


One Step At A Time

by the_writer



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Relationship(s), Time Travel, basically all characters from both movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writer/pseuds/the_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout a series of events, Jack is thrown back in time by Pitch, and meets Hiccup, a dragon rider on Berk who can see him, but sadly, Hiccup isn't the only one who can see Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Rise of the Guardian or How To Train Your Dragon series.

“Hey, Jack!”

Azure eyes dashed along the snow, finally landing upon a long and spindly figure, tall with some muscle, on his shoulders a heavy deep red jacket and a woolen gray scarf wrapped messily around his neck. Dark brown hair stuck out in a wild manner, chocolate eyes smiling warmly up at the frost sprite. 

“Jamie!” Jack jumped down from his perch upon a new wooden fence, freshly fallen snow dusting the air. “It’s great to see you. Wow…” Jack looked his old friend up and down, a bit sad at his friend’s age. Smiling, none the less, Jack continued, “You’ve grown big! Looks like college life has been treating you well?”

Jamie chuckled, nodding a bit before pulling out his cell phone, pressing it to his ear before continuing their conversation. “Yeah, its been great. I wish you could see it Jack! The main campus is old and rustic, stone columns and pillars holding up high ceilings and stained glass windows! It looks a bit like Hogwarts, though Sophia thinks it looks more like a princess castle. I’ll have to show you some pictures, I bet you’d love it.”

Jack laughed, tilting his head back. Jamie smiled, still acting like he was having a conversation on the small device; a habit he had formed while growing up. Jack looked up at the sky, remembering the countless nights he and Jamie had curled up in the corner of his room, an old laptop playing the series of fantastical movies which made Jack’s head spin. 

“I wish I could visit, I’d give you tons of snow days and snowball fights every hour! Snow men everywhere!” Jack leapt into the air the Wind helping him to hover close to Jamie, while Jack threw his arm around Jamie’s shoulder, a smile as bright as freshly fallen snow casted over Jack’s features. “Imagine it, Jamie! Two feet of snow in every direction, enough snow for a dozen snowball fights, an igloo or two, and some left over for a few snowmen! Oh! And icy roads perfect for sledding!”

“You almost forgot the most important part.”

“I did? Let’s see; snowballs, snowmen, sledding, and i even counted igloos. What could I have missed?” Jack counted on his left hand, while his right tightly onto his staff.

Jamie laughed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Fun, Jack. You forgot fun.”

“No I didn’t. I would’ve been there, so I didn’t count it. Besides, snow is always fun. No exceptions!”

The wind nudged on Jack’s shoulder, and the spirit looked up, seeing bright colorful light dance across the sky like a well practiced ballet. Jack looked back at Jamie, who was standing in the middle of the icy sidewalk, his winter boots heavy with compacted snow, and his jeans frozen stiff. He looked so cold, and yet, he chose to stay, just to simply have a talk with his childhood best friend. The one of his friends who stayed by his side no matter what, even when he grew older, and when Jamie’s friends stopped being able to see Jack, he still stayed. Jamie nodded in understanding, “Go. They’re waiting for you. But, you owe me a sled ride when you get back.”

Jack smiled and approached the now taller male, letting the Wind to lift him high enough to ruffle Jamie’s hair, just like he used to all of those years ago. “You got it, kiddo.” With that, a gust of sharp wind shot through the sky, Jack at its center, as it bounded towards the North Pole, a trail of snowfall being cast in his wake. 

Soon enough, the large estate stood proudly, warm light filtering through its windows as the sound of yetis working about inside delighted the young spirit, Jack dove for the window which lead to the globe, a place where the Guardians usually gathered. Inside funny little elves dashed from left to right, mostly getting in North’s way as he stomped towards the globe, in which where Jack sat, an aloof grin plastered onto his clear porcelain skin, his bright blue eyes watching in entertainment as Bunnymund dashed into the room, muttering curses as he practically dived for the fireplace, chunks of snow and ice frozen to his fur. 

“Enjoying the snow, eh Cottontail?” Jack smirked, summoning a snowball into the palm of his hand.

“Oh shut up, you overgrown snowman.” The Aussie called, angrily shaking off a few more pieces of ice into the burning flame.

“Oh! Congratulations on making a new insult. I’m very proud.” Jack blew onto the pure snowball, giving it a blue glow before chucking it through the air, it sailing towards its target: Bunny’s head.

A golden plane sailed into the room, a trail of dream sand fluttering to the ground below, as it transformed into a cloud, which disappeared from sight as Sandy gently landed to a place on the floor, the short man standing next to North, as he watched Tooth arrive as well, as she busily talked to her fairies, giving out orders left and right. Jack could barely believe she had time to breathe amidst all of her chatting.

Jack jumped from his seat upon the globe to sit lightly on one of North’s many wooden desks, being carefully to mind the large stacks of paper that littered its surface. Christmas was only a month away, and the Yetis were bustling about, getting last minute toys made and giving the other toys the final details. Elves were in their own little world, as they ate a vast array of cookies and sweets. 

In his boredom, Jack watched as his fellow Guardians argued about something trivial Jack honestly didn’t care about. Looking down, an elf lazed at his feet, licking a Christmas cookie, about to take a bite. In a fit of boredom, and with a swift tough with his staff, the elf froze, a thick layer of ice covering the elf, its tongue stretched and jaws wide for the prize which would never come anytime soon.

Jumping off of his perch, Jack walked to the group, waiting to be noticed. Tooth was arguing with Bunny that she was far too busy to be called, because of all of the Christmas and snow related accidents, kids were losing more and more teeth, and while Bunnymund complained about how Easter was approaching fast. Sandy was quickly signing to North about something Jack couldn’t make out and North was going on about how he wasn’t going to make Christmas’s deadline for all of the children. Jack tapped his bare foot anxiously, remembering his friend who was still waiting for him. Jamie only had a week of spending time with Jack in Burgess before he was traveling to Mexico with the rest of his family for the rest of his vacation. Jack couldn’t waste unnecessary time unless it was for fun. There was always time for fun.

“Shut up!” Jack slammed his staff to the ground, an explosion of ice and frost sprinting across the wooden floor. Silence came down upon the room, and Jack lifted his head, all eyes on him, wide and in awe. “Can we please just hear out North as of why we have been called? I’ve got a blizzard due in Alaska in an hour, and I hate to be late.”

Jack grinned deviously, earning an annoyed glared from Bunny. North’s booming voice bounced off the walls as he finally spoke, “Yes, thanks Jack. I’m afraid an old enemy has reared its face again. Man in Moon has told me that Pitch is back.”

“Pitch! But thats impossible. We defeated him over a decade ago.” Tooth reasoned, looking from Guardian to Guardian in worry.

“Fine. Say that Pitch really is back. But what do we do? We have no idea where he is.” Bunnymund said, taking out a half painted Easter egg.

North smiled, “Simple. We go to the one person who does: Mother Nature. Now, everyone, to the sleigh!”


	2. Chapter 2

With a flick of North’s wrist, and the mutter, he launched a snow globe into the air, a bright portal exploding into the sky, the sleigh racing towards it. Jack leaned over the side, watching the landscape blur past, as Bunnymund complained in the back seat, Sandy grinning from ear to ear. Jack laughed, as the jumped through the portal, twisting back into a much more warmer climate, making Jack to drop his smile. Once landed, Bunny raced out, praising the ground as Jack stared in awe at their surroundings. Tall, thick old trees wound their large roots into the soil, grass and moss grew on every inch of the ground, flowers and shrubs dusting the edges of the clearing. Green vines draped from the tree branches and birds and other wild animals chatted noisily about the new comers. Before Jack stood a massive tree, a woven grass curtain fit between two roots in the shape of a door, while small windows dotted its trunk. 

Jack tightened his grip on his staff, the heat of the area starting to become too much. Hot sunlight poured in from overhead. Tooth was flittering about, looking at the flowers, while North approached the large old tree. Following the older man, Jack hoped into the shadows, avoiding the heat, watching silently as North rung a rusted bell, the sound silencing all of the animals within moments. 

“What the-” Jack started before the grass curtain was pulled back, to see a Brazilian woman, tanned and tall, her curly, long dark hair trailing down her back, a long emerald dress barely covering her shoeless feet.

“Mother Nature.” Bunnymund greeted, his head nodding to her in respect. 

Jack kept to the side, looking at his feet, as frost climbed the grass around him and the soil started to freeze. Jack could hear the other Guardians talking happily with Mother Nature, but kept out of it. Nature and ice didn’t mix well, and it usually made for the death a fragile flower without Jack’s consent. 

Jerking Jack out of his thoughts, Mother Nature spoke to him, “Jack, would you like to come inside? Its much cooler than it is outside.” Mother Nature spoke with a strong and clear voice, making it hard to disobey. 

Nodding, Jack followed the rest of the Guardians inside, his eyes widening at the sight that lay before him. A spiral staircase made of wood wound upwards to higher levels of the tree, while the current floor was cluttered with books and insects of different kinds and from different time periods climbed on the furniture and walls, some flying through the air. Jack batted a horsefly out of his way while he continued forward. 

The Guardians were lead into another room by Mother Nature, but Jack strayed, climbing up the staircase to the next floor, exploring the rooms and their contents, leaving a small trail of frost in his wake. Flying up the third floor, was the library, thousands upon thousands of books in so many rows it made Jack’s head spin. A wicked grin set upon his features, Jack dashed down a row, tracing the tips of his fingers along the leather bound spines, the smell of parchment, ink, leather, and moss filled his senses. Stopping at a large stained glass window, Jack looked about, walking down another row of books, quickly getting lost in the maze. 

“Look at this…” Jack muttered to no one but the wind, who kindly brushed through his hair. Jack brought up a thick leather bound book from the floor, the title smudged and ruined, by far the oldest book Jack had seen so far. Opening the first few pages, what Jack saw shocked him, as fantastical drawing and sketches filled its pages with notes in a language he strangely could read. 

Before Jack could flip the page, the Wind shoved him hard, the urgency of the situation sweeping into Jack’s mind. “What’s wro-”

Something landed on the floor next to Jack’s feet, and while placing the tattered book back in its original place, Jack looked closer at the strange object. Tapping it with his staff, Jack’s eyes widened, knowing instantly what it was: nightmare sand. Jack looked up, his eyes straining above him as he tried to look for the source as more sand dropped from the fourth floor. Jack leapt to his feet using the Wind to rocket him to the next floor, staff already in his grasp, ready to fight whatever Pitch had up his sleeve. 

A shadow flashed in the corner of his eye, and blindly charged after it, winding into the maze of rooms and hallways. Dashing into a final room, Jack shot without looking. Opening his eyes, a wall painted with black and light blue hues met his eyes, and a silly grin made its way to his face. Jack jumped in victory, relief flooding his system, as he couldn’t wait to tell the others of what he had done. 

“Thank you, Wind.” Jack smiled, turning on his heel to exit the room.

The door clicked shut as a dark form stepped out of the shadows, his sickly yellow eyes trained on Jack. Stepping back, Jack raised his staff to Pitch’s chest, just inches away from firing. Grey skin appeared next, along with a malicious laugh which filled the room to the brim.

“Pitch. What the hell do you want?” Jack scowled, his eyes darkening.

Pitch stepped forward, “Language, Jack. You really should watch it. You are a Guardian, am I right? You’re supposed to be be setting a good example for the good little children.” Pitch mocked, before his voice lowered, causing the shadows to darken. “But, either way, you’re coming with me.”

Pitch lifted a dry hand towards the albino, which Jack responded with a bright flash from his staff, ice and frost exploding from the wooden staff. Pitch lurched back, the ice cascading up the wall to the ceiling, the glass window coated in thick ice. Pitch sank back into the shadows, his figure dancing along the walls, Jack twisting and turning, trying to get a clear shot of the Nightmare King. 

“What now, Jack? Are you going to run to your pathetic Guardians? Or will you flee because of your selfish reasons? Ha, you did last time. You remember that, Easter Sunday, because you got your memories, they hated you. It’s almost like they didn’t care about the fact you had been on your own for over three hundred years. They never paid attention to you; even now. Do you see anyone wondering where you are? No. Because you are unwanted. They used you for your power, and after you helped with my downfall, things slowly turned back to normal. Face it, Jack, do you truly have someone to call your friend? Ja-”

“SHUT UP!” 

Jack cradled his head in his hands, his palms over his ears, his eyes screwed tight, desperately trying to think of Jamie, of the happy things that Pitch could never bring down. Jack dropped to his knees, as Pitch’s voice carried on, ranting about things Jack already knew. Jack knew it was true, but unlike Pitch, at least he had a believer, who never left his side; who never stopped believing. Jack opened his eyes, and looked up, jumping back as the looming form of Pitch Black towered over him, yellow eyes inches from his own. 

“Time’s up, Jack.” Pitch lunged forward, knocking Jack’s staff away, as he shoved his hand forward, something slipping in between Jack’s lips. Like an eel, Jack squirmed under Pitch’s grasp, as Pitch held his hand to Jack’s mouth, forcing Jack to either swallow or to have the object slowly melt into his throat. Struggling still, Jack summoned an icicle from the floor, which he snapped off. Holding firmly in his grasp, Jack dug deep into Pitch’s face, marking him from his temple to his jaw, causing Pitch to finally let go of his hold. Scrambling to his feet, Jack spit out what was left of the mysterious dissolving food, as grabbed his staff and forced the door open, stumbling down the hall. 

Jack clung to the wall as his vision started to cloud and limbs went numb, not long until he collapsed in a crumpled heap, his head spinning. With the last of his effort, Jack clung to his staff like a lifeline, as Pitch approached, his grey hands trying to pry away the shepherd's crook. 

“Fine, keep it. Either way, I win.”


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness and mind numbing cold was the only thing Jack could sense; a bitter reminder of his wakening by the Man in the Moon. But, there was no light to draw him out of the abyss. Not this time. When Jack started to open his eyes once more, it wasn’t the hallway in Mother Nature’s abode in which he saw, but on a dusty tile floor, cracks running up and down the walls and ceiling, knick knacks and trinkets and old artifacts littered the floor and every available space. Candles sat on tables and shelves, their wax binding them to the wooden surface. The light from candles flickered across the room, onto the face of Pitch Black, who sat in a sturdy yet worn down iron chair, rust wrapping around the chair’s legs like vines. On the cold ground, lay the form of a crumpled old man, his back facing Jack, Greek robes of deep blue and black woven together and dirty sandals were strapped to his boney yet strong feet.

Sensing Jack’s awareness, Pitch lifted his gaze from the old man to Jack, “Good morning, Jack. Or should I say good evening?”

Jack tried to move his arms to pull himself up off the ground, but only received a small twitch in his right index finger. Eyes widening, Jack looked around the room frantically, every move he tried to make seeming non existent. 

“It was nice of Chronos to let me borrow his home for a little while, don’t you think? Though he did have a few things to say; so I shut him up.” Pitch looked down at the old man once more, before standing, the iron chair creaking in complaint. Stepping over the blue and black robes, Pitch grabbed the frosted sweater of the winter spirit, his cracked gray nails chipping the detailed frost spirals. 

‘Father Time...’ Jack thought, as his eyes trailed on the crumpled old man, who was showing no sign of movement besides the slight rise and fall of his slow breathing. 

“Times up, Jack - Then again, I guess you have all of the time in the world.” Pitch walked to the corner of the room which was lifted up by a platform; heavy and solid clock workings and gears ticked by, surrounding a swirling portal similar to North’s. It was as wide as Jack’s staff, and as bright as the Northern Lights themselves; green, blue, gold, and orange dancing off the of walls like the stained glass in Mother Nature’s home.

Lifting Jack above the twisting colors, Pitch smiled, saying one last thing, “Once you’re out of the way, the Guardians will fall, and the world you will find will be the one where I truly am the Nightmare King. Even if you do manage to get back - I have already won the game, Jack.”

Pitch’s grip lessened on the blue fabric as Jack’s eyes widened, a sickening grin spreading on the grey man’s face, his yellow eyes narrowing gleefully. Tightening his grip on his staff, his knuckles turning white as Pitch dropped the slim figure into the portal. Jack screwed his eyes shut as his heart threatened to escape his chest and his stomach started to churn, the paralyzation from the mysterious food still in Jack’s system as he desperately tried to move more than a few fingers as he was spat out of the portal. The sudden brightness of the new world blinding Jack as he sped towards the earth, tumbling through the wind.

With a hoarse throat, Jack called, “Wind!” as the blurry sight of ground neared closer and closer, vast rocks and tall trees sprouting from the ground like pillars. A strong gust of wind curved Jack’s descent, slowing him down enough for Jack to tumble to the ground relatively unhurt from the strange portal. 

Lying on the ground, both hands clutching his wooden staff, Jack slowly regained movement to his limbs, a tingling sensation dancing throughout his nervous system. Out of breath from his fall, Jack turned to his back, staring at the now fading sky as the sun set beyond the trees. The sky was painted in hues or golds and pinks and oranges as the sky faded to darkness. Standing carefully, using his staff as a crutch, Jack stood, his feet shaking as he observed his surroundings. It wasn’t much; the Wind being kind enough to land Jack in a simple clearing surrounded by trees. 

“Where the hell am I?” Jack wondered to no one, looking up at the sky in awe. Jack smiled, his eyes crinkling “At least you remember me, right Wind? I guess I’m not completely by myself.” The Wind rushed past Jack, lifting him up in agreement, ruffling his pure white hair as the Wind brought his companion a few feet off the ground, urging Jack to do what he did best. 

Laughing full heartedly, Jack took off, spreading frost and ice along the ground with a flick of his wrist, and snow falling from the clouds with a small movement from his staff. Weaving in between trees and bushes, Jack raced through, exploring the new land without worry. Pushing up above the tree line, Jack laughed as beautiful frost and ice crystals formed and grew into fun designs all swirling together like a dance.

Tiring of his new wonderland of snow, Jack turned to the vague area of where he had dropped from out of the sky, only to see nothing out of the normal in sight beyond a few birds in the sky flying high above the sparse clouds. Sighing heavily, Jack flew in a random direction, the Wind thrust Jack through narrow gaps between trees and rock until he landed on the white sand shores of the foreign land. 

The last glimpses of sun were starting to disappear and Jack still hadn’t seen any sort of civilization. Not that he needed it, of course - being a spirit did have a few perks such as not having to eat, drink, or sleep - but it was nice to act like normal once in a while.

Taking up a perch in a tree branch, Jack leaned against its trunk, waiting patiently for the moon to rise to its full glory. One by one, stars start to shine, and the moon was lifted high and higher into the night sky. Clearing his throat, Jack tried to speak to the Man in the Moon, “Hey, Manny, I know you have never answered me before, but, maybe just this once, you could give a bit of...advice? Anything really!” Jack waved his hands frantically, his dire situation starting to sink in as Pitch’s words started to echo in him mind. 

Jack waited a few moments for the Man in the Moon’s reply, by silence was his only response. Hitting the trunk with his fist in frustration, Jack stood, walking from branch to branch, trying to gain some sort of control of the game Pitch had laid out for Jack to play. 

“Okay, think Jack. I’m in the middle of nowhere, with a staff and the Wind. Worst case scenario, I just wait out my time until I catch up to Pitch. I mean - survived three hundred years of being alone, I’m sure I can do it again no problem, right?” Jack asked no one, the Wind answering in giving a gentle nudge to Jacks back.

Running a pale hand through his hair, Jack sat back down on a branch, relaxing on a tree trunk as he waited out the night, waiting for the sun to rise once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally show Hiccup!


	4. Chapter 4

RRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Jack jolted awake, falling out of the tree, the Wind catching the slim teen before he could hit the ground, as ice cold eyes darted across the landscape. Another booming roar rumbled throughout the air, Jack’s heart rattling in his chest as he looked up, large birds flying overhead close to the clouds. Smiling as the sun rose higher in sky, Jack was pushed up into the grand blue sky, over looking a small part of what looking like an island. Seeing a small dip in the earth, Jack flew towards it, seeing a small cove with a pond, a few boulders and fallen tree trunks and branches dotting the cove. Settling down to the earth, Jack walked along the top of the water, a thin layer of ice spreading with each step he took. Tall rock walls surrounded Jack, and after walking the entire expanse of the pond, Jack settled in a corner of the cove, laying on the green grass which quickly frosted over as Jack stared up at the sun, a pleasant feeling warming his chest as the bright fixture in the sky was neither too warm or too dim, making the cove seem to almost glow. 

“So, Wind, do you know where Father Time is? Getting home would be nice, you know?” Jack’s face fell sullen, his eyes darkening from their usual bright blue to an almost navy color. 

A sudden warm wind blew into the cove, causing Jack to flinch, catching the Wind’s answer. “He’s pretty far south, huh? Too far for me to go. Thanks for trying, i guess.”

A cool breeze fluttered into the cove, as Jack closed his eyes, ready to spend his time in peace as he continued to listen to what was around him. A faint ripple from the pond, a fish jumping out of the water, the Wind playing in the trees, causing leaves to drift down to the ground. 

The heavy flapping of wings neared, and Jack jolted up, jumping behind a boulder as the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight, the Wind giving a warning gust of danger as Jack tightened his grip on his staff, as a shadow flew over head, images of Pitch and his Nightmares flashed inside Jack’s mind. Frost crept out from around Jack, sensing his unease, as he tried to manage his breathing, ready to fight at a moments notice. 

Peeking out from his hiding place, Jack’s wide eyes settled upon a pair of figures which caused his jaw to drop. One, was a young boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen, wearing a green tunic with a leather belt, a brown fur vest and dark trousers with fur lined boots. But, next to the boy, was what really caught Jack’s attention. It looked like something from the book he had found in Mother Nature’s library, black scales and wings, green cat like eyes, strange fins lining the top of its head and a long tail with a set of tail fins, one black, the other red. A leather saddle and strange mechanics went down to the red tail fin, as the boy hopped off the saddle muttering something to the dragon as he approached the red fin, Jack overhearing the word “adjustment”. 

Jack shifted to get a better look at the boy’s hands as he fiddled with the tail fin, a twig snapping under Jack’s bare feet, causing the two newcomers to look in the winter spirits direction, the said spirit jumping back behind his hiding place. Jack knew there was a high chance that the boy wouldn’t be able to see him; but as for the dragon, Jack didn’t want to take his chances. He hadn’t read much of the strange dragon book in Mother Nature’s library, but it was enough to know fully well that the beautiful creatures were dangerous if threatened. And as much Jack had the temptation to meet a dragon, a fire breathing animal meeting an ice and frost sprite wasn’t high on Jack’s list of things to do. 

“What is it, bud?” The boy asked the dragon, a low growl being heard from the mysterious dragon. 

A strange building sound confused Jack, sounding like one of North’s magical nail guns powering up for a long day of work. A bright purple light started to glow and a sudden blast causing Jack to fly back, unable to call the Wind in time as the boulder shattered to pieces. Turning around to face the threatened dragon and the startled boy, Jack scrambled back, lifting his staff in defence. With narrowed green eyes, the dragon leaped forward, another powering sound and purple light coming from the back of the dragon’s throat, looming above Jack. Jack’s eyes widened in fear as the light grew, shock freezing him in place, unmoving and unblinking. 

“Toothless, no!” A voice shouted, the small boy moving right in front of his dragon, his hands outstretched, moving the dragon’s muzzle to the side. 

The dragon, Toothless, Jack guessed, backed down, it’s green eyes going wide and sitting heavily on it’s tail, looking playfully at the boy. The said boy turned towards Jack, his emerald eyes staring right at Jack, eyes wide in wonder as he edged closer to the Guardian. Jack lessened his grip on his staff, before shaking his head only to keep the staff raised, a strange feeling creeping into Jack’s chest. 

“Are you from Outcast Island?” The boy asked, a mixture of anger and fear swirling in his emerald eyes.

“Can you see me?” Jack wondered, his eyes widening in disbelief. 

A sharp yet confused nod came from the brown haired boy, before restating his question, backing up a bit towards Toothless. Jack quickly shook his head ‘no’, his eyes training on the strange boy with a dragon. 

“Um, okay. Are you...are you lost?” The boy tried.

Jack lowered his staff, before giving a nervous smile, “I guess you can say that.”

The boy offered a hand to Jack, who took it, gracefully climbing to his feet, leaning on his staff, as the other male spoke. “Okay then, welcome to Berk. Twelve days north of Hopeless, a few degrees south of freezing to death, and placed solidly in the Meridian of Misery. I’m Hiccup, and you’ve obviously met Toothless.” The boy, Hiccup, informed Jack, a sarcastic happiness sprouting from his description of the island. 

Jack laughed, bowing dramatically as he introduced himself, “I am Jack Frost, the Guardian of fun and snow.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Guardian of fun and snow, huh? Sure, and I’m a Yeti.” Hiccup laughs in disbelief. 

“Nah, you’re too short to be a Yeti.”

“Wait, wha-”

Jack approached Hiccup and Toothless, staring up at the dragon, who was still lounging on his tail, wide green eyes scanning over the strange newcomer. Jack asks about Toothless, Hiccup’s eyes brightening, as he started to ramble about trivial and yet some interesting things about his dragon friend. All the while, Jack managed to pay attention, but ended up pacing too much, unable to stand still for too long. THey settled on walking about the forest around them, as Hiccup told Jack about how he and Toothless met and how he now rode Toothless. He explained how Berk had integrated the dragons into their lifestyle, and Jack was amazed at the wonderful new island. 

“So, Hiccup?” Jack scratched the back of his head, his curiosity spiking ever since he had met the shorter boy. 

“Yeah?”

“Would...would anyone else be able to see me on Berk?”

Hiccup cocked his head in a confused manner, “What do you mean?”

“Nevermind”, Jack brushed off the topic, an awkward silence settling between the teenaged boys. A bright smile donning Jack’s face, he turned to the freckled boy, “Say, Hiccup, tell me more about dragon riding?”

“You seem really interested in dragons….” Jack could tell Hiccup was starting to become wary of Jack’s enthusiasm. 

Laughing it off, Jack explained, “You see, where I come from, we don’t have dragons, or anything close to the sort. Also, its a pretty fun topic, don’t you think?” Jack asked rhetorically. 

Hiccup continues walking, a knowing smile creeping on his face. “Would you like to fly with Toothless and I? I mean-”

“That sounds great!” Jack jumped, dashing forward, only to skid to a stop as he looked down on a cliff, crashing waves hitting sharp, slick rocks, the churning water mixing with white sea foam. 

Hiccup and Toothless walk up to Jack, the shorter boy sliding unto the leather saddle with practiced ease, patting the space behind him. Jack shifted from foot to foot, a million ideas and options to chose from. Finally choosing one, Jack stepped away from the dragon and his rider, confusion and disappointment flashing on Hiccup’s face. A bright smile danced along Jack’s features, as he took a step towards the cliff, his toes brushing a few pebbles off into the blue water below. 

“Jack, Toothless won’t bite. Don’t worry. Theres enough room for the both of us.” Hiccup said in an understanding tone, nervously glancing from Jack to the steep drop as another rock fell off the edge, fearful for his new found friend.

Hiccup’s eyes widened as Jack threw his head back and laughed happily, his bright blue eyes crinkling with glee. Jack turned to the freckled boy, speaking clear and calm, “You fly your way, and I’ll fly mine.” 

Without another word, Jack stepped off the ledge, plummeting head first down the cliff face. Earth and wind flew past Jack as he looked behind him, Toothless and Hiccup right on his heels, the boy’s arm outstretched towards Jack, desperately trying to catch the winter spirit. 

“Wind!” Jack yelled, his voiced ripped away as the sound of ocean waves devoured it. A large gust of wind lifted Jack just before he hit the rocks, Toothless and Hiccup not far behind, as the lifted up, Toothless shooting an annoyed blast close to Jack, who swerved and flew up, hovering above the clouds, Toothless beating him to their destination. 

“How the hell do you do that?” Hiccup asks, shock obvious on his face. 

Jack flies closer, mere inches away from Hiccup’s nose, “I’m Jack Frost, a winter spirit who brings snow days and fun!” 

Hiccup stares in amazement, scanning over Jack as if the boy hovering in the air in front of him was a new type of dragon. Jack started to fly north, Toothless flying besides him at a steady pace. 

“Wait, so if you’re a spirit, then, are there others?” Hiccup asks, as Jack laid on his back leisurely as he let the Wind take him wherever, arms folded behind his snowy white hair.

Hiccup watched as Jack hesitated for a few moments, before speaking, “...I don’t know.”

Letting his eyes drift, Hiccup scanned the spirit, before turning away, noticing his eyes trailing on Jack’s butt for a bit too long. After shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Hiccup dropped the subject of spirits for Jack’s sake, not wanting to scare off the other male. 

“Hey, Jack, would you like to see Berk?”

Flipping around, Jack flew down to sit behind Hiccup, nodding in agreement, as he gripped his staff with his right hand, and lightly held onto Hiccup with his left, a beaming smile on his face as stared down eagerly. Hiccup shifted to a different setting on Toothless’s tail fin as they curved about, heading back for the village. Soon, the small village came into view, and they started their descent, landing peacefully next to a large viking home overlooking the entire village and docks. Sure enough, dragons of all shapes and sizes flew and walked about with the townspeople, Jack eagerly jumping off of Toothless as he looked at the grand view.

‘I wonder if they could see me..’ Jack wondered, turning towards Hiccup to see the young viking scratching Toothless’s neck, paying Jack no attention. 

Hopping down the stone steps, a warm giddiness bubbling from inside Jack as he walked about, starting up small chit chat with random villagers and saying hello to people left and right, happiness spreading as people replied, whether it be another “hello” or “why are you dressed like that?” or “where are your shoes, boy?” or even, “aren’t you supposed to be helping Mulch and Bucket with the sheep?”

Giggling like a young schoolboy, Jack approached what looked like what once was a blacksmiths, but looked like it was now used for other purposes as well. “Hello?” Jack called, peering inside the shop to get a better look.

A rather large viking came into view, long braided mustache and a horned helmet, an interchangeable hand, and a peg leg. He wore traditional viking clothes, and a steel or stone tooth, Jack couldn’t tell which. 

“Hello. You look new. A tourist perhaps?” The viking asked, looking the strange boy up and down. “Dressed a bit thin for this time of year, aren’t ya? It’s almost devastating winter, you know.”

“Ha, I guess you can call me tourist. I just, uh, love dragons, so I came to Berk.” Jack leaned on his staff, “And the cold doesn’t bother me-”

A yell of Jack’s name caused him to turn to see Hiccup half-walking, half-running towards the pair, grabbing Jack’s arm urgently as he tried to pull Jack away from the other viking. “Uh, thanks Gobber for keeping Jack entertained while I took care of Toothless,” Hiccup kept pulling, “And, uh...we got to, um, go! I’m showing him around the village so-”

Gobber’s eyes trailed behind the two boys, as a looming shadow was cast over them, turning slowly, the two teenagers set their eyes upon Stoick the Vast, deep red beard partially braided, a large metal horned helmet sitting proudly on his head, and tough viking armor encasing his figure, this strong arms the size of Jack and Hiccup combined.

“Heh, hi...Dad.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello, Hiccup. Who’s this?” Stoick glared down at Jack, who was suddenly feeling self conscious with the entire village looking in their direction.

Hiccup shifted from foot to foot, or, well, foot to peg leg. “Yeah, this is Jack, he’s lost and he wound up on Berk, so I, uh, thought we could let him stay here for a little while.”

Stoick didn’t say anything for quite a while, as he judged Jack as a friend or foe, who simply shifted his bare feet, feeling much smaller than he actually was. Well, it wasn’t like Jack had much muscle, but he did have a bit of height he was proud of, by that pride was crush while to broad shouldered Stoick the Vast loomed over him. 

What came out of his mouth surprised Hiccup the most, as he had suspected his father to throw Jack off the island right then and there, “Of course. We can’t have a lost viking left to fend for himself. Jack here can stay in your room until we can get him home.”

Hiccup let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, his muscles relaxing as Jack answered. “Thank you, Sir” Jack said, grip on his staff tight, his knuckles white with strain. 

With that, Stoick walked past them, starting up a conversation with Gobber as Hiccup dragged Jack away from the rest of villagers, “Well, that was Stoick the Vast, the chief-”

“Wait! Let me get this straight! That was your dad?” Jack practically yelled in disbelief.

Hiccup nodded, waiting for Jack to continue his rant. 

“And your dad if the chief?” Jack ran his free hand through his white hair. 

“It’s not that strange. Especially coming from you, who happens to be a winter spirit with white hair.” Hiccup huffed.

Jack mocked a dramatic faint, placing his pale hand upon his forehead, “Oh Hiccup! You wound me and my hair so!”

“I hardly believe it.” Hiccup answered, a playful smile spreading.

“It’s beautiful and I know you love it. Everyone loves it.” Jack said in a matter of factly tone.

They walked aimlessly, slowly making their way to the chief’s home, as the sun set, dragons and their riders landing in town, as dragons were left in their nest outside, and the rider to inside their warm home, smells of viking dinner starting to waft through the air. From the top of the hill, it was a beautiful sight, the look of something exotic as dragons mixed with the domestic living of vikings, painted with the colors of the setting sun. 

Hiccup lead Jack into the large abode of the viking chief, a large entryway with a firepit in the middle of the room for warmth and cooking, a vast array of weapons and hides hung on the walls, a bed was cast to the side of the room, and a trunk with notches carved into it served as a stairwell leading to the second floor. Following Hiccup, Jack walked up the stairs, glad to find the second floor a bit cooler than the first. Inside the room was a large slab of stone at the far side, Toothless already curled up and sleeping peacefully. There was one window, and across from the window was a small wooden bed which didn’t look as comfortable as Jamie’s, but Jack kept his opinion to himself. To their immediate left was a desk with a hoards of different drawings, but all of them relating to something about dragons. 

“I know its not much, but you can take the bed, I’ll take the floor.” Hiccup offered, already laying down an elk hide.

“No need,” Jack said, flying up to the rafters, settling down on the heavy sturdy wooden beams, “I’ll take the ceiling, you take the bed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Postive.”

Hiccup shuffled about the room, before climbing on to bed, Jack’s eyes following the brown haired boy’s every move. After a few moments, when Hiccup’s breathing leveled out, in sync with Toothless. Jack chuckled at the irony, seeing that they truly were dragon and rider. 

“Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind...if you told me more about spirits? People like you?” Hiccup rolled over on to his back, his eyes meeting Jack’s.

Jack waited a moment, until he spoke, “There’s not much to talk about. We’re pretty boring. Pretty simple. We don’t need food, or water, or sleep.”

“But can you?”

“Of course, I know North eats cookies like crazy, if the elves don’t eat them first.” Jack chuckled at the thought.

Hiccup noticed a hint of sadness to Jack’s laughter, but didn’t mention it, nor bring up the subject of who the mysterious “North”, or the question of what “elves” were. Silence fell upon the pair, until Hiccup broke the tangible quiet.

“Why?...I mean, why do spirits do things they don’t need to?”

Jack closed his eyes, his white hair glowing in the moonlight which shone from the window. “I’m not sure. But if you find out, tell me, okay?” Jack asked, a light tone playing on the edge of his voice. 

“If theres other spirits, why don’t you go to them? Dragons usually stick together, so…”

“Hic, did you just compare me to a dragon?” Jack laughed.

“Just shut up, and answer already.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“I fly and tame dragons everyday; try me.” Hiccup scoffed, giving Jack a playful glare.

Jack shifted up ahead in the rafters, almost his entire body consumed by the shadows. The only reason Hiccup knew Jack was still in the room at all was the sharp contrast of Jack’s blue sweater, and snow white hair. 

“Hey, Hic, lets get some sleep. I bet you’re tired.”

A few minutes passed before Hiccup rolled onto his side and his breathing deepened. Jack ran a porcelain hand through his hair. He felt like a fool. Like hell would Hiccup believe that he was from the future, hundreds upon hundreds before this time. Movies would sound like a fantasy to him. How was he supposed to explain to him that an evil spirit pushed him into a magic portal and now since the owner of the magical portal is too close to the equator, he has to wait out his time alone until he can catch up with Pitch and stop him before he gets rid of the Guardians and not to create a paradox during the three hundred years he was alone before the Guardians. 

Yeah, there was no way he would be able to explain that. 

Besides, Jack had only met the strange dragon boy only hours prior. Hell, Jack was surprised Hiccup even believed that Jack was truly a spirit. But, if so, would he then believe his story? But, if the village found out, would they be so understanding? If not, what then? 

Unease curled around Jack’s stomach as he gazed out the window, heaving a heavy sigh before he tried to speak to the Man in the Moon one last time before he resigned his hope. Besides, his center was fun after all, not hope. That was Cottontail's job. 

“Manny, please, tell me what I need to do? How do I fix this? I don’t belong here, and my only chance of getting to my proper time is out of my reach. Fuck, anything would help.” Jack tugged his hood up around his face, hearing the familiar silence which usually followed every question he had ever asked the elusive moon. 

Having nothing else to do, Jack settled into the wood, frost casting a thin layer of ice over the wood, making a comfortable makeshift bed for the sprite. Well, it definitely wasn’t the strangest place Jack had ever slept.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was cold and damp, a heavy mist hovering over the docks in an eerie way as Jack wandered the town, Hiccup and the rest of village still fast asleep except for a few farmers tending their farms on the hillside. Dusting the ground with a thin layer of frost, Jack walking in between the rows of houses and sleeping dragons, a few of the scaled creatures grunting and growling as the frost spirit woke them early from their peaceful slumber. Laughing to himself as a green two headed dragon snored heavily, its wings twitching once in a while as Jack crept by, making his way to the docks.

Walking along the loosely nailed docks, looking over the boats with fascination as he reached the end, walking over the water as ice spread. Reaching out and brushing his fingertips against the wood, thinking about how people in Jamie’s time might have killed just to see the village, let alone the boat, in such an amazing shape, smiling at the fact that being immortal did have a few perks. 

The sun started to rise and the village started to stir. Jumping off of the ice, Jack headed towards the chief’s house, flying up to Hiccup’s window, drifting silently back up to the rafters, as the brown haired boy started to stir. 

Swinging down, Jack hung from the rafters with his right hand, his left hand holding his staff, hanging over the Hiccup’s bed, a mischievous grin dancing from ear to ear upon Jack’s porcelain face. Extending his crooked staff, Jack brushed the edge of the wood against a freckled nose. A strange saying coming to Jack’s mind, something Jamie had told him once. Something about Jack and noses and nipping. 

Jack shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind, as Hiccup shivered, his emerald eyes starting to open, his lazy gaze falling onto Jack as he hung overhead, a cheeking smile covering his face. A sudden realization crossed over Hiccup’s face, sitting up before Jack could more, their foreheads clashing, Jack’s grip on the roof supports loosening, the white haired teen falling onto the bed as Hiccup nursed his throbbing forehead. Jack dropped his staff on the ground, as he ran his fingers against his head. 

As the pain subsided, Jack shifted, a sudden realization sweeping over him as he glanced at Hiccup, staring wide eyed at the spirit. Jack, who was straddling the smaller boy, a soft green blanket separating the two. Freezing, Jack’s mind shut down, the situation causing heat to spread along his cheeks..Muttering a quick apology to the dragon rider, Jack scrambled away, picking up his staff as he bounded down the stairs. Hiccup stayed still for several moments, before numbly crawling out of bed, running a hand over his face, as walked over to Toothless, hearing the low murmur of his father talking to Jack. 

“Wake up, Bud. We gotta get down to the academy. You know how Astrid hates it if we’re late.”

The night fury shook his head fins, smacking the dragon rider’s hand away. A few short moments later, the dragon lifted his head, his green eyes opening as he trudged off his stone bed. Toothless nudged Hiccup, urging him towards the door. Stumbling down the stairs, Hiccup looking around the room to see his father already heading out the door, shortly seen after climbing atop Thornado. A bright fire warming the room, the rising sun shining through the windows as the morning mist started to clear. Standing next to the door, leaning on the wall, was Jack, staff kept firmly in his grip, still wearing his blue sweater and brown tight pants rope of some sort wrapping around his calves. His feet were bare and Hiccup wondered mindlessly if the spirit could feel the cold that lingered around the doorway.

Sitting down near the fire, Hiccup scooped soup into a bowl for his morning meal, patting the seat next to him, inviting Jack to site down. 

“Thanks, but I’ll pass. Fire and ice don’t mix well.” Jack shifted against the wall, looking outside, brushing the wall with a pale finger, beautiful swirls of frost dancing across the wood. 

Unsure of how to respond, Hiccup changed the subject, “Well, today I need to teach at the academy, and since I can’t leave you alone, you’ll be coming with me.”

“Aw, what Hic? Do you not trust me?” Jack laughed, keeping his distance from the heat of the flame.

“Do I believe a hoard of stubborn and fight-first-ask-questions-later vikings will try to kill a mysterious spirit who can form devastating winter with a simple touch? Yes, yes I do.” 

Hiccup stood from his meal and headed towards the door, Toothless following close behind. Outside, the village was already awake, people and dragons alike working through the day together. Jack, catching up with the shorter boy, walked by his side, looking wide eyed as he absorbed the village as if he had never seen such a thing.

Walking towards the dragon academy, Jack jumps about, asking questions about this and that. His blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, his teeth white as freshly fallen snow. His smile, though, was what kept drawing Hiccup’s eyes to the winter spirit. It was almost magnetic, how Jack could smile so easily, finding fun in almost anything they came upon. 

Approaching the dragon academy, Jack’s chatter went quiet, as he looked about, examining the stone walls and chain roof in wonder. Toothless bounded into the arena, green eyes alight with happiness. Jack started to hang back as they entered, the group of Hiccup’s fellow dragon riders already assembled. 

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting atop their dragon, seeming in the wrong saddle, fighting about something Hiccup honestly didn’t want to know about. Fishlegs was reading over the Book of Dragons, muttering something under his breath as he stood next to Meatlug, rubbing her neck affectionately. Astrid was in the process of trying to kill Snotlout, their dragons not paying much attention to their riders. As Hiccup was trying to calm Astrid and to save one of his fellow dragon rider’s life, even though he wouldn’t mind if Astrid had her way with him. 

Jack walked up to an exotic looking dragon covered in spikes, it’s long tail relaxed against the ground, as Jack slowly extended his hand towards the dragon, trying to unearth anything he had read about in Mother Nature’s abode. After a few heavy seconds, the Deadly Nadder, met his hand, Jack jumping in joy, a bright smile on his face, as he started to copy the chubby blond haired boy’s actions, rubbing his fingers against the dragon’s neck. 

A loud yell started Jack, as he turned to see a blonde haired girl charging him, a broad double headed battle axe held tightly in her hands. Stepping away from the dragon, Jack was pushed to the ground as the viking girl held the axe to his throat, Jack’s staff escaping his grip during the fall.

The viking girl snarled, “What in Thor’s name are you doing to my dragon?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Wait! Astrid, no!” Hiccup rushed forward, kneeling next to Astrid, his hand trying to pry away the weapon.

Astrid’s grip held tight and unmoving, keeping her eyes on Jack’s blue ones, waiting for the teen under her to answer her question. Jack froze where he was, unmoving and not daring to take a breath, fighting between that fact he was being seen and that he had an axe to his throat. This had to be one of the top weirdest things he had encountered in his lifetime. 

This, and tying elves to Jamie’s spinning fan over his bed and turning the fan on high with the radio playing “We Wish You A Merry Christmas”.

“Well?” Astrid growled, the blade digging deeper into Jack’s throat.

“Well, you see, while Hiccup was busy trying to keep you from committing murder, I saw a bored dragon, I was also bored. So, I decided to have some fun and say ‘hello’. Is that a crime?” Jack smirked, “Also, would you be kind enough to stop straddling me in front of the entire village? I think Hiccup is getting jealous.”

Astrid huffed and got up, taking her battle axe with her, to Hiccup’s relief. As Jack returned to his feet, Hiccup punched him in the arm, causing the spirit to flinch, surprised that despite the small viking boy being so, well, small, Hiccup did have quite a bit more strength than the average kid in Burgess. 

Not saying a word to Jack, Hiccup walked to the center of the ring, announcing to the group of the new arrival, “Okay guys, as most of you have seen, or heard, thanks to Astrid, we have a visitor in Berk. He got lost at sea and landed on Berk, so try not to kill him. Any questions?”

A beefy guy sitting on a large, red, and seemingly sleeping, dragon spoke up, “I don’t like him.” 

Hiccup rolled his eyes, “And why is that, Snotlout?”

Jack almost laughed at the ridiculous name as he picked up his staff. Looking back towards the group of dragon riders, Snotlout continued his rant.

“Because Hookfang was also bored. Why did he go say hi to a girl dragon when he could’ve met the amazing forces of a Monstrous Nightmare? And hence, this means he’s weak, and my father told me the weak don’t have a place in the village.”

A girl with long braids to her waist joined the conversation, “Didn’t your father also drop you a dozen times when you were a kid? Because it’s showing.” 

Her twin laughed, high fiving each other, which lead to punching...which lead to them wrestling on ground, fists and kicks flying. 

Jack chuckled at the girl’s comeback, appreciating her spunk. Looking back at the others, Jack locked eyes with Hiccup, who gave him a small smile, before continuing his speech.

“Anyone else?” Hiccup offered.

“Yeah, I’ve got one.” Astrid started.

“Oh no.” Hiccup yelped.

“Where are you from, Jack?” Astrid spat.

Astrid stood eye to eye with Jack, unnerving the winter spirit, panicking at the sudden human attention which was being directed at him. Unknowing how to respond, Jack leaned forward, blowing on the viking girl’s glaring face, Astrid jerking away as frost froze her hair stiff, the entire group of dragon riders staring at the sudden appearance of the mysterious ice. 

“Ohhh no. Jack, run!” Hiccup yelled, moving towards the spirit, trying to get him out of harms way.

“Hookfang! Fire!” Snotlout yelled, scaring the sleeping dragon, causing the dragon to catch fire and throw his rider off, flying swiftly out of the academy and disappearing into the sky. The vikings froze, looking at Hiccup wide eyed, looking for some sort of explanation. 

Hiccup rose his hands in surrender, “Look, I know this looks really weird, but trust me. He’s a friend, I swear. This is Jack. Jack Frost. He’s a winter spirit.”

“Oh great, then can he like, stop giving us only nine months of winter. I’ll give him my sister’s arm for an extra month.” Tuffnut called from the ground as Ruffnut used his own hands to slap himself. 

Hiccup first addressed the twins. “First, we are not cutting off anyone’s arms, secondly, I don’t think Berk could survive more winter than it already has.”

“Oh yeah, we know. Death and destruction. Beautiful thing.” Ruffnut said in between slapping her brother.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, who was still staring at Jack like he was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Jack took a step forward, edging closer to the girl, taking her hand and gently resting it upon his chest, a soft heartbeat reverberating through her hand, her muscles relaxing. 

“I’m not dangerous, okay? You can trust me.” Jack said, feeling like he was calming a young Jamie, that there truly was no monsters under his bed. 

Astrid nodded, moving away from Jack, before punching him in the arm, a tough look back on her face. Jack gently touched his poor arm, looking back to Hiccup who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. 

“I still don’t like you.” Snotlout shouted, from his seat in a water trough, steaming bubbling out of the water from what Jack suspected Snotlout’s burning butt, graciously given by Hookfang, who was still no where to be seen.

Jack flew over to the grumpy viking, hovering a foot over the water, touching the surface with his staff, freezing the trough solid, encasing the viking to cold seat. Laughing as Snotlout tried to push himself from the ice prison of sorts, Fishlegs bounded over.

“Holy Odin! You really are a spirit! Can I ask a few questions? Like, how do you guys use for transport? Or do you just walk? Have you ever me Thor? What do you like to eat? What about to drink? How long can you sleep? Do you even ever sleep? Can you die? Are you immortal or mortal with a few perks here and there? What powers do you have? Can you freeze people solid? How abo-” Fishlegs ranted, surprising Jack at how much he could speak in a short amount of time. 

“Woah there.” Jack cut off, the Wind pushing the spirit back to Hiccup’s side, “That went from nice to gruesome real quick.”

Fishlegs muttered a quick apology, before calling his dragon over, introducing Jack to Meatlug, also showing the spirit the other dragons. Hiccup smiled at how well the dragon riders had accepted Jack, half expecting something to get blown up or worse in the process. As the day continued, Jack stuck fairly close to Hiccup, Fishlegs, or Astrid, who had warmed up to the idea of Jack being not a foe but a friend fairly easily. During Hiccup’s academy lecture, Ruffnut had consistently tried to hit on Jack, to the point the winter spirit has chosen to stand between Astrid and Stormfly. 

As the academy hours started to wind down, the dragons were fed, and the riders went to great hall for dinner, Hiccup was glad to see that Jack had fit well into the group. Jack hung back for Hiccup to finish cleaning up the arena, saying goodbye to the dragon riders as they went to the great hall, while Snotlout, well, crawled his way there, giving Jack the satisfaction he had wished for. 

Picking up an extra broom, Jack started to help, his eyes straying to the freckled boy once in a while, before shaking his head, trying to keep himself focused on his task. All the while, Hiccup noticing Jack’s struggle, smiled at the obvious looks, making sure to make eye contact with every look. 

Jack left the arena with pink tinted cheeks while Hiccup sported a smug grin, Toothless following behind at their heels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the action begins!

A week passed with the same routine, and neither Jack or Hiccup minded much. Everyday it was a different lesson at the academy, trying a different kind of food or drink Jack had never even heard of before, helping around the village by herding sheep or stopping a wild dragon from destroying the village, and honestly Jack couldn’t get enough of it. The culture and ways were so different from Jamie’s. 

That, and he could actually be seen.

The happiness that bubbled in his chest every time a villager called his name or asked him a question was indescribable. When he was alone at the academy with the dragon riders he could let the wind blow him about and even helped the twins with their smaller, less violent pranks, by spreading patches of ice or casting snow drifts in certain places. Astrid was starting to let him even climb on Stormfly behind her, during her morning ride around Berk. Fishlegs was enraptured by the way spirits lived, but there were a few subjects Jack refused to talk about. Like the Guardians and Pitch.

Snotlout still hated him, and while Jack could live without his favor, Hiccup wasn’t so keen. Jack understood his worry, not any of them knowing what rash move the boy would take which would lead to the village finding word of Jack’s unnatural abilities. 

It wasn’t until Hiccup’s metal peg leg froze to a patch ice during one of Jack’s many pranks, did Hiccup call Jack down from his perch upon his staff, Astrid pausing their conversation and returning to a dozing Stormfly. 

“Yeah, Hic?” Jack asked, walking up the the freckled boy. 

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow, “What did you do this time?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jack mocked in innocence. 

“Jack.”

Jack hesitated, before caving to Hiccup’s words. “The twins went yak tipping, I was supposed to keep you here.”

Jack set to work on getting Hiccup’s leg off of the ice. “You know Jack, you don’t have to help them with everything.”

“I know, but yak tipping doesn’t exactly do any harm. I am also the spirit of fun, Hic. If I can help those two have a bit more fun than usual, then great. Besides, your dad has probably already caught them.” Jack concluded, his tone light, as he pried the peg leg with a small knife Stoick had given him.

Jack had originally been offered a broad sword, then an axe, then a mace. When he had refused them all, Jack wanting to just stick with his staff, Hiccup had managed to find a compromise. Jack still hadn’t wanted to take it, but, after many failed attempts to lose the small knife, Jack had eventually agreed to carry in a small sheath inside his blue sweater pocket. 

Hiccup walked off, Toothless blasting the ice for good measure, the small patch of ice exploding into small fragments at the will of the the sharp plasma blast, Jack following on the freckled boy’s heels. As Hiccup set up for the day’s lesson, Thornado swept into the academy, the chief riding proudly on the Thunderdrum. Jumping off of the blue wide mouthed dragon, Stoick approached his son, worry in his brown eyes.

“Son.”

Giving a nervous glance to Astrid and Jack, Hiccup asked, “Is something wrong Dad?” 

Stoick turned to the dragon riders, addressing the teens, “Outcasts are attacking, get on your dragons and help the villagers to safety. The Outcasts have already started to burn down the village, get everyone to the Great Hall. And don’t get yourselves into any unnecessary trouble.” 

Stoick climbed onto the mighty Thunderdrum and soared off towards the village, sounds of the clashing of blades and war cries being heard in a symphony of chaos. The dragon riders mounted their dragons, following their chief’s orders. Jack grabbed the hem of Hiccup’s shirt, looking towards the village. 

“What can I do to help?” Jack asked, not meeting Hiccup’s eyes.

Hiccup sighed, “Jack, there are houses on fire. And last time I checked, you can’t get too close to any sort of heat.” Hiccup tugged himself free, climbing onto Toothless’s back, hooking himself onto the saddle, his peg leg gearing to the right tail fin setting, Toothless eager to fly. “Look, Jack, maybe, it would be best for you to get to the Great Hall.”

With that, Hiccup took off, leaving Jack alone in the academy. Shifting from foot to foot, Jack stepped out of the arena, walking along the path to Berk, making way for the Great Hall. As he neared the village of Berk, Jack could see people fleeing to safety, some trying to put out the fires, and some fighting back against the chaos. Blood covered the dirt roads and ash floated through the air, smoke hiding the sun and clouds, casting a foreboding glare against the landscape. Knowing for sure Hiccup would hate him for this, Jack ran for the village, dashing through small pathways, setting to work on putting out the hot burning flames with a touch of staff, no one paying him any mind in the fight. 

The heat made Jack light headed and made his stomach curl, his vision blurring every time he got too close. Jack headed towards the outskirts of the town, where far less people were found. Slamming his staff down upon the ground, a thick layer of ice froze over the smouldering debris, the sudden cold sweeping out the flames, thick smoke billowing into the air. 

It wasn’t when Jack set his eyes upon a house ravaged by flames did he see a shadow move through one of the windows, followed by a high pitched scream. Diving for the doorway, Jack dashed between the flames, his vision starting to cloud as the heat surrounded him, his body feeling weak. 

“Hello?” Jack’s voice sounded scratchy and hoarse, sounding nothing like it’s usual tone. 

A small cough was heard in the next room, Jack repeating his question, a small voice answered to Jack’s relief.

“...help”

Stumbling into the crumbling room, Jack set his eyes on a small girl, her traits too blurred to make them out, as he reached for the little girl, leaping out of the closest window, the girl in his arm clutching his sweater for dear life. Running from the house, Jack froze what was left of the foundation and walls, putting the flames out with a simple wave of his staff. 

While holding onto the girl with one arm, the other onto his crooked staff, Jack ran the best he could to the main roads, seeing the looming building of the Great Hall. 

“Almost there.” Jack muttered, the small girl in his arms nodding, Jack starting to feel warm tears on his shoulder. 

Turning to look down the hill, Jack could see more Outcast ships approaching, the main part of the fighting happening down at the docks, the large figure of Stoick the Vast evident as he fought back against the hoard of enemies. 

Continuing on, Jack reached part of the village which was still safe from destruction, villagers, big and small, fleeing to the safety of the Great Hall, a stream of Outcasts heading their way. With his vision clearing, Jack ran to the bottom of the stairs which lead to the Great Hall, where Fishlegs and Snotlout stood, helping the wounded and elderly up the steep steps. 

“Snotlout!” Jack called, the burly boy turning towards the spirit. 

Prying the girl off of his sweater, kneeling down, Jack held the girl at arm’s length, the small child still having thick tears streaming down her face. 

“Hey, don’t worry, okay? It’s going to be alright. You just have to believe that everything is going to be fine.” Jack smiled, the small girl seeming to be comforted by his words, at least by a little bit.

“Jack!”

Jack turned, seeing a swarm of Outcasts surrounding them, their broad shoulders and ugly faces making them look like something Jack had only seen in his nightmares. Each enemy warrior held a broad sword, an axe, or a mace in their meaty hands. 

“I’m scared.” The small girl whimpered, Jack looking back at her, a warm look in his blue eyes.

“Don’t worry, we’re just going to have a bit of fun, okay?”

The child was confused, “Like what?”

Jack lifted her off the ground, placing her securely into Snotlout’s arms, the boy confused and awkward as he held the girl, a look of slight disgust brushing his features. 

Summoning a snowball to his hand, Jack pitched it into the air, hitting of the men in the face, the rest of his allies laughing at the fool. With a swish of his staff, a dozen more snowballs of fun scattered the ground, Fishlegs and Jack hitting the Outcasts, until they were laughing in confusion at the strange magic of fun Jack cast. Using the Wind to push him forward, Jack twirled his staff, freezing his foes to the ground, Meatlug and Fishlegs finishing them off, knocking them out and pushing them down, Jack finishing his gleeful work, gluing the Outcasts to the ground. 

Before he knew it, a pair of small arms wrapped around Jack’s knees, the spirit looking down to see the small girl, hugging his like a lifeline. Jack ruffled her chocolate colored hair, as she looked up, a bright smile on her face, her two front teeth missing. 

The small child nudged Jack to her eye level, her small chubby hands moving his pure white hair away from his ear, as she cupped her hands around them, leaning in to whisper something into Jack’s ear. 

“Thank you white haired guardian.” 

A flash of sadness crossed Jack’s face at the word ‘guardian’, but it passed too quickly for neither Fishlegs or Snotlout to notice. A bright smile made his way onto his face, as Jack pulled away from the girl, ruffling her hair once more as he stood from his position. 

“Fishlegs, make sure she gets to the Great Hall safely.” Jack turned on his heel, about to leave when Snotlout’s words halted him in his tracks.

“Where do you think you’re going, Snowflake?”

Jack turned and laughed, “I’m going to keep putting the fires out. What else am I good for?”

Jack raced down the hill, his bare feet crusted in ash and mud, splatters of blood dotting his legs as he bounded over bodies of wounded foes. Grabbing a bucket from the side of the road, Jack worked with the townspeople, setting about putting out the fires as Astrid and Stormfly dumped buckets of water from above. 

As the fires started to die out, and the fighting was still concentrated on the docks, Jack rushed people to the safety of the Great Hall, stopping enemy Outcasts in their tracks when he could. As he vacated the villagers out of the area, Jack kept his eyes on the sky, looking for a sign of Hiccup and Toothless, worry growing in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

The streets were barren and deserted, not a living soul among them. Bare feet pattered on the compact dirt, running from passageway to passageway, making sure the area was free from civilians. A few vikings from the docks were returning to the Great Hall as the battle died down. Putting out small fires here and there, Jack rushed about, trying to help in any way possible. 

The eerie silence suddenly made itself known, as Jack looked about, realizing that no more vikings were returning, but no sight of Stoick nor Hiccup met his icy blue eyes. Fear started to bloom in his chest, as Jack flew about the town, searching the rubble and ruins as he made his way down to the docks. The smoke and ash were thick and heavy, painting the sky in greys and whites, as the sun clawed at the darkness. Jack was barely able to see a few yards ahead of him, as he looked about, trying to gain his bearings as the Wind pushed him in the direction he hoped to be the docks.

His feet were covered in thick grime, his tan trousers almost black with ash and mud, splatters of dirt mixed with frost clung to his sweater, and his usual white hair was grey with falling ash that floated through the air. Droplets of blood covered his legs when he was previously busy with helping the wounded to the Great Hall. His porcelain face had a smudge of soot from the burning house he had saved the girl from, and his eyes stung with smoke. 

Setting down on the ground, Jack stood at the docks, the shadows of Outcast soldiers who stood on the loosely nailed wood, their hazy figures alerting Jack of his blocked path. Edging around the enemies, Jack crept along the top of the water, a thick layer of ice keeping him afloat as he neared the commotion up ahead. The clouds of white ash hid the creeping spirit as he neared an Outcast ship, Jack readied his staff, his eyes widening at the sight before him. 

On the rickety docks, stood a large man with a black beard, a large horned helmet sitting atop of his hair, a broadsword to Hiccup’s throat, the brown haired viking boy unmoving, looking at Toothless, who was being held to the ground by nets, ropes, and Outcast soldiers, the night fury’s muzzle being pushed to the ground harshly. Stoick was surrounded by Outcasts, none of them moving, as if waiting for the order to kill the red bearded man with glee, as the chief glared at the black bearded man who was threatening his son and heir. 

“Alvin, let my son go.” Stoick hissed, Jack shivered in fear at the tone of the chief’s voice.

The black bearded man, Alvin, snarled, “I think not. The Dragon Conqueror will be coming with us.”

Jack crept closer, entirely unnoticed to the vikings before him. Using the Wind, Jack jumped in front of Alvin and Hiccup, positioned in the middle of the dock, the wood creaking under Jack’s light weight as Jack pointed his crooked staff at Alvin, causing the bearded viking to jump back, his eyes going wide with fear of the white haired newcomer. 

“Leave our chief alone, let Hiccup go, and get off of Berk. Now.” Jack threatened, a piercing glare pointed at Alvin, a dark look covering his pale face, a shiver rushing up Hiccup’s spine at the spirit’s words.

Alvin laughed, “Or what? You’ll poke me with your stick?”

The Outcasts behind Jack laughed mockingly, Hiccup’s bright emerald eyes meeting Jack’s. Hiccup didn’t want Jack to use his powers, not here, and not now, with his father watching his every move. The blade was pressed deeper into Hiccup’s throat, causing Jack to tighten his grip on his staff. 

“Maybe I will.” Jack said, causing the Outcasts to go silent, a nervous whispering hovering over the docks.

Hiccup shook his head, “Jack, don’t.” Hiccup pleaded, he couldn’t have his friend sacrifice himself just for Hiccup. “Please don’t do it, Jack.”

“Sorry, Hic.” Jack muttered, as he slammed his staff to the ground, coating the docks in heavy ice, causing panic and chaos among the Outcasts.

“What in Odin’s name is this?! Sorcery! Magic!” Alvin bellowed, his grip loosening on Hiccup.

Taking his chance, Jack spun his staff around his shoulders in one fluid motion, bringing the staff about, hitting Alvin with the crook of the wood, freezing the viking enemy solid, grabbing Hiccup’s arm before the ice could spread to the freckled boy.

“Run for your lives!” 

The Outcasts ran for their boats, the beats of their heavy feet vibrating the wood of the docks, as a few burly men grabbing their leader, quickly boarding their fierce battle ships, throwing insults and curses at the village of Berk as they sailed away, disappearing into the clouds of ash. 

Hiccup’s small but strong hands startled the spirit, snapping him out of his daze, as Hiccup pushed him away, looking behind him in fear. 

“Jack, you have to go now. Jack, fly!” Hiccup pushed harder, as heavy footsteps approached.

“Hic? Hiccup? What the hell are you talking about?” Jack asked, as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge of the docks.

“Jack! My dad! He’s going to-” Hiccup was cut off by a large hand that pushed him back, the smaller boy falling onto his rear, his eyes looking at the looming figure in fear.


	11. Chapter 11

Stoick the Vast stood in front of Jack, a large muscled arm lunging for the spirit, encasing Jack in a strong hold as he desperately tried to escape, the Wind billowing around them, trying to loosen the mighty grip of the chief. Plucking Jack from the ground, Stoick grabbed the spirit’s staff with ease, holding it out of the Jack’s reach, Jack fighting against Stoick’s every move. Hiccup stood, his small hands battling against his father’s large arms, doing nothing to slow the chief down as he walked down the docks, a small group of viking men huddled at the end of their path. 

“Dad, please, Jack didn’t do any harm!” Hiccup tried, begging his father to change his mind on whatever the village chief was about to do. 

Stoick moved to the crowd of vikings, brushing Hiccup aside like dust. “I want him locked up. Make sure he has no way of escape.” 

Stoick passed Jack over to his men, during the transaction, the wind blew, gust of cold air freeing Jack from his capturers. Before Jack could get far, Stoick lept up, throwing Jack back down to the ground, the vikings throwing themselves to the ground, securely holding down the spirit, the Wind pushing every which way, Jack doing everything in his power to escape. Jack looked up at Hiccup, silently begging to be let go, waiting for the viking boy to do something. Anything. But nothing came.

Hiccup watched as the villagers of Berk tied Jack down, knowing fully well that he had no power in this situation. His father had given the order, and no matter what Hiccup did, he wouldn’t be able to stop it. A sharp tug at his chest forced Hiccup look into Jack’s blue eyes, silently pleading to be let go. Hiccup didn’t know what to do; this was almost the same situation when Toothless had saved Hiccup from the Monstrous Nightmare only about half a year ago. But there were no dragons he could train to help Jack. There was no Red Death to defeat. There were no other spirits to help Jack. He was on his own, and Hiccup hated himself because of that. 

Turning to his father, Hiccup tried again, “Dad, he was just trying to save me. To save the village! You can’t lock him up now, he-”

Stoick walked past him, Jack’s staff still held tight in his large meaty hands. Kneeling down next to Jack, Stoick held out his staff, Jack struggling against the coarse rope which bound his hands behind his back, his face held firmly to the ground, as four viking managed to hold the spirit down, frost pooling around the spirit. 

“Give. It. Back.” Jack seethed, glaring at the chief. 

Stoick stood, looking down at Jack, “Lock up this - this monster.”

As the group of vikings lifted Jack up off the ground, and started to move him to Berk’s holding prison. Hiccup rounded on his father once more, making another desperate act in order to help his friend. 

“Enough, Hiccup. I’ve made my final word. And I’m not changing it.” Stoick walked past his son, stalking off to the Great Hall. 

Hiccup turned towards Toothless, who had gotten out of his bindings from the Outcasts fairly easily once they had left the island. Toothless nudged the dragon rider’s leg, looking at the hoard of vikings taking away the bound spirit. 

“I don’t know what to do, bud.” Hiccup ran his fingers over Toothless’s neck.

Stormfly soared overhead, heading in the direction of the dragon academy. Climbing onto Toothless’s back, Hiccup chased after Astrid, hoping that she would have some sort of insight to help Jack’s situation. Blasting off in the academy’s direction, Toothless dived into the arena, the dragon riders already talking amongst themselves. 

“Guys, I need your help.” The riders looked up from their conversations, sensing the urgency in Hiccup’s voice. Even the twins had stopped to listen. “Jack saved the village. He’s the reason Alvin left. He exposed himself to my father to save us. My dad has him locked up in the cells, we have to do something to help him.”

Snotlout spoke first, “Why? He has the power to freeze entire islands and can keep up with Toothless. If he ever got mad, then all of Berk could be gone in a second. Face it, Hiccup, he’s a threat.”

“I don’t know,” Tuffnut said, “I mean, he help me and Ruffnut out a lot. Hey, remember that one time-”

Ruffnut’s fist collided with her brother’s face, a sharp crack being heard, making Hiccup cringe. “I think what Tuff here is trying to say is, that Jack may be a troublemaker like Tuffnut and I, but over the week he’s been here, he’s made himself a home here. I kinda miss him.” Ruffnut looked down at her boots, her gaze not looking up once during her speech. 

“I agree. Snotlout and I saw Jack bring back a girl to the Great Hall. When I was bringing her to her parents, she told me Jack had saved her out of a burning house. I highly doubt Jack would risk his life for someone if he had ill intentions towards the village.” Fishlegs added, stepping forward.

“See! We have to help Jack. He may have been here only a week, but he’s now a part of the academy. He saved my life. If I could some how show to my dad that Jack isn’t bad, then - then - he would have to let Jack go!” Hiccup said, trying to appeal to the group.

“But Hiccup,” Astrid spoke up, settling a gentle hand on his shoulder, “the chief’s word is final. If Jack is locked up by your father’s word, then you have no power to help him.”

Hiccup sighed, what felt like the fate of the world falling onto his shoulders. “Then what can I do?”

Astrid gave Hiccup a reassuring smile, removing her hand from his shoulder. “Only the chief can change his word. Maybe if you change his mind, he’ll let Jack go.” 

“But I’ve already tried.” Hiccup felt exhausted and weak, like nothing was in his control.

“Hiccup, you’ve trained a night fury, defeated the Red Death, and integrated dragons into the viking world. If you can do that, then freeing Jack should be nothing.”

Hiccup nodded, his courage building. He stepped back, turning on his heel to climb onto Toothless, before soaring off towards his home. It was almost sunset, and his father would be home soon. Astrid was right; if he could change his father’s mind about dragons, then changing his mind about Jack could work out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choo choo! all aboard the feels train!

The sunset streaked across the sky, as the oranges and pinks turned to blues and purles, settling into the darkness of the night. Hiccup sat in front of the fire, as he waited for the large figure to walk through the doorframe. The seconds ticked by like centuries. Toothless sat the top of the stairs, his green eyes drooping as he tucked his wings in closer around himself. Hiccup fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he waited, the silence feeling like a knife to the gut, after each passing minute, the knife would twist and shift, anxiety budding in Hiccup’s chest. The crackling fire shifted as the door opened, Hiccup jumping up when he saw he dad barge into the house. 

“Dad, we need to talk.”

“Son, I already-”

Hiccup cut his father off, “No, just listen. Jack, he - he- he was just trying to help. He isn’t evil dad. If he hadn’t jumped in, what do you think would have happened?” Stoick gave no reply, simply letting his son to continue his rant. “I would have been taken by Alvin, and you might have died. Toothless would’ve been killed or worse. Jack’s a good person, he just-”

“A good person?” Stoick questioned, “Hiccup, power often drives people to do horrible things. And I don’t want my people or Berk to get in the middle of that.”

“But-”

“That boy is human, not a dragon. He’s not one you can train Hiccup!” Stoick argued. 

“Please dad just give him a chance.”

Stoick sat down in a wicker chair, his weight causing the chair to moan in complaint. He ran a large hand over his face, gazing into the fire, watching the flames intently, the orange tendrils licking at the air hungrly. 

“Fine.” Stoick agreed, “But if he messes up anything, you are to take blame. Is that understood?”

Hiccup nodded, before bursting out of the house, bounding down the stone steps, and sliding down the slope to the cells. The air was sharp and stormy, yet not a single cloud in the sky. The wind howled from winds from the north, the ground dry and swirls of dust flew through the village like small dragons. 

Hiccup ran through the doorway which lead to the holding cells, taking the keys from the stationed guard, as he trekked down the long corridor, peeking into each doorway, seeing mostly empty and unused cells. Finally spotting the door which had to have held Jack, Hiccup tried to thrust the key into the keyhole, before realizing cold, clear, ice had frosted over the door.Taking out the small knife he carried with him, Hiccup chipped the ice away. Before unlocking the frozen wooden door. 

The door swung open, a burst of freezing air sweeping into the passageway. Inside was frozen over by thick ice, snow was piled high, sharp icicles hanging from the ceiling. Hiccup’s breath came out as clouds, before dispersing in the air. Taking a step inside, Hiccup searched about the small room, the moonlight giving out the smallest of light. Finally seeing a speck of blue contrasting against the pure white, Hiccup edged forward, until the temperature dropped a few several degrees further. 

Hiccup spoke, “Jack?”

Silence followed his remark, but no movement, not even a small twitch. 

“Jack. It’s okay. You can come out now. You’re free. I promise this won’t ever happen again. I promise.” Hiccup said, seeing a slight movement from the blue encased by snow in the corner.

“Jack, please, you’re safe now. Come on out.” 

Hesitantly, Jack sat up in a crouch, low to the ground, and piles of snow still sitting upon his shoulders. His hood was covering his white hair and eyes, keeping his gaze low, his figure seeming so much smaller than usual. 

“Trust me.” Hiccup extended his hands, waiting for any sort of movement from the winter spirit. 

The rattle of iron chains rang out, its harsh sound bouncing off the walls, making Hiccup’s eyes go wide as Jack stood to his full height, his wrists and ankles chained together, he heavy metal grinding into the pearl white skin, shredded skin and dried blood evident on his wrists. 

Jack took a step forward, a slight gust of wind crawling through the door desperately. Another step, and Hiccup itched to see Jack’s eyes, anything to tell him that everything was going to be okay. A billowing gust of wind thrashed into the room, Jack flying out of the room and out of Hiccup’s sight. 

“Jack!” Hiccup shrieked, tearing after Jack, knocking the stationed guard completely over as he ran outside, running as fast as he could in the direction the mighty wind was blowing. 

Dashing into the forest, Hiccup ran, tripping as he went, but still going as fast as possible with a peg leg. Dodging bushes and leaping over fallen logs, Hiccup crashed into the familiarity of the cove. The wind was rushing about, but by far calmer than before. Looking about the cove, nothing had changed much since Hiccup had first met Toothless. 

In the corner of his emerald eye, Hiccup spotted Jack, who was pacing back and forth, running his hands in his hair, tension and stress obvious.

Moving towards Jack, Hiccup spoke softly. “Jack?”

Spinning around, Jack took a small step back, his eyes wide with betrayal and strangely, fear. 

“Jack, it’s okay. Let’s go back, okay?” Hiccup trying. 

Jack shook his head, his gaze falling to the ground. His mouth opened, and then closed, the words catching in his throat. Jack tried again.

“I just don’t get it.” He muttered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know why - why - what I did wrong!” Jack ran his thin fingers through his hair, looking desperately at the moon for a reason Hiccup didn’t know. 

“Ja-”

“It’s - it’s my fault that all of this happened. If I didn’t arrive on Berk everything would’ve been fine. You would’ve never met me and none of this would've happened. The village wouldn’t be covered in ice and you would only have to worry about Toothless and the academy. Because of me, your father has to worry about his village and you have to deal with my mess. This all so fucked up and it’s all my fault.” Jack voice got softer, “It’s always my fault.”

Hiccup spoke before Jack could continue. “Jack, none of this is your fault. You saved the village! You helped stop the fires and saved a little girl from a burning building! You saved my life! And Toothless’s and my dad’s. Sure you created a bit of ice here and there, but this is Berk, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, if we can’t deal with a bit of ice, then we should all pack up and live somewhere else.” Hiccup paused for a moment, watching Jack’s facial expression lighten by every word he spoke, “The problem with vikings, Jack, is that once we see something new, we tend to overreact. Berk - Berk has never seen anything like a spirit who can cause winter - well, any spirit for that matter. I guess, they were just - startled, I guess.”

Hiccup took a few more steps forward, only a foot of distance between the two the teenagers. “So, that being said, do you trust me?”

Jack clasped and unclasped his hands, the iron chains rattling. Jack looked into Hiccup’s eyes, a long pause causing Hiccup to squirm under his quiet stare. Hesitantly, Jack nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

A grin exploded onto Hiccup’s face, jumping up to hug Jack, the cool temperature of the boy seeping into his clothes as Jack hugged back, their hearts synchronizing. Hiccup squeezed tighter, loving the feel of boy, his head fitting perfectly in the crook of Jack’s pale neck. The scent of pine and the clarity of frost filled Hiccup’s nose as he snuggled into Jack’s embrace. 

Suddenly realizing what he had been doing, Hiccup pushed away, nervously scratching the back of his neck. “So, um, Jack. Let’s get you out of those chains and get your staff back, okay?”

Jack smirked and threw a wink, “Sounds good, Hic.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've planned out the rest of the story, and counted out how many chapters it should be until the end. Sadly, we are already half way through! Wow!

Jack held his staff eagerly, holding tight like the piece of wood was a lifeline. He rolled it in his palms and traced the crook with his fingers. He enjoyed the feel of the familiar staff back in his hands. It had been an entire day since it had been stolen from him, and even though most would view his time of imprisonment as only a small piece of time compared to his age, Jack would’ve sworn it was the worst; the feeling of being defenseless and alone; it was a bitter reminder of his first three hundred years, and his battle with Pitch.

Jack glanced up as Hiccup walked about his small workbench in Gobber’s blacksmith forge. Or, dragon-dentist-&-weapon-making shop. Jack hadn’t been bothered to remember during his stay. He was far too busy remembering the sudden high demand to remember everyone’s name, helping the twins with one of their foolish pranks, and kinda attending the dragon academy. Not having a dragon in a dragon riders club called the dragon academy is kinda hard to participate in by being dragonless. Well, unless you count the times Jack had been allowed to ride behind Astrid. 

Hiccup was currently trying to find a way to remove Jack’s cuffs, and while Hiccup was trying, finding a tool which didn’t require fire or heat was becoming a problem. While Jack would’ve easily been good with the old pick-the-lock, or the freeze-it-until-it-shatters thing. Jack could’ve worked with both, but decided to keep his mouth shut, watching Hiccup look about for his tools.   
Jack found it sort of entertaining, watching the fluid actions of the boy as he stumbled about the workbench, muttering under his breath, sometimes tripping on a stray tool or piece of leather. 

“So, Jack.” Hiccup started, as he bent over, looking under his workbench. 

“Yeah?”Jack asked, as he played with a terrible terror who had sneaked in just moments ago.

“Are you coming back with me to the house?”

Jack froze, Hiccup giving the white haired boy a worried look. Jack had stopped moving, not a single muscle twitching, his breathing stopping as his gaze glassed over, causing the freckled boy to walk over, placing a warm hand on the cool shoulder. Hiccup shook Jack’s shoulder, a moment passed before Jack lurched forward, gasping for breath. After he had caught his breath, Jack ran a pale hand over his face, shaking his head.

“No thanks, Hic. I...I don’t think I’d be welcome there anymore-”

Hiccup interrupted, “Don’t worry, you’re still welcome to sleep over.”

“No, Hic. I don’t want to.” Jack stated, casting his eyes towards the ground, the chains around his ankles causing a shiver run up his spine, “Sorry, Hiccup.”

Hiccup sighed, and walked back to his workbench, shuffling about. A saddening silence fell over the two, as the shifting of tools and the soft snores of the terrible terror was the only things brave enough to shatter the quiet. 

“Where will you go then?” Hiccup paused, his voice starting to tremble, “Are you...are you going to leave?”

Jack shifted, “I guess I’ll sleep in the academy. I mean, the dragons like me, so it shouldn’t be a problem, right?” Jack laughed, trying to bring up the mood.

Hiccup didn’t answer, both of them knowing that Jack still hadn’t answered the question which still hung in the air like a horrible omen. 

Jack ran a hand through his hair, looking out the window, avoiding Hiccup’s sharp gaze, “Nah, I won’t leave. It takes a lot more to get rid of me.”

Hiccup smiled, “Good, because you know what we do to people who leave the academy, right?”

Jack looked back at the dragon rider, “No, what ever does happen?” Jack mocked interest, his azure eyes lighting up with glee.

“We hunt them down and sacrifice them to the gods of course.” Hiccup joked, causing Jack to tilt his head back in laughter. 

A half hour of trying different tools and ways to pry the chains off, Hiccup finally succeeded, Jack rubbing his tired wrists, happy to have the iron away from his flesh. Hiccup threw the useless iron into the forge, melting the metal until liquid, Jack giving him a confused look. Hiccup minded his own business as he rushed about, drawing quick sketches and measuring what seemed random objects to Jack, as he stood to the side, letting Hiccup do as he wished, both of them not in a rush to do much of anything. Well, except for Hiccup, who refused to tell the spirit of what the hell he was making. 

Jack sat in the corner, his eyes drooping as the snores of the terrible terror lulled him to sleep. Hiccup chuckled, walking over to the half-asleep spirit, waking him up, walking Jack to the academy, the sprite half-walking, half-leaning as the made their way. The stars were lit bright up above, and the moon smiled down on them in it’s crescent glow. 

“You sure you’ll be okay here?” Hiccup looked about, seeing no place but stone to sleep on. 

Jack laughed as he summoned a snow bank, which he snuggled into, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. This isn’t the strangest place I’ve slept, you know.”

“Oh really?” Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow, doubting his friend. 

Jack smiled, “Yeah, there was this time where I slept in a van with a bunch of hippie circus performers in the 70’s. That, my friend, was very strange.”

“What’s a van? And a hippie? Or a circus? And where’s the 70’s?” Hiccup asked, only to get the heavy breathing of the sleeping form of Jack Frost. 

Hiccup ruffled the spirit’s hair, his hand slowing at the feel of the soft spikes. Hiccup had expected them to be coarse and unruly, but it felt like silk, tiny flecks of frost turning to water at Hiccup’s warm touch as he pulled away, saying goodnight to the sleeping boy, leaving to finish his project. 

The next morning Jack woke with no much memory of the night before, only a hazy memory of a conversation he may or may not have had with Hiccup, and had no idea he had gotten to the dragon academy with really messed up hair, even by Jack’s standards. He looked up, seeing Astrid take off for her morning ride, Snotlout approaching the academy dragonless, but looking a bit burned as he muttered something about a ‘dumb dragon’. 

Jack stood, stretching his long limbs as he got ready for the day, well, more like fix his hair and then he was done, but it was still something he had to do. About to go up to Snotlout to cause his morning mischief, the dark form of Toothless soared into the academy, stopping Jack in his tracks as Hiccup climbed off the mighty dragon’s back, another small form clambering after the peg legged boy. Approaching curiously, Jack walked closer to the freckled dragon rider. 

“Jack, you remember Torg, right?” Hiccup smiled, as the little girl practically jumped into Jack’s arms.

The girl from the burning house snuggled into Jack’s sweater, Jack smiling widely as he ruffled her long hair, the girl laughing and muttering ‘thank you’s in between her sweet laughs. 

“I’m still surprised he did anything to help.” Snotlout grumbled as watched darkly at the sky, waiting for Hookfang. 

Torg stuck her tongue out at the dark haired boy as Jack set her down, kneeling down next to her as she played with frost on his jacket. Hiccup wa about to say something about Snotlout’s rude comment when Jack spoke first, gazing at the child close to him lovingly. “It’s okay Hiccup, I don’t have many strong points, I admit it, but protecting those around me is something I can do best.”

“Kind of like a guardian!” Torg smiled happily.

Jack’s eyes darkened, a false smile on his face as her ruffled the girl’s hair, “...yeah, just like a guardian.”


	14. Chapter 14

The days were starting to get colder as winter approached, ice crept in from the north, and snow started to fall in the early mornings. Frost froze over the grass and dirt passageways which wound through out village. Some vikings blamed the new spirit on Berk, while some argued against that theory. People muttered it under their breaths, casting wary glances at Jack, while some of the vikings changed none of their previous behavior, gathering to the white haired boy in conversation. Dragon training came and went, Hiccup staying late with the spirit until Toothless got too restless, and would always ask if Jack would want to go back to the house, the spirit always declining the offer each time. 

But, as time went by, the village, and Stoick as well, started to reach out to Jack in Hiccup’s delight. Hiccup would smile each time a viking had trouble locating one of their lost yaks and Jack would let the Wind take him high above the land, finding the critter in a matter of minutes. Small house fires started accidentally by dragons were a dwindling problem, and the rebuilding of the village was going smoothly. Jack and Hiccup often worked together, sitting closely in the Great Hall during meals, either discussing new plans and lessons for the dragon academy, or Hiccup scolding Jack for helping the twins in yak tipping again. 

The sky was overcast and foggy, clouds drifting close to the sea like viking long boats. Melting frost and morning mist clung to the greenery as dragon riders and a lone spirit trekked through the woods, ambling along an old path. Hiccup leading the tired group to their destination, as the morning sun was still sleeping beyond the horizon. Jack jumped about the tired humans, his usual attentiveness getting on Snotlout’s nerves, to Jack’s joyous glee.

“Hiccup! Where the hell are we going?” The burly teen asked, glaring at the white haired boy.

Jack stopped upon a rock up ahead of the group, turning to Hiccup for guidance. Squatting down, Jack leaned on his staff, his temple resting on the treasured wood. Hiccup paused next to Jack, pivoting on his heel as he turned the group. 

“Today, we’re going to learn how to tame wild dragons.” Hiccup announced. 

“But we already know how to tame dragons. How do you think I can ride Stormfly?” Astrid asked, a dark tone hanging on the edge of her voice.

Hiccup held up his hands in defense, Jack remembering slightly of this topic coming up during one of their talks in the Great Hall. “Yes, I know you all can tame dragons. But today is an exercise to see if you can tame a wild dragon without any kind of help.”

“And why are we out here so early?” Fishlegs asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah! It’s not fair if Snowman over there gets to be happy and we don’t!” Snotlout countered.

Jack laughed next to Hiccup, the freckled boy locking eyes with the spirit, before a bright blush flared across their cheeks, before Hiccup tore his eyes away, addressed his cousin. 

“Good question,” Hiccup reached into the side pocket inside his fur vest, pulling out a piece of parchment with some writing and the book of dragons, “that is because we are traveling to far side of Berk, where I have assigned you a certain type of dragon that you must tame.”

“Then why didn’t we fly to the other side of the island? It would’ve been a hell of a lot faster than walking.” Tuffnut said, glaring at Hiccup.

“Because our dragons would have scared the wild dragons off and into hiding, and if you plan on taming one for today’s lesson, I would suggest against it.” Hiccup replied. 

Hiccup continued to explain the lesson in detail, listing off which trainer would be taming which dragon. Jack looked about the group, his eyes being pulled upward, towards the sky. The early morning sun painting the sky in colors of oranges and pinks, chasing away the darkness. His blue eyes drifted downwards, his eyes locking Hiccup’s face, a warm feeling spreading across Jack’s face as he watched Hiccup give his lesson, his emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight, his freckles standing out on his tan skin. Jack sighed, loving how several hues of greens swam together in his eyes, his nose slightly pink from the winter air. Hiccup licked his lips, as he continued to speak, Jack watching mindlessly as his rosy lips spoke fluidly, his totally kissable lips dancing to words Jack really should’ve been listening to. 

Shaking his head, Jack tried to focus on Hiccup’s words, “-Monstrous Nightmare. Astrid and Snotlout you’ll be taming a Zippleback. Jack you’ll be taming a Deadly Nadder.” 

An eruption of protests followed suit: 

“You’re pairing ME with HIM?” Astrid screamed.

“I don’t really want to go near a Monstrous Nightmare. I’m better with Gronckles.” Fishlegs added nervously.

“I agree with your decision Hiccup!” Snotlout thanked, but a battle axe being thrown in his direction caused quite a girly scream to end his sentence. 

“Ha! You think we can’t cause any chaos with stupid Gronckles?” Tuffnut challenged.

Ruffnut smirked, “We can do anything we want.”

“Nice offer, but I’ve never gotten near a Deadly Nadder without Astrid. I really think this is a bad idea!” Jack backed away a bit, throwing his hands up in surrender. 

“Look, guys, you maybe didn’t get your favorite dragon, but I planned it this way so you guys have a chance to learn.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure all of Jamie’s teachers said that too, but they were lying.” Jack muttered, casting his eyes to the ground. 

Hiccup continued, “Whoever can tame their dragon first will receive a prize of their choosing. Deal?” 

Still grumbling, the group departed, each going their separate ways, Jack and Hiccup straying behind, Hiccup promising Jack a little help for the occasion. Jack pulled the freckled boy in his choice of direction, straying from the paths entirely, the Wind still, Jack simply guessing his way about the forest. Jumping up over logs and swerving around bushes, wading through underbrush as Hiccup stumbled along. Stopping suddenly, Hiccup crashed into the spirit, the two of them tumbling down a steep hill, Jack instinctively wrapping his arms around the other male, bracing their impact. 

Opening his bright blue eyes, a mess of brown hair mixed with the blue sky overhead met his sights, his hands rushing to the boy on top of him, trying to feel for a pulse. With one hand cradling the back of Hiccup’s head, another tracing up and down the side of his neck, his blue eyes wide, not bothering to notice their position or the wide eyed stare Hiccup was giving Jack, as a heavy blush stained his face. 

“Jack?”

“One sec.”

“Jack.”

“Hm?”

“I think I - I’m okay.” Hiccup muttered.

Jack froze, his fingers stopping in movement, realizing the warm breath ruffling his hair above him, cold metal against his shin, pressure being applied to Jack’s hips as the boy above him straddled him. Looking up slowly, Jack met eyes with Hiccup, before quickly looking to the side, the bushes around them suddenly being the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. A familiar warm spread across the spirit’s cheeks as he felt Hiccup shifting above him. Messy brown hair blinded his view of the foliage as a soft sensation was pressed against his pale lips. Warmth seeping into his cold skin, the feel of Hiccup’s chest against his own and a foreign hand winding through his hair causing Jack’s eyes to flutter close, pushing back into the kiss.

Moving a hand down to Hiccup’s chest, the other sliding down to the boy’s shoulder blades. Lips moving slowly, Jack’s mind going blank, only the two of them in the universe, nothing else mattered. Not the sun, the moon, or the stars. Not dragons, or dragon riders, or vikings. Just them.

Parting for breath, Jack leaned his forehead against the other’s, Hiccup’s breath coming out in puffs as Jack chuckled, messing with Hiccup’s hair, mindlessly twirling a strand in his fingers. Hiccup’s nose brushed Jack’s, Hiccup sitting up, running a hand through his hair as he smiled down at Jack. Smiling back, Jack sat up, his arms winding around Hiccup’s waist. 

“Hey, Hic?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you go out with me?” Jack whispered, staring hopefully into Hiccup’s emerald eyes.

Hiccup laughed lightly, “I was waiting for you to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm back in school from spring break so I'll be updating less often. I'll try to update 2 or 3 times a week.


	15. Chapter 15

The walk back was boring to say the least, as Hiccup lead the group home, Jack taking up the rear, sauntering along behind the twins as they giggled about something they had in a basket. Everyone had managed to train their dragon, or, said they did, Hiccup never having the chance to make it around the island to check for a reason unknown to the dragon riders. Jack smiled to himself, looking at the head of the line, his crush- no- his boyfriend wandered closer to the village, the sun close to setting, a low murmur came from Astrid and Fishlegs, as they talked about dragons and Snotlout trying and failing to flirt with Astrid, as he was almost killed twenty-seven times by Jack’s count. 

Picking up his pace, Jack leaped over a fallen tree, landing close to the twins, who quickly hushed their voices, glaring at the spirit. 

“What’s the matter, guys? Am I not your friend anymore?” Jack held up his hand in mock surrender, the Wind picking him up a few feet. 

Tuffnut gave a nod to Ruffnut, and they both grinned, Ruffnut extending his arms towards Jack, indicating for Jack to look inside the mysterious basket. Peeking under the lid, Jack noticed the inside of the woven basket to be lined with some sort of material he wasn’t familiar with, while four glowing snakes ran about inside. 

“What are they?” Jack wondered, looking up to see proud grins upon the twin’s faces. 

“Fireworms.” Ruffnut answered.

“They burn hotter than the sun. Believe me, I know.” Tuffnut muttered.

Ruffnut laughed, “Yeah, remember when you jumped into a nest just to see how hot they were. Hehe. Good times.”

“Oh shut up.” Tuffnut shouted, kicking his sister in the shin. “So, will you keep it a secret?”

“Why?” Jack questioned, looking into the twin’s eyes.

They laughed, “Because its going to be for an awesome prank later. So, you gotta promise.” Ruffnut said, getting close, shoving a finger at Jack’s chest accusingly.

Jack smiled, before floating away from the suspicious girl, nodding, “Yeah, I’ll keep my mouth shut. What’s the harm of a little fun, huh?”

The walk back went fairly uneventful, beyond Astrid pushing Snotlout down a hill, and Toothless tackling Hiccup when they entered the academy. Jack stood off to the side, smiling to himself as he watched the sight unfold before him, as dragons welcomed their riders, a sight Jack would never have thought he would ever see in a million years. Sunlight filtered through the chain net roof, as large baskets of fish was passed around, goodbyes being said as riders fed their dragons and left the academy for the day, making promises to meet one another in the Great Hall for supper. 

After cleaning the academy, Hiccup left as well, giving Jack a quick peck on the lips before soaring off towards the Great Hall with Toothless, leaving Jack to himself. As night fell, and the loud chatter faded from the Great Hall, Jack sat upon the top of the academy entrance, overlooking the village, watching as candle light was extinguished one flame at a time as the viking went to bed, the only light coming from the village was a few bright torch lights of a few selected vikings wandering about, patrolling the area. It was a strange sight, so different from Burgess. 

Jack twirled his staff, Jack thought back to Jamie and the Guardians, to Burgess and to North’s workshop, laughing to himself at the memories of failed attempts to break into the wondrous workshop, Phil stopping him before he got five feet through the grand doors. 

Leaping to his feet, the Wind picked the spirit up, Jack soaring over the small village, summoning snow to fall. It wasn’t a storm or anything, just simply something to dust the pathways and roofs with a frosting of white. Stepping down to the center of town, Jack ran his fingers along the woodwork of the viking homes, frost creeping up, making beautiful spirals of fern-like patterns. 

Yells and shrieks sliced through the air like a blade, Jack spinning on his heel towards the sound, jumping up onto a roof to see a blazing fire consume the wooden structure. Men, women, and even children hauled pails of water to the site, trying to douse the hungry flames. 

Dragons and dragon riders flooded the sky, dumping water in a hurried frenzy. The Wind threw the boy forward, blasting towards the building, slamming the base of his staff upon the ground on impact, a thick sheen of ice shooting forward, the heat melting the ice into a flood of water, fire fading from the wood, billowing smoke and crumbling wood all that was left of the small building. 

“Jack!” A voice called, Jack turning towards the source. 

The small figure of Hiccup bounded off the landing Night Fury, running to the spirit’s side, an exhausted smile perked up upon his lips. Extending a pale hand, Jack ruffled the brunette’s hair, smiling as Hiccup pushed him away, looking towards the ruins, most of the wood salvageable. 

“Thanks.” Hiccup said, “The armory would’ve been burned down to nothing if you hadn’t been here.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Jack shrugged, “Do you know what caused it?”

The booming voice of Stoick the Vast strode forward, hauling two small figures behind him. The twins were pushed forward, both of them cringing as the village glared, not exactly happy to be woken in the middle of the night. 

“Would you two mind telling us what you did this time?” Stoick looking down on the twins.

Jack stepped forward, eying the rubble as the remains of a woven basket sat torn in the now heap of wood. Looking back at the twins, they shifted nervously, as four fireworms crawled from the wreckage. Stoick looked to Hiccup, who went to shoo the small dragons off. Stoick stepped forward, sentencing the two blondes to a week’s worth of work at Mildew’s farm. 

The villagers dispersed, some patting Jack on the back as they headed off back to bed, the large form of Stoick the Vast walking up to the spirit. 

“Thank you, Jack.” He muttered, looking into Jack’s eyes. 

Jack smiled, glee rising up into his chest, “Anytime, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter to the story because while chapter 15 & 16 were supposed to be 1 chapter, but ended up to be too long, so I simply cut the two in half. As for the late update, I wrote chapter 16 first before chapter 15 due to writer's block. Sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack wandered through the town, as Hiccup’s figure came into view, a few scorch marks from the fireworms marring his hands and arms. 

“So, Jack.” Hiccup walked beside the teen, waiting until they were out of the village’s eyesight before weaving his fingers with Jack’s, the spirit’s cold palms seeping into his burns. “Where are you off to?”

“It’s the middle of the night, Hic,” Jack smirked, “what do you think? That I’m going to go to the magical land of unicorns and where Santa does ballet everyday?”

“Santa?”

“It’s nothing.” Jack grimaced, continuing on his way to the dragon academy. Silence rained down onto the two boys as they walked on the edge of town, simply enjoying the feel of their palms pressed together. 

“A few days ago…” Hiccup started, his eyes trained on the dark ground. “The girl you saved, Torg, she said something. Something that made you act...differently.”

Jack tensed, hurrying his walk, not liking the way the conversation was going. Jack had spend three hundred years alone, and besides from Jamie and the Guardians, no one had taught him how to deal with situations like this. Jack was positive he hadn’t taken the class how-to-escape-an-awkward-conversation-with-your-boyfriend 101. 

“The word...’guardian’.” Hiccup hesitated, licked his lips, then continued. “What does it mean?”

Jack pursed his lips, keeping his eyes straight ahead, the grip on his staff going stiff, jaw set as he saw the beginnings of the dragon academy come into sight. Jack kept silent for a while, considering the pros and cons of the situation. He knew Hiccup could be trusted, except, well, the fear of rejection crossed Jack’s mind. He didn’t know if Hiccup would even believe his story, and if he did, maybe the fear of being caught up in such a strange problem would drive the viking away. He didn’t want to be alone again.

Jack opened his mouth, ready to say something, but closed it quickly after, rethinking his decision. Clearing his throat, Jack started again, “Hic, it’s late. You should head hom-”

Hiccup unlinked their fingers, standing in front of Jack, emerald eyes flashing, “No, Jack. Every time I try to bring this up, you manage to sneak your way out of talking about it. What are you so afraid of?”

Jack stopped, eyes casted to the ground, holding onto his staff like a crutch. Struggling to find the right words, Jack finally spoke, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me, Jack!” Hiccup pleaded, stepping towards his lover, “If I didn’t believe in you I would have never been able to see you. I believed you when you told me you were a spirit, and if I can believe that, I’m pretty sure you can’t surprise me. So please, try me.”

Jack looked up into Hiccup’s eyes, “The Guardians. A group of spirits, chosen by the Man in the Moon, or Manny, to protect the children of the world.” Jack’s voice was low, speaking the lines as if he had heard and said them a million times before. 

Hiccup was silent, the gears in his mind turning, “This group, did you know them?” He muttered, as if the world itself was listening. 

Jack nodded, “Yeah, I did. There were five of them, you know.” grabbed ahold of Hiccup’s hand, walking towards the academy, a slight bounce to his step, his voice as happy as he could make it be. “North, or Santa if you will, is big guy with tattoos and a red coat. He has these giant furry things called Yeti who work for him, and elves for entertainment I guess. None of the little guys like me for some reason though.” Jack knew he was rambling, as they walked along, simply glad as Hiccup didn’t say a word, letting the spirit say what he could. “And Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, she collects teeth after children have lost them and put them under their pillows. She then gives them money in return.”

“Sounds kind of...morbid.” Hiccup thought, Jack laughing along as he thought about it. “Sorry, you were saying.” Hiccup prodded.

Jack continued, “Sandy, or the Sand Man, sends dreams to children while they sleep. He’s really cool, mute, but really kind. And then Cottontail. A giant kangaroo who paints eggs as a hobby and hides them from children.”

“What’s a kangaroo?”

“Kind of like a giant cat as tall as your dad with short fur and large hind legs, a pouch on its belly, short forearms, and big ears with a dog-like face.” 

Hiccup looked up at the spirit, “Sounds strange. And his name is Cottontail?”

Jack grinned, “Yep, definitely.”

“Okay, but you listed four, you said there were five?”

Jack paused before nodding, “Yes, the fifth one. I almost forgot about him.” Jack licked his lips and continued, “The fifth one, he didn’t always fit in with the others, so when he was supposed to stay with the group, he strayed. He was looking about, exploring, when he saw an old foe of the guardians. He...he thought he could fight his opponent by himself, but…” Jack’s voice was tense, his grasp on his lover’s hand tightening, his tone low and dark. “But, he failed.”

“What happened to him?”

“He was taken by the enemy, and was thrown back in time, hoping to have the spirit to be killed during his sentence in isolation from other spirits. During this time, he aimed to bring down the Guardians to destroy the hope, wonder, dreams, and the memories from the children.” 

Silence settled, as the two approached the academy entrance as Hiccup spoke up, “Why didn’t the Guardians go after the fifth?”

“Because they never noticed the spirit leave, so, they have no idea what happened to him. No trace was left. He simply disappeared by their standpoint.” 

Hiccup turned to Jack, the spirit not meeting his eyes. “What was the fifth’s name?” 

It was more of a statement than a question, obvious that Hiccup was determined to get the answer he wanted. Jack was quiet, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

“Jack Frost.” Jack said, “The fifth’s name was Jack Frost.”

Jack tore his hand away from Hiccup’s walking around the arena, twirling his staff around his shoulders, distracting himself from the sullen conversation by painting the ground with spirals of varying degrees of ice and frost. 

Hiccup stepped forward, walking on the spirals like a tightrope, shifting his weight from one fern-like pattern to another, before he ended on the other side of the arena, Jack standing in the middle of his artwork, leaning on his staff, a loose smile on his face. 

Walking carefully forward, Hiccup ambled to Jack, leaning forward to press a tender kiss on his cold lips, pulling back just in time to see a light blush disappear under pale skin. 

“Can you tell me more?”

“Do you want me to?” Jack laughed, Hiccup smacking him lightly on the arm, while he tried his best to look serious as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Hiccup nodded, and Jack took his hand in his, leading him to a corner of the arena, lying down on the ground, staring up at a sky full of stars. The smell of earth and the feel of cold stone made Hiccup shiver, the reminder that winter was just around the corner, and how devastating winter would then take it’s toll on the village of Berk once again this year. 

“Who is the ‘foe’ you talked about? Why did he single you out?” Hiccup asked, watching the stars as if they could tell him the answers to all of his questions.

Jack shifted, folding his hands under his head for some kind of cushion against the hard rock. “Pitch Black. A spirit who wants to spread fear in places it should never be. As for why, he did it because I refused his offer to join him during his last battle against the Guardians. He doesn’t exactly live by the phrase ‘forgive and forget’, I guess.”

Another pause.

“How did he do it?”

“What?”

“How did Pitch throw you back in time?” Hiccup wondered incredulously. Jack laughed, Hiccup suddenly sitting up, looking down at the spirit. “What’s so funny?”

Jack smiled fondly at his lover, “I didn’t think you would ever believe me.”

Hiccup grinned, settling back down, laying a bit closer to Jack than before. Shoulders brushing slightly, Hiccup nudged Jack, restating his first question, Jack giving an over dramatic sigh.

With a light smile, Jack answered Hiccup’s question. “There’s a spirit named Chronos, down south, far too south for me to go to, who controls the fabric of time, and hence the given name, Father Time, upon many others. Pitch, he...he hurt Chronos, and used his time portal to send me here.”

“I glad he did. Or else I would have never met you.” 

Jack stilled, thinking over Hiccup’s words, before nodding in agreement. Glancing at the moon as it rose above the clouds, blinding out some of the stars. The two boys stared at the sky, their breathing synchronized with the other’s, as the gazed through the chain that was netted over the academy.

“So, what’s your plan? I mean, until you catch up with your time.” Hiccup asked, watching the bright stars as the glittered against the black.

“Wait it out I guess. It’s the only thing I can do.” Jack looked to his side, watching as the starlight lit up the face of his boyfriend, the emerald eyes more beautiful than ever before. 

“That’s going to be a while.” Hiccup stated.

“I’ve been alone before.” Jack admired the boy next to him, not paying much attention to his words, only on imprinting the sight before deep into his mind. “I’ve been alone once before, I can always do it again.”

“Sounds sad.”

“I guess.”

Hiccup shifted, “Would you...would you like stay in Berk? I mean, you don’t have to stay for a long time or anything, but…”

“I would like that.” Jack smiled, scooting closer to his boyfriend. 

Hiccup smiles, turning onto his side, curling into Jack, as the spirit laid a protective arm around Hiccup, his hand holding onto his staff while the other curled around the brunette’s head. Snuggling into the crook of Jack’s porcelain neck, the smell of pine and the clarity of frost wafting into his head, making his head spin in the most wonderful way. Hiccup closed his eyes, his body stilling as he drifted off to sleep with the faint beat of Jack’s heart beating beside him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Sorry if it's ooc!

Morning mist drifted through the town as the residents started to stir, sunlight peeking over the horizon as clouds started to disperse, frost dusting the wooden roofs as freezing wind rolled in from the north. Hiccup shuffled about his room, while Toothless slowly woke, the dragon rider hobbling about, gathering and sorting dozens upon dozens of sketches of different dragons, new ideas for saddles, ideas for lessons for the academy, and a few very quick sketches of his boyfriend. 

Pulling on his usual green shirt, Hiccup quickly made his bed, made sure the windows were sealed before prodding Toothless fully awake, getting ready for another day of prepping for devastating winter. 

“Son.”

“Yeah, dad?” Hiccup answered, walking down the wooden stairs, Toothless close behind. 

Stoick straightened his back and cleared his throat, not taking any time to get straight to the point like usual. “I want Jack to start work at Elder Gothi’s home today.”

Hiccup froze, the world seeming to slowly fall apart, a million and one bad thoughts sprinting through his mind. Hiccup jump down the rest of the stairs, trying to process his father’s words. Maybe he had misheard? Yes, that must be it, Hiccup thought.

“What? Why?” Hiccup neared the chief, wary of the next few words which would escape Stoick’s mouth.

“Your friend, Jack, has the ability to control winter. I want him to go under Gothi’s wing in order to protect the village, if he can further the village in any way, I want him to do so quickly.” Stoick stoked the blazing fire which lit the room in oranges and yellows, light dancing across the walls in a hurried frenzy.

Hiccup snapped into action, “Dad, no! Jack isn’t a tool you can use for the village! He-”

“Everyone in the village plays a part, Hiccup. If he wishes to stay, then he will have to earn his keep.” Stoick argued, “Alvin will be back, and we will need to be prepared. Jack has the ability to control the element that is all around us, if we can use that to protect the village, then to Asgard and back I swear I will protect my people.” Stoick stood, turning to his son, towering over the smaller boy.

Hiccup waved his arms frantically, stepping forward, trying to reason with his father, “But dad-”

“No ‘buts’ Hiccup. Gothi is getting old, and she has been asking me for an apprentice for some time now. She has shown interest in Jack, and has requested him as a suspected apprentice.”

“But he already is a member in the dragon academy, I won’t let you take one of my riders.” Hiccup argued, trying to keep Jack within his reach.

“A dragon rider without a dragon isn’t truly a member of your academy. Tell Jack to meet Gothi in her hut by no later than noon. Is that understood?” Stoick picked up his helmet, placing it upon his head while heading for the door, placing a meaty hand on the door handle.

“But-”

Stoick’s voice hardened, “Is that understood?”

Hiccup nodded, looking to the ground while Stoick left the warm home, a flood of piercing cold air shooting through the house. Running a hand through his hair, Hiccup turned to Toothless, his fingers walking across rough yet smooth scales as his best friend scarfed down a large basket of fish, paying little attention to anything other than the meal in front of him. 

After Toothless had eaten his meal, Hiccup pulled on his boot before treading outside, boats already in the bay catching what fish they could before the freeze, farmers plucking their final crops of the year, and shepherds moving their livestock from the fields to the barn. Children helped the men and women board up windows and fix roofing before the terrible winds came from the north, and a group of adult dragon riders carrying empty satchels took off, probably out to look for any last minute supplies Berk would need from the nearby islands. Hiccup mounted Toothless’s saddle, as they took to the sky, overlooking the organized chaos the village was in.

Toothless soared into the academy, the dragon riders circled around the spirit as they joked about, laughing as Jack animatedly did impressions of Mildew, even going as far as of wearing a horned helmet made of ice. He walked about, using his staff to further his impressions while his audience laughed.

Hiccup called, “Jack.” 

The spirit froze, turning on his heel to face the peg legged boy a few feet away from him. Pale hands reached up and removed the helmet, a sheepish smile parted his rosy lips as he placed the helmet upon Astrid’s head, Stormfly nuzzling it curiously. Jack waved to the group as they parted, the spirit approaching his lover, making sure no one was looking for him to swoop down and pecked the freckled boy on the lips. 

Hiccup looked to the ground, Stoick’s words ruining his mind like a toxin, unsure how to tell the bright spirit in front of him of the news. Jack had made a home for himself in the academy; he was happy. And now, Hiccup had to be the one to tear his lover away from that. 

“Jack,” Hiccup muttered, loud enough for the spirit to hear the words clearly. “Stoick, he, um, h-he wants…” Hiccup scrambled to find the words to say, not knowing how to break the news to the grinning spirit. Jack shifted from foot to foot, his smile slowly fading as Hiccup went silent, grasping his wooden staff with both hands, as if it could protect him for the entire world. “He wants you to offer you a home here. I know its sudden bu-”

“Really?” Jack asked, a grin lighting up his porcelain face once more, as he leaned towards the freckled boy. “That’s great!”

“But..” Jack froze, looking Hiccup in the eye. “He wants you to learn under the village elder. He want you to become her apprentice.”

Jack cast his eyes to the ground, the words processing slowly in his mind, “And what about me attending the academy?”

“You are still allowed to sleep her and whatnot, but, I’m afraid my dad won’t allow you attend lessons anymore.” Hiccup stepped forward, weaving his warm fingers into cold palms, trying to see any type of emotion on Jack’s icy face, keeping his head down, unmoving.

Minutes which felt like an eternity ticked by, Hiccup squeezing his hold on Jack’s hands until the spirit finally spoke. “I understand.” Jack lifted his head, a smile on his face, Hiccup mirroring his reaction. “So, when to I start?”

“Today. “ Hiccup stated, grinning, while climbing onto Toothless’s back, hooking his peg leg into position, ready for flight.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack climbed onto Toothless’s back, winding a long arm around Hiccup’s waist, surprising the boy. Jack usually wasn’t one to ride with the freckled boy, but once in a while, Jack surprised the boy, giving his trust to Hiccup, instead of the freezing Wind. Great black wings furled, soaring into the sky, the shifting of gears clicked as Hiccup changed the setting of Toothless’s tail as they flew higher and higher, breaking through the clouds, before making a sharp dive, plummeting to the ground, a loud chorus of laughter sounding from Jack as he clung tighter to Hiccup’s waist, his chest pressed to the freckled boy’s chest. Toothless shot a plasma bolt, before his mighty wings slowed their descent, rising once more, spiraling around a slim yet tall stone pillar, a small hut perched proudly upon the top, overlooking the village.

Hiccup shifted gears, as the they circled around the hut, Jack gazing at the structure, Hiccup pointing down. “Elder Gothi’s home, she’s the healer of the village, and she also assists the chief in ceremonies and important events.” Hiccup looked back at Jack. “She’s mute, but you should be fine.” Hiccup recalled Jack’s mute friend from his tale, having trouble naming the Guardian his boyfriend once spoke about - something about dreams and sand.

The hut looked like a hollowed out viking long boat, cut in half and then sat on the side the cut had been made on, making a very waterproof and sound structure. Moss and small vines clung to the bough of the ship, the figurehead pointed to the sky, a fierce head of a dragon carved into the wood, shields still rimming the body of the long boat. The ship sat on a large platform, long and narrow, forming a long deck and and a base flooring for the hut. A round circular door with a large iron handle lead into the hut, the door itself looking much like a very large shield, intricate paintings and all. A small roof overhanging the door for protection from the sun and rain. A small set of steps led to the door, and another long staircase lead around the back of the house. On one side of the porch, a large open barrel of collected rainwater and melted snow filled it to the brim, while on the other side, next to the staircase leading to the back, several stairs lead down to a path down the pillar of stone.

Jack smiled, “Who knows, maybe when you become chief, I can assist you.”

Hiccup chuckled, Toothless landing at the end of the platform, Jack admiring the small details of the vast scenery around him, the sound of clashing waves filling his ears while steady wind blew around them. A large pole with a round hoop at the top had several strips of cloth tied to it, showing which way the wind was blowing, the tendrils acting like a modern day windsock. Two clothes lines stretched across the platform, drying laundry swaying in the wind, barrels of fish and sleeping terrible terrors resting on the edges of the deck, only part of the platform fenced by several shields lining the platform.  
Jack jumped off Toothless’s back, ducking under the clothes lines, sidestepping slumbering dragons while he gazed up at the figurehead, a windchime made of bones. A group of swallows flew overhead, diving into a simple birdhouse next to the window set of the deck of the boat.

Hiccup nudged Jack forward, as the door in front of them opened, a very short and elderly woman stepping forward, her long grey hair in two braids and a horned helmet rested on her head. She wore a tattered tan skirt with a dark sheep’s wool vest with thick arm guards and boots. One her left arm, a light colored tattoo of a Whispering Death bared it’s teeth. Her staff was a mixture of hooves, horns and straps of leather, all tied together to a wooden staff twice as tall as the elder herself

An old gnarled hand waved at them, indicating an invitation to come inside. Hiccup was the first to enter, followed hesitantly by the spirit, his blue eyes going wide at the sight before him..

Inside the tiny hut was dark and dusty, smooth wooden floors underfoot and shelves upon shelves of various ingredients, bones of different kinds, containers filled with things Jack couldn’t ever describe, and at least a dozen terrible terrors sleeping high up in the rafters. Four long ladders stretched up to the ceiling, one on each wall of shelves. It looked like one of libraries Jamie had brought Jack to, the shelves styled similarly, but all wooden and tough iron nails. The hut was small but very tall, at least three floors to its structure, but it seemed that the floors had been taken out maybe decades ago, to make room for what looked like even more shelves, leading up to the rafters. In the middle of the room, a fire pit glowed, all of what was left of a great fire now embers dying away. Woven wool rugs scattered the floor, as well as grinding tools, knives, bowls, small dishes filled with various seeds, and dried roots.

“Good luck, “ Hiccup laughed, watching Jack’s expression.

“Thanks, I think I’m gonna need it.” Jack tore his eyes away from his surroundings, before swooping forward, kissing Hiccup on the lips, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Gothi watched, before rambling a long goodbye to the spirit and the elder before practically diving off the platform, catching Toothless by surprise as they flew off to the academy.

Setting down quietly in the vast arena, a swarm of questions billowed forth from his fellow dragon riders, most about his and Jack’s disappearance. Hiccup started to explain, only getting a few words into his answer as Hookfang and Snotlout swooped into the academy, laughing and hollering until they settled down, a broad grin on the dark haired boy’s face. 

Snout leaned forward, “You will not believe what I just found!”

“A severed head?” Tuffnut smiled.

“Our cousin Larus?” Ruffnut asked.

“Our cousin Larus’s severed head?” Tuffnut tried, leaning forward eagerly.

“Larus is dead?!” Fishlegs cried.

“Your pride?” Astrid tried, glaring.

“No.” Snotlout folded his arms, “Do you want me to show you or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last two chapters have been shitty. I dunno, I have a headcanon that Jack would be Gothi's helper/apprentice since according to the httyd wiki, Gothi was first made to have a larger part in the franchise/movies/tv series, and her job was to explain magic and nature to Berk while being the elder, and since Jack uses magic and ice, I kinda did the thing and another one of my many headcanons came to life. Whoops.  
> If you were confused on how I described Gothi's hut, go to the httyd wiki and go to Gothi's page. The picture I used is at the top of the article.


	19. Chapter 19

It was past sunset when Snotlout had finally lead the group a white sandy beach where he proudly displayed a shipwrecked boat, simply a shell of what it used to be. A soft but steady breeze caused a slight chill from the north roll over the crashing waves as the five dragons landed a few feet from the wreckage. Clambering off their dragons, Hiccup neared with Astrid by his side, as Snotlout walked closer to the wreck, reminding the group for about the one millionth time that since he had found it, he got to keep it for himself. Snotlout kneeled down, waving the dragon riders closer, pointing to the shadows as Hiccup followed his cousin’s actions, peeking inside, seeing nothing until his emerald eyes adjusted to the darkness under the shell of the boat.

“Oh gods,” Hiccup croaked, as Astrid neared. 

Scooting closer, Tuffnut poked his head between Snotlout and Hiccup, smiling, “I suddenly like the boat.”

“I know right! Remember, it’s mine.” Snotlout reminded the group. 

“Snotlout! You can’t keep it, it’s a person for Thor’s sake!” Astrid hit the viking on the head, the male paying no mind to Astrid’s words. 

“I know! Isn’t it great!” 

Ignoring his teammate’s words, Hiccup crawled forward, looking over the unconscious newcomer before him. Hesitantly, Hiccup reached out, shaking the slim, pale hand, trying to ruse the still body in front of him from her sleep-like state. Hiccup’s freckled hand left the small pale one under his as the girl groaned underneath his touch. Receding his arm, Hiccup backed away, giving the awakening being some space as she looked up, eyes widening, immediately shooting back into the shadow, scooting away the best she could, practically clinging to the haul of the ship, hands in front of her face, as if she was expecting an attack of some unknown sort. 

Hiccup smiled, trying to comfort the terrified girl, “Hey, hey….it’s okay. We’re friends.” Hiccup waved to his fellow dragon riders, Snotlout winking at the girl in the boat.

Moving her pale hands lower, the girl opened her mouth to speak, only to cough into her clenched fist, the other on her chest as seemingly painful shudders wracked her small frame. “Do you have any water?” She gasped, her voice dry and hoarse as looked up at Hiccup, her eyes sparkling as tears started to prickle.

Excluding Hiccup, the boys started fighting, trying to be the first to offer water to the shipwrecked girl, as Snotlout finally was able to beat Fishlegs and Tuffnut off, handing her a vase of water, the new girl taking grateful sips, smiling thankfully to the burly teen as she handed him back the flask. 

“Where am I?” Her soft voice pierced the air, deadly silent as if the world itself tried to listen to her smooth words. 

“This is Berk,” Hiccup informed who was pushed away by a curious Toothless, sniffing the female’s shoes, causing the girl’s eyes to widen and a shriek escape her lips as she retreated back against the hollow boat. Gently nudging his best friend away,Hiccup tried to comfort the girl once more, “It’s alright, don’t be afraid. He won’t hurt you. C’mon, let’s get you to the village. My dad is the chief, he’ll be able to work something out.” Hiccup outstretched a hand, helping the girl to her feet. “What’s your name?”

“Heather.” the girl, Heather, smiled, he light green eyes sparkling. 

Hiccup introduces himself and Toothless, then Astrid and the rest of the dragon riders, Astrid glaring holes into the poor girl’s head while Snotlout tried to woe Heather, not getting very far in the means of romance.

After a few moments of introducing Toothless, Heather climbed up on the Toothless’s back, obviously uncomfortable on the hard and worn down leather saddle, until finally wrapping her arms around Hiccup's middle, her hands reaching up Hiccup’s chest, the freckled boy shifting uncomfortably, simply brushing it off as they took to the sky, Heather’s grip on Hiccup’s shirt tightening as Toothless roared, on the way to the other side of the island. The sun had completely set by the time of the riders had flown above Berk, the low hum of voices from the Great Hall filling Hiccup’s ears. As Astrid lead the other riders to the academy, Hiccup continued on, glancing up at the tall but sturdy pillar which pierced the sky, a light warm glow coming from Gothi’s home, a small smile dancing upon Hiccup’s lips, a smile he couldn’t get rid of, even after the girl behind him gave him a strange inquiring look. 

Toothless lowered to the ground, as they reached the chief’s house, light pouring from the cracks in the shutters, informing Hiccup of his father’s presence. Getting off Toothless’s back in a fluid motion, Hiccup approached his home, opening the door and motioning a shy Heather to enter. 

Inside was warm and inviting, the large figure of Stoick the Vast sat in his usual chair, stoking the fire, watching the flames dance before his eyes. Shadows bounded across the walls, as smoke slowly made its way through the hole in the roof. Toothless pushed through Hiccup and Heather, rushing over to a basket filled to the brim with fish, the dragon gratefully chowing down on his meal. 

“Dad?” Hiccup started, moving an inch closer to his father. 

Stoick straightened his back, and turned to his son, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Heather. 

“This is Heather, she was found in a shipwreck. Could she possibly stay the night here?” Hiccup asked, using a various of hand motions to try to explain the situation further. 

Stoick stood, towering over Heather, analyzing the small black haired girl, as she cowered in the shadow of the great chief. Minutes felt like hours before Stoick went back to his seat, giving Hiccup a curt nod before going back to watching the elaborate dance of the bright flames as they danced on smoldering embers. Hiccup started to lead Heather towards the stairs before his father’s booming voice filled the silent room.

“How is Jack doing? Still at Gothi’s I expect.” Stoick said, keeping his eyes on the fire intently.

“Jack?” Heather perked, searching Hiccup’s face as he answered. 

“I flew near Gothi’s hut on the way back, seems like she keeping him late.” Hiccup said, not noticing Heather’s sudden interest in Jack. “Goodnight Dad.”

The wood creaked underfoot as they ascended the stairs, Toothless bounding into the small room after them, making his way to his stone bed before sniffing the newcomer, who stepped aside politely to let Toothless pass, as her eyes wandering about.

“Who’s Jack?” Heather asked, examining the room.

“Hm?” Hiccup looked up from his workbench, “Jack? He’s….he’s a friend of mine.” Hiccup spoke carefully, not knowing if his partner was ready to start telling the village of their actual relationship.

“Oh really?” Heather asked, intrigued, opening the window carefully, letting a cool breeze sweep into the room. Heather looked up, seeing a shadow cross the starry night sky. 

Heather turned on her heel, approaching the freckled boy, who froze, eyes wide as startled deer, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his rosy lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may see, I have put the total expected number of chapters from 28 to ? because even though I have planned the chapters out, it seems to be taking a bit longer to write them out. Sorry for the slow update, I have been having finals lately and I've been doing construction work inside my room, so, use of the computer was near non-existent. I have finally gotten most of my room set up for writing, and I should be posting more often. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

The strange girl neared Hiccup, fur covered boots padding closer to Hiccup, her hips swaying, long black hair a striking contrast in the warm candle light. Jack froze, all of what little pigment in his features drained from his glass like form. He stood; held in the Wind’s grasp with wide eyes, silently begging, pleading, asking to whatever spirit he could think of, that the scene playing before his eyes couldn’t possibly be real. Pale hands wrapped around freckled neck, pale hands connected to the girl who smiled lovingly at emerald eyes. Jack opened his mouth, to say something, anything, even if it was a whisper, to stop this...to snap Hiccup out of his stupor, to tear the girl away and to tell her that the dragon rider was his and his alone. The girl leaned forward, Hiccup unmoving, frozen in place with wide eyes. The Wind started to howl, Jack’s grip on his staff loosening, opening his mouth, only to have a small fraction of a word escaping his throat, the tiny noise ripped from his lips by the screaming Wind, as strong gusts striked through the town, neither of the vikings moving, Jack wishing so desperately for the sight playing before him to simply be a nightmare, or a movie played on Jamie’s small computer under a pillow fort, or even a hallucination.

It was slow, the way the young viking girl moved closer, fur lined boots rising to her tip toes to meet Hiccup’s lips. Hands trembling, Jack reached forward, arm numb as he reached for the window sill, the rough wood knocking the wind out of his chest as the crushing reality fell onto his shoulders. He wasn’t dreaming or in a pillow fort with his best friend or hallucinating. Oh god, he had wished it had been the isolation or the desperation to see the Guardians to have driven him to insanity, or even a nightmare poisoning his mind from the inside out. Anything but the burn of wood splintering into icy hands, and the almost audible sound of the dark haired girl parting away from the kiss, a sudden jolt of electricity striking Jack’s spine, thousands upon thousands of thoughts battling over Jack’s numb mind. Grasping the wood, fingertips tingling as sparks of power hummed under his frostbitten nails, ice spreading under his touch, creeping around the walls as the strange feel of rage and hurt filled Jack’s pale chest. Hiccup’s emerald eyes immediately flew to the window, as Heather backed towards the door, icy tendrils claiming the walls of the dragon rider’s room..

“Jack, please, I can explain-” Hiccup stepped forward, reaching out for the spirit, eyes pleading for Jack to stay as the Wind pulled him away from the window.

“Explain what, Hiccup?” Jack shouted, as the Wind roared, sending shivers down the dragon rider’s spine, Toothless leaping from his bed in front of his rider, baring his teeth, “Explain why you didn’t do anything?!”

“Jack, wait-”Hiccup tried to interrupt, only for Jack to continue, eyes blazing.

“No, Hic. I - I don’t want to hear it.” Jack could feel his chest collapsing, like a block of ice was crushing his ribcage, as his mind spun out of control. Jack flew a few several feet away from the window, up into the night sky.

Hiccup rushed to the window, ignoring the painful biting sensation seeping into the palms of his hands, as the ice continued to thicken, the candle light starting to flicker, shadows dancing in the corners of the viking home. Hiccup kept his eyes trained on the spirit, silently pleading that none of this was real, screaming on the inside, begging of Jack to hear him out. But it was too late. Hiccup studied his lover’s face, seeing the hurt and betrayal flashing bright blue eyes. The beauty in snowflake eyes was gone, like the ice that once was held inside them was now melted. Hiccup called out to Jack one last time, only to chase the spirit off even more as Jack shook his head, a powerful blast of wind rocketing Jack away from the dragon boy.

Jack landed in the cove, his feet touching the ground lightly, his legs collapsing in on themselves, the spirit falling to his knees. Staring up at the clear sky, the moon hung there lifelessly, as if the Man in the Moon had truly turned his back on the winter spirit, as if the wise spirit had officially given up on Jack. The Wind howled, speeding roughly through the island, making trees to hold desperately to the ground and waves to become choppy and angry. 

Jack closed his eyes, bowing his head, opening his blue eyes to stare at the frosted grass around him, his staff laying in the dirt next to him. “Wind,” Jack muttered, the Wind instantly slowing its rage, listening to the heartbroken sprite, “that’s enough. No need to cause anymore misery.” Jack sighed, as if those few simple words had exhausted soul to its limit. 

The Wind slowed, drifting lazily around the cove, dancing over the pond, ripples coursing over its surface, listening to its friend, letting Jack be in peace. Listening for any other orders the spirit may need to be done with. 

Jack picked up the twisted wood, his staff feeling unusually heavy in his slender fingers, as he moved, leaning on his trusted staff heavily, heaving to his feet, the Wind helping the weak spirited sprite. Jack sighed, as he pulled his hood over his white hair, looking up at the crescent moon. He honestly didn’t know what to do next. Did Hiccup still love him? Or had the strange new girl taken his place inside the dragon rider’s heart? But, he also understood Hiccup’s reasoning if he truly had chosen her over Jack. The dark haired girl was pretty. She was a viking, and she probably knew more about viking culture than Jack could even dream of. She was a girl…  
Jack? He was a boy. He had strange hair and strange clothes. He didn’t fit the criteria of most vikings. He didn’t properly know how to ride a dragon or how to even how to hold a hatchet. Jack could never grow old with the future Berkian chief. But the girl? She could. 

A sharp crack was heard from the trees, followed by footsteps and a thump, a familiar voice calling out his name.  
“Jack?”


	21. Chapter 21

“Astrid?”

Jack watched the blonde viking as she jumped into the cove from the forest, the moonlight illuminating her braided hair and the battle axe strapped to her hip. She was dressed her usual attire, minus the shoulder pads and her boots. Her braid was messy and looked rushed, her lightly freckled cheeks flushed and her chest heaving. 

“How did you find me?” Jack questioned, standing a bit straighter than before. 

Astrid caught her breath, before approaching the spirit, and dragging Jack to a fallen log off to the side, sitting them both down before she dared to speak. “It was pretty windy outside, and I went to check on Stormfly. She’s pretty attached to you, you know? I noticed that you were outside Hiccup’s place, she kept chirping at you, like something was wrong. But we couldn’t take flight, the wind far too rough. Next thing I know, is that you’re flying off. I followed.” 

“But how did you know I was going to come here?” 

“Your white hair isn’t exactly camouflage at night, Jack.” Astrid paused, before undoing her braid, speaking to the white-haired boy while she combed the blonde locks with her fingers, redoing the braid. “I passed Hiccup’s…”

Jack shifted, tearing his eyes away from the girl next to him, eyes staring at the still pond in front of them, the moonlight reflecting off it’s mirror like surface, lighting the cove up in pale light. Astrid glanced at Jack, watching as his usual energetic and gleeful aura had withered into something so small and so transparent, wondering silently if she truly was speaking to the same lovable white haired boy she knew. Jack’s back was slightly slouched, leaning forward, his staff in front of him, his seemingly frail hands clutching the twisted wood like a lifeline. His frosted hood was covering about half of his face, but she could tell that she was nearing a sensitive topic. 

Astrid continued, lowing the tone of her voice, the cove silence except for a few peaceful breezes, the whole world listening to their quiet conversation. “Jack, over half the house was covered in ice… What happened?” Astrid edged closer to the sprite, who sighed, not daring to meet her gaze. 

“Who was she?” His voice was soft, cracking. 

Astrid furrowed her brows, confusion painting her features, before the horror of realization blanketed her eyes. “...Do you mean Heather?” Astrid waited for a response, but received none, deciding to continue on. “Snotlout found her shipwrecked on the far side of the island, and Hiccup brought her to Stoick. From what I’ve heard, she ended up staying at the chief’s.”

Silence reigned, as Astrid finished her braid, Jack sat unmoving for several minutes, the gears turning inside his head, trying to piece together the rushed events of the passing day. Jack’s mind was still muffled from his lessons at Gothi’s, who had been hellbent to force him to remember a year’s worth of learning in several hours. It had reminded Jack of what Jamie used to complain about, what was it? Student dying? No, no. Studying. Yeah that was it. 

“Heather…” Jack muttered, the name sounding foreign on his tongue, the word instantly connecting with Astrid’s attention, as she listened intently. “What do you think of her?”

Astrid straightened her back, her tone careful, watching Jack’s expression from the corner of her eyes. “She’s strange. I don’t know why, but I keep getting that vibe from her. Like she shouldn’t be here.” Astrid hesitated, “When I was approaching the chief’s house, I...I think I saw her running through the town, like - I don’t know - like she was looking for something.” Astrid ran her fingers through her bangs, obviously annoyed and frustrated.

At the mention of the home of the future Berkian chief, Jack’s mind swam with memories of Heather and Hiccup, his stomach churning uncomfortably. “Anything else?” 

“No,” Astrid replied, “did something happen?” She questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

Jack hesitated before nodding, pulling on his hood, trying to escape into the frosted blue. “She kissed him.” He croaked, the heavy weight once more pressing itself onto his chest. 

“What?”

“Heather kissed him.” Jack repeated, his voice cracking, slightly louder than before. 

Astrid went quiet, her grey eyes examining Jack, as he leaned his forehead on his staff, his chest heaving, his knuckles white as bone, the grinding sound of gritting teeth barely audible as small yet broad shoulders caved in on themselves. 

“...You love him, right?” It was more of a statement than a question. 

Jack froze, unsure how to deal with the tense situation. Astrid’s voice was confident yet comforting, strong yet soft. Blue eyes peaked out from the blue hoodie, as Jack searched the young viking’s face for any sign of disgust or hatred, only to find the warm glow of acceptance. Jack nodded, not exactly sure if he actually loved the viking boy, but did like him.

“Did he respond to the kiss?” Astrid asked, her eyes drawn towards the moon. Jack shook his head slightly, muttering a soft ‘no’ in response. Astrid continued, “Did he like it?” She referred to the kiss, watching Jack’s reaction in the corner of her grey eyes. Jack hesitated. He didn’t know. Hiccup had been a deer in the headlights, shocked and non responsive. Jack slowly nodded, the grip on his staff loosening slightly, doubt starting to trickle from his mind. 

“Then forgive each other. You for doubting him, and Hiccup should apologize for the kiss. He may have dragons on his mind more often than actual people, but Hiccup does know how to fix a bent or broken axe.” Astrid stood, dusting off her skirt, turning towards Jack. “Are you going back?”

Jack shook his head, “Nah, I think I’m going to stay here, wait until morning. You’re welcome stay here as well, at hotel de la cove.” Jack smiled, the horrible weight on his chest finally easing, as he shook off his hood, white hair gleaming in the moonlight.

Astrid chuckled, “I think I would rather sleep in my bed than a rock of a pillow. Thanks.” 

Astrid wove good bye, hoping through a crevice in the rocks, disappearing from sight, heading towards the direction of the viking settlement. “Good night,” Jack muttered, standing slowly, sauntering over to a plush patch of dying grass. It wasn’t the worst place Jack had been, but it also wasn’t the same as the dragon academy.

Azure eyes danced over the landscape, as moonlight skipped across the surface of the pond and while shadows hide within the deep corners, reflected light shining upon the rocks, making seemingly glowing pale yellow eyes wrapped in darkness, continuously glaring at Jack. He shivered, imagining Pitch’s actual figure in the cove; memories of his sickly grey fingers wrapping around his neck and the smell of coal flooded his head, pale fingers raking roughly through snow white hair, desperately fighting to keep the memories at bay. 

Jack knelled down, casting a thin layer of frost upon the ground, as the Wind brought in more cool air from the north, along with a few clouds, dimming the moon’s bright smile. The ground gave a satisfying crunch as Jack laid down, not long before sleep called, his bright blue eyes falling closed, surrendering to the depths of his mind, the Wind moving winter closer and closer to Berk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therapy with Astrid. For some reason, I really like the concept of Jack's usually carefree and mischievous attitude mixed with Astrid's strong, determined, and wise attitude. Dunno, it's probably just me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is far longer than the earlier ones and I hope you like it! I've never written something like this so...I hope I did an okay job. Please enjoy!

The first sparks of morning shattered across the horizon, dancing along the still water of the isle, casting warm colored light dappling through the trees, staining snow white hair a shades of oranges and yellows. A small chocolate colored ant crawled through the crystal grass, stumbling its way over a pale ankle, causing the appendage to twitch. The cove started to stir, the first birds of the morning starting their melody, and other small creatures started to creep from their homes, their beady eyes widening at the sunrise. Azure eyes fluttered open, squinting at the light waking Jack from the clutches of sleep. Groaning loudly, Jack propped himself up, running both porcelain hands roughly through his hair, making the pure locks stick up at odd ends - nothing short of normal for the spirit - and stood. His legs ached and his back complained, but Jack ignored his body’s pleas for an actually good place to sleep. Stretching his muscles and adjusting the the straps on his legs, Jack picked his staff up off the ground, twirling it around his shoulders while walking along the surface of the pond, ice curling and doing a sweet ballet around him, his frost bitten toes hardening the ice with every step. 

Bright eyes turned towards the sky, a few stray clouds floating among the Wind, “Wind; the village.” Jack requested, 

A billowing gust rushed up from under him, Jack taking off into the sky, passing over trees and streams alike, sailing closer towards the slumbering town, a hushed quiet of nearby wildlife kept still as the viking continued to sleep, only the farmers on the hillside starting their work for the day. Frostbitten toes touched down on the packed dirt of the villiage plaza, as Jack readied for work. Spinning the twisted wood around his shoulders once more, the staff touched the side of a viking home, an ice painting spiraling an intricate web of art in front the spirit’s eyes. Jack knew he had other jobs to do in Berk, but procrastination held him at bay from Gothi’s and the uncomfortable feeling coiling in his chest kept from nearing the Chief’s home. 

Continuing his work, frost spread over the town, a few early risers walking outside to greet him, warm smiles and some rather harsh slaps on the back of encouragement. Children started to roam and gawk at the spiraling frost. Slipping into a narrow pathway, determined to reach the outer part of the town as well.

“Jack?” 

Jack stopped his work, the unfinished panel of wood staring at him expectantly. The unfamiliar voice called his name once more, but a shiver of fear and dread crawled at his spine, causing a dull hum of power zip under his nails, muscles tense in apprehension. “Yeah?” Jack turned, forcing a smile upon his face, his mask almost dropping the moment his eyes fell upon the figure in front of him. 

Heather. 

“You’re Jack, right?” Heather asked, edging forward, her steps cautious and even though a warm smile danced on her features, a spark of fear dwelled in her shifting eyes. 

Jack stepped forward, an icy air radiating off his skin, frost sailing over the soil underfoot. Jack could feel anger and hatred start to bubble in his chest, the sprite trying desperately not to let his emotions get the better of him. The white haired spirit nodded, watching as Heather relaxed her shoulders, tucking her left foot behind her right heel, looking up into Jack’s icy eyes. 

“I’m...um, sorry. I didn’t know Hiccup and you were...uh, together.” Heather mashed her fingers together, obviously ashamed of last night’s encounter. “It...it wasn’t Hiccup’s fault. I forced it onto him. Sorry.”

Jack’s mind slowed, the anger in his chest dying. She...she had never known. It made sense, neither Hiccup or Jack had spoken to anyone about their relationship. Astrid had simply guessed about them based on Jack’s reactions, but, beyond here, Berk was in the dark. Heather, who had just arrived couldn’t have known, right? Hell, Stoick still thought Jack was a human of sorts, not an immortal spirit. Heather couldn’t be all that bad once the facts had been put together, right? 

“...And..” Heather continued, Jack raising an eyebrow. 

“And?” Jack asked curiously, leaning on his staff as his interest was starting to be peaked. 

“...I was wondering if we could perhaps start over? You know, on a clean slate? Could we possibly be friends?” Heather smiled shyly up at the taller boy, her eyes lingering on his staff before flashing to Jack’s blue eyes. 

Hands tightened around the twisted wood, noticing the female’s bright eyes. It was all too sudden. Things around him started to pile around him, while Jack tried to sort out one problem, another formed. He had believed Heather to be his foe less than twelve hours ago, and now, she was a friend? What about Hiccup? Had Astrid spoken to him on her way home? Did he know Jack was in the village? In his swirling mind, Jack nodded, unsure of his answer, but continued anyways. Besides, it wouldn’t be much fun for either of them if they had the stress of a foul friendship hanging over their heads, right?

Jack jolted. Hiccup. He needed to find Hiccup. “Do you know where Hiccup is?”

“Huh?” Heather was taken aback, one second she was shining in the warmth of her new friendship with Jack, the next she was being prompted for information. “Um, yeah. He’s at the Chief’s house, why?”

Jack smirked, turned and bolted up, the Wind pushing him in the direction of the house upon the hill, overlooking the village of Berk. Dragons started to wander and smoke started to rise from chimneys, the smell of meat and vegetables wafting over the village as townsfolk started their morning meal. Far below, Astrid waved, Jack smiling in return as he passed. Looking forward, Jack stopped in his tracks, as the Chief’s home neared. 

Lowering towards the ground, Jack climbed the stone steps, holding his staff in one hand, Toothless eyeing Jack carefully as Jack approached the wooden door from his perch on the roof. Opening the door, the creaking hinges announced his arrival as heat poured from the room in front of the winter spirit. A raging fire was lit in the center of the room as the harsh sound of scraping metal made Jack cringe. Buckets were set across the room, as water dripped from the second floor. Stepping forward cautiously, Jack edged his away from the heat source, climbing the steps silently as the scraping sounded closer. 

The door to Hiccup’s room was left ajar, as the devastation of the previous night’s toll scarred the room. A thick layer of ice coated the walls while pieces of scattered parchment were frozen stiff. Chunks of ice had been torn off, ending with cracks and splinters in the wood. The scraping stopped, and a well-known voice felt like to music to Jack’s ears. “Jack?”

Hiccup popped up from under his workbench, a flat piece of metal in his hand, promptly dropped at the sight of the spirit. Hiccup rushed over, his mismatched steps filling Jack with familiarity as he stepped forward, scooping Hiccup in a bear hug, holding tight to one another as if it was their last day on earth. Jack staff fell to the floor, forgotten as they fought to keep their balance, not daring to let go. Jack moved his head to the crook of the brunette’s neck, long brown hair mixing with pure white. The muttering of shared apologies were whispered, background noise as their sole focus was the one in their arms. Warmth radiated from the green eyed boy as Jack’s jacket started to stick uncomfortably to his back as sweat started to form. Parting a tad, Hiccup’s freckled hands gripped Jack’s pale cheeks, roughly shoving their lips together, Jack’s arms wrapping around the freckled boy’s waist. Kissing passionately, lips working in a synchronized dance as a freckled hand trained down, resting on Jack’s hip, gripping firmly as if the spirit before him would disappear in a gust of wind. Chuckling into the kiss, Jack moved one of his hands to wind into Hiccup’s brown locks, pulling gently, as Hiccup mirrored the action, his other hand trailing to albino hair, as a warm tongue prodded at pink lips. Opening eagerly, Jack’s tongue slipped inside, exploring every crevice and nook he can find. Starting to fight back, Hiccup’s tongue starts to fight for dominance, slick muscle poking and prodding at the other, trying to get the other to surrender. After either taking no for an answer, the lover’s part, chest heaving, red tinting cheeks and lips swollen. Pecking Hiccup’s lips once more, Jack unwound his fingers from thick strands of hair, while rubbing the back of his neck, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Emerald eyes widening, Hiccup stepped back, realization flooding his features. “One second..” Hiccup turned, rummaging through his workbench, overturning papers and metal parts and leather until he found what he was looking for, a relieved smile lighting up the room like the familiar sunrise Jack loved. 

Stepping forward curiously, Hiccup placed the mysterious object behind his back, “Close your eyes.” He ordered, his eyes gleaming.

Doing as he was told, Jack closed his eyes, thinking the idea was rather weird, but didn’t question it since Jamie and Pippa had done similar things during their ‘high school fling’ or something like that. Apprehension swirled inside Jack, mixed with wonder, curiosity, and excitement. The feel of strong but thin arms wrapping around his neck spiked Jack’s interest, a dull weight pressing to his chest, cold and unfamiliar. 

“Open.” Hiccup ordered, and Jack’s blue eyes lit up the room, immediately falling to what was now hanging from his chest. It was a necklace. The string was braided twaine and a sturdy knot kept the necklace from coming undone. But, it was the pendent which truly caught Jack’s attention. It was an Iron circle, the design of a nightfury with one red tailfin soaring through the sky. 

“Hic…” Jack rubbed his fingers on the edges, perfectly smooth, a tingling feeling of familiarity creeping up his spine. 

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck, “Heh...Yeah. I used the iron from the, uh, handcuffs.” He searched the spirit’s face for any sign that he had stepped over the line, “I wanted to show you that not all viking things can be bad, so…” 

Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Hiccup in a tight hug, lasting several seconds. “Thank you.” Jack mutters, before pressing a chaste kiss on a freckled jaw. Pushing the spirit away, a toothy grin lighting up the viking’s features, he shoves Jack towards the window, Jack quickly picking up his staff and jumping onto the ledge. 

“Go.” Hiccup smiles, “Gothi is waiting.” 

“Yeah, but-” Jack started, cut off by a peck on the lips, flushed cheeks contrasting deeply with his usual pale skin.

“I’ll meet you in the Great Hall tonight, okay?” Hiccup asked, pink dusting his cheeks.

Nodding, Jack took off, hovering in the air above the village, still able to see the small ant-like body of his boyfriend walking about his room, eventually going outside, calling Toothless down from his perch, disappearing into the distance, towards the dragon academy. Shaking his head vigorously, trying to rid of the clouding thoughts of their plans later that evening, Jack headed up the large stone pillar, setting down on the wooden dock of Gothi’s hut, the small elder not happy to see her new apprentice so late. Earning a whack on the head from her staff, Jack followed her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of a necklace from fan art I found on tumblr.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Jack’s first time in the Great Hall. Sure, he had always seen a glimpse of the inside while vikings entered and exited during dinner, by actually being inside was far more extreme he had ever experienced. It was loud and warm, and every few seconds a viking big or small would walk past him, causing Jack’s thin attire seem overly warm for the frost spirit. Candles hung from the walls and a giant stone table stat in the middle of the room, maps and a wide variety of weapons placed carelessly as Stoick and the top fighters in the village spoke loudly about war plans and defense. Stew and roasting yak hung over a large fire, the women and children scooping their share into wooden bowls or cups, before finding a place to sit at the normal benches around the great stone table. Jack sat at the furthest edge of the Great Hall, not wanting to be in the way nor too close to the fire. Spotting Hiccup across the Hall, Jack stayed where he was, summoning a snowball to his hand, quickly setting to work. After a bit of sculpting, the spirit brought his new companion to life, sending it to his lover’s side. The small snow and ice covered dragon scampered through the crowd, only about the size of a fist. 

Hiccup wandered from the fire, emerald eyes searching the crowd intently, looking for any sign of his lover. There wasn’t any ice creeping on the walls nor the stark white hair contrasting in the dark but warm environment. A nudge at his ankle directed Hiccup’s attention downward, eyes widening at the sight of the small dragon. Following the small icy reptile to the edge of the Great Hall, the dragon crumpled to pieces, quickly turning to a small puddle on the stone ground. Eyes traveling to the slouched figure sitting on the bench, Hiccup gasped. 

For the first time Hiccup had ever laid his eyes on Jack, not once had he ever taken off his jacket. But in the warm room, there he was, focusing intently on another sculpture in his hands, blue frosted jacket on the wooden table in front of him, still barefooted, but a form fitting long sleeve white shirt covered his chest. It was similar to Hiccup’s green colored one, except shorter, tighter, no belt, a slight V-neck to the shirt, perfectly displaying sharp yet smooth hip bones, showing a bit of Jack’s stomach each time he stretched, riding up slightly each time showing slightly formed abs and holy Odin did it look amazing on him. 

Sitting across the table from his boyfriend, Jack looked up, blue eyes wide, immediately muttering an apology for his jacket, shoving the sweatshirt onto the seat next to him, throwing the half finished animal sculpture into the wall behind him, exploding into hundreds of snowflakes before impact. 

Chatting mindlessly about their days, Hiccup finished his meal, their conversation continuing as they left the Great Hall, Jack pulling on his hoodie once they reached the bottom of the stone steps, Hiccup telling Jack about how Astrid and Stormfly were starting to gain on him and Toothless’s speed records and how Heather had started to hang around the dragon riders, much to both Hiccup and Jack’s displeasure. Strolling deeper into the village, Jack started to explain Gothi’s teachings, and how the ‘old crazy dragon lady’ had far too many Terrible Terrors than any one person should ever have. Above them, dragons flew from rooftop to rooftop, going to their usual sleeping spots as the sun officially set, only a few sparks of light left in the sky, the stars starting to emerge victoriously in the night sky. 

Approaching the dragon academy, Hiccup started a different line of topic: one that made Jack feel uneasy. Sure, they had talked about it before, but the night before had still left a certain doubt lingering in head. The one doubt Astrid hadn’t been able to destroy during their talk. 

Weaving their fingers together, Jack squeezed Hiccup’s hand, the dragon rider not taking the hint in his distaste for the topic. “My dad...He keeps pressuring me to start thinking about the future of the village, yet...I don’t know. I don’t think I’m ready to be a ‘chief-in-training’”

Chief-hood. Hiccup was only fifteen, and yet, within the next few years, he would be ready to surpass his father. After that, Hiccup was to lead the village and look out for all of it’s residents. Jack trusted Hiccup with the fate of Berk, but it was the bitter reminder of time. Hiccup could grow old, and would eventually pass on the responsibility of chiefdom to his children, and Jack? Jack would be stuck forever as the seventeen year old who fell into the ice, frozen in time, and would only be able to watch as Hiccup would sooner or later die of old age. 

Jack shook his head, trying to be rid of the negativity of the situation. There was no reason to destroy the affectionate yet tense atmosphere they had created together. Contributing the the conversation, Jack spoke, “If you think you’re not ready, then why not continue to work on the dragon academy? If being chief doesn’t seem fun to you, then don’t do it. If you’re in the air with Toothless, then it’s not like Stoick follow you. You two are fastest in the skies.” Jack smirked, knocking hips with the viking boy.

Regaining the sweet feel to the air between the two of them, they walked down into the arena, picking their usual spot on the ground, near the edge of the academy. Pointing out the Norse constellations, Hiccup spoke softly, keeping his voice low in his chest, as they laid on the hard stone of the dragon academy, as if the entirety of Berk was listening to his every word. Slowly, more and more, Hiccup’s voice softened, as the spirit and viking cuddled under the night sky. Pulling Hiccup closer, the freckled boy drifted off to sleep, using Jack’s arm as a pillow as he slumbered onward.

The stars continued to shine, brighter than usual as the moon was hidden from view, the moon going through its cycle of the new moon. That night, there was no Man in the Moon, just the stars and darkness. It made falling asleep harder than expected. Sleep was optional for the winter spirit, but it was a nice way to spend the dull moments of immortality. To Jack, the absence of the moon made it seen so much more real that he truly was one of a handful of spirits that were alive in this time period. 

Snuggling closer to his lover, Jack leaned into the crook of his lover’s neck, breathing in the soft smell of moss and the crisp scent of the wind. Cold air swept into the arena, causing the viking to shiver, pressing his chest to Jack’s, flushing at the feel of the their heartbeats hammering against their rib cages. Weaving slender finger through brown hair, Jack closed his eyes, his thoughts dulling to small hum, tension leaving his body while his legs unconsciously tangled themselves between mechanical and warm ones. Dropping his staff behind Hiccup, Jack wound his arm around the thin boy’s waist, holding their bodies together, silently wishing for their moment together to never end. With the sound of their heartbeats in his ears, Jack let a dreamless sleep pull him under into the darkness of his mind. 

Emerald eyes scanned the surrounding area, keeping a mental note on her prey. Creeping silently down the wooden pathway towards the domed structure, fur-lined boots padded forward. Peering through slight gaps in the stonework, Heather continued, slipping into the famed “Dragon Academy”. Stepping forward slowly, Heather neared the two sleeping forms of the older boys. Moving slightly, accidentally nudging the metal leg in front of her, freezing as the dragon rider started to shift. Backing away to the side, Heather watched as emerald eyes opened, landing on the the white haired man in front of him, before closing his eyes once more. 

Sighing in relief, Heather walked forward, reaching towards her prey. Thin fingers wrapped around the neck, squeezing as she picked up the wooden staff once belonging to the magic user in front of her. Rolling the staff in her palms, she overlooked the twisted wood, glancing around her before holding the cold staff in her numb hands, an icy air coming off in waves from the old wood. Looking down once more at the sleeping figures before her, guilt tugged at her gut. 

“I’m sorry. But I have to.” She muttered, pressing the staff to her chest, as she backed away, hands starting to tremble as she left the sleeping boys in front of her in peace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all Heather, Alvin, and a little bit of Jack in this chapter, but it's pretty important (sadly).

Shivering as an eerie feeling swept into the arena, Heather backed away, feet padding out of the academy. The steady breeze which had once been pulling winter from north started to screech, vicious claws ripping at Heather’s vest, her thin green shirt far too weak against the biting cold. Dashing up the wood planks nailed together by rusting nails, Heather made her way to the village, paying no mind to the complaining nails under her weight, the winter wind loud enough to mask her footsteps and to keep the vikings away from the boarded windows. Waves crashed against the docks, murky sea water washing up onto the algae infested pathway to the boats. Hoping aboard one of the vessels, Heather hung tight to the staff clutched in her hands, untying a rope brittle with dried salt, unfurling the white sails of the Berkian ship, leaving port before being seen. 

Grey clouds hung in the sky, the first drops of rain starting to fall, the temperature starting to drop as night continued, all possible light from the star blocked out by the storm’s hatred. Harsh waves overrode the longboat, the spray of the ocean blocking her view of the soon to be forming shadow of her destination. Heather kept her eyes on the horizon, pleading to the Gods that the storm hadn’t thrown her too far off course. 

Red eyes stung with salt as Heather continued to search for hours, emerald eyes widening at the beautiful sight laid before her, as sharp rocks and pillars pierced the sky as reefs and sea rock blocked the entry of Outcast Island. Screams of dragons spiked through the storm as Monstrous Nightmares and Zipplebacks tried to take shelter from the storm, only to meet the end of a sharp spear of Outcast spears. Yells of warriors and orders being given was heard as Heather neared closer, weaving between the sharp protrusions of the churning water as she docked, staff still clutched in her arms as smiles and smirks looked down on her, dark eyes almost playing with the idea of Heather actually finishing the deal Alvin had once made with her. 

Hit and shoved through the tunnels of the mountain, Heather was escorted to it’s center, where Alvin himself stood tall, a blazing fire set behind him, warming the room, probably the only warmth the horrible man could ever offer. 

“Did you keep your end of the deal?” Alvin sneered, a thick grubby hand outstretching towards the frail girl, sopping wet from her journey. 

Water dripped from her hair, her black locks slick with grim and sea water, the freezing air coming from the staff freezing the cuffs of her long sleeved shirt, her nails starting to turn blue from the cold. 

“I have the staff.” Heather answered, straightening her shoulders, but making no move of handing over the frosted wood. “And my parents? You promise to release them to me once I give you what you want?”

“Just as agreed.” Alvin spoke, reaching farther for the staff, only inches from his grasp. Hesitantly, Heather set the twisted wood into the meaty palm of the leader of the barbarous men who called themselves Outcasts. 

Alvin the Treacherous snatched the staff tightly in his palms, enjoying the freezing and powerful waves which radiated off of it’s exterior, no doubt in Alvin’s mind that it truly was the staff of the dreadful sorcerer who had sent his men running for the boats, making them seem like cowards with tails between their legs. But, with the staff in their hands, Alvin was positive that they would be able to stop the teenage magician.

“Does the sorcerer know you have taken it?” Alvin asked, silently wondering how such a fragile looking piece of wood could be the companion of such a strong boy. 

Heather took a step back, eager to get to her family. “No,” Alvin nodded in pleasure, a sick grin showing his yellowing teeth as his eyes continued to stare at the staff, as if it held the Gods’ secrets. “But…” Heather continued, making Alvin to drop his smile and his eyes to flash dangerously. “I don’t think “Sorcerer” would be the correct term, Alvin. I - I watched his movements. He never ate. He never drank. He was able to sleep in the middle of the forest without catching a sickness. I-I saw him ice an entire wall over - even fly without a dragon! Alvin, this boy isn’t a simple magician you can control!” 

“Fly without a dragon?” Alvin’s interest spiked, stepping towards Heather, his figure looming over the small girl. Heather edged away from the burly man before her, as she nodded meekly, wondering why such a phrase had caught the interest of the small minded man. Alvin leaned down, eye to eye with Heather as her back pressed against the wall of the cave, the Outcast’s voice dropping to a low mutter, “This boy, what is his name?”

Heather paused, and started to mutter, almost inaudible, “...J-Jack Frost.”

Alvin, mishearing the name he wanted oh so much continued his questions, “This...This thing - this Jokul Frosti. Is it close to the Dragon Conqueror?” 

Heather hesitated. Jack had been nice to her, even though she had hurt him, and yet, even while she had told Alvin so much about him, the image of Jack protecting Hiccup from the cold was still fresh in her mind. If she told Alvin the truth, then, was it possible that he would then release her parents? Eying the tunnel which lead to their holding cells, blocked by guards, Heather pondered her options. Shoulders slouching, Heather nodded.

Alvin nodded in approval, nodding Heather to the Outcast holding cells, telling his men to let them go free. Alvin trekked to the highest peak of the island, waiting for the moment of the small girl’s boat to escape his sight before he rallied his men. 

“Men! Ready the ships! Sharpen your weapons! The moment this storm passes, we leave for Berk! Dragons? That is a thing of the past! Our goal is the boy, Jokul Frosti!” He bellowed, as his men sprinted into action, their next destination: Berk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the idea of since the tale of Jack Frost started as the tale of Jokul Frosti in Norse legend, it would be more historically correct if Jack had truly gone back in time to have the legend start, since Jack himself was only born in the 1700s, not when the legend was formed. Oh! And if you want, I will be putting up a one shot I thought of while writing this chapter soon. Not sure if the one shot is happy or sad, but I would say it is kind of bittersweet.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one shot is posted, but its not hijack/frostcup, just a little something I thought about. It's about of Jack got his staff and the possible connection he had to it long before he became a spirit. This chapter broke my heart, but it's double the length than normal to make up for it. So, please enjoy, and I am so sorry.

Hiccup was jolted awake by the sounds of screams and war cries, children being rushed to the Great Hall and the roars of dragons. Adrenaline raced through him as he shoved Jack away, immediately standing and searching the arena, noticing the smoke searing the sky, turning the clouds grey, the usual morning sky looking too familiar with the sky Hiccup had fallen asleep with, only with the sparks rising from his burning village as the stars. Spinning on his heel, Hiccup turned to his lover, eager to get moving. 

Jack was still busy picking himself up, being shoved into reality with a bit too much force, one of the straps on his legs breaking from the sudden movement. Stiff fingers laced with sleep slowed his movements, internally chiding himself as he could feel the gaze of the freckled boy burn into his white hair. Quickly kneeling down, Hiccup gently pressed his hands against Jack’s, stopping the spirit’s choppy actions, fingers stilling under the dragon rider’s warm palms, bring some life back to Jack’s frostbitten fingers. Grasping his small wrists, Hiccup moved pale hands away slowly, the action seeming more affectionate despite the crucial situation. Tan fingers worked quickly, retying the strap on his boyfriend’s leg, brown fabric touching the side of his hand every once in a while when he worked, the foreign weave starting to form questions Hiccup had always wanted ask, but never dared to speak them. Maybe one day Hiccup would have the time to ask, when the time was right and Jack was more settled into the island, not when the threat of Outcasts loomed over their heads with dread. 

“Hiccup?” Jack asked, Hiccup looking up into frosted wide eyes as Jack tore himself away from his boyfriend’s touch, eyes scouring the ground. 

“What?” Hiccup asked, utterly confused, nothing seemed to be missing, nothing was wrong with the arena, but but his lover’s hurried actions and the obvious tension of panic and fear in Jack’s form spoke otherwise. 

“My staff! Hic, where’s my staff?!” Jack’s voice was low, his chest starting to hyperventilate as dread started to overcome the pair. 

Hiccup stood and gripped the sprite’s shoulders, forcing Jack to tear his eyes away from the ground to stare endlessly into emerald spheres which had a tranquil effect on the spirit for some reason. “We’ll find it, don’t worry. One of the villagers must have taken it to the Great Hall for safe keeping. Now-”

“But why-” Jack took a step back, running his fingers through his hair, the urge to pull his hood up itching at his fingertips. 

The sound of screams and another home bursting aflame broke the couple out of their slight quarrel, Jack and Hiccup racing for the village. Jack sped ahead, Hiccup’s uneven footfalls sounding against the wooden pathway to the village, a strange tug at his chest making Hiccup to run a bit faster, a tad bit closer to Jack. It wasn’t the usually tightness he usually felt in his chest when he saw his boyfriend, it was something wrong. An instinct that told Hiccup to grab Jack and run. But, they had dealt with the Outcasts before, before Jack, and even without his staff, Jack would still be fine. Hiccup didn’t really understand why Jack had such a strong attachment to the twisted staff, but, Hiccup didn’t doubt that it wasn’t important. The dragon rider didn’t know much about magic or spirits or anything except for dragons and vikings. Jack, well, he didn’t understand much, even from his explanations. Gothi was better with that, not him. There was no book on spirits or even ‘how-to-date-a-guy-from-the-future’ manual or even a small miniature pamphlet on spirits and their weapons, but, he did know Jack had never left his staff out of sight - and rarely his hands for that matter.

Just as Hiccup started to question the current whereabouts of the favored staff, Jack and Hiccup ran into the town, weaving their way to the center square, where Astrid and the other dragon riders flew over head, sending a fiery down pour on the enemy invaders, not paying not much mind to the houses aflame, smoke adding to the darkening sky. Jack ran to the closest home, helping a man out from under the nearby rubble before starting the slow process of freezing over the flames. Hiccup could tell it was taking longer than usual, Jack only being able to get as close to the flame as possible, the heat obviously hurting the winter spirit, but continued anyways. Without his staff, Jack was only able to freeze things he could touch, unable to send any ice to flames from afar. 

About to shout for his lover to keep from destroying his nimble fingers, Astrid butted in, “Jack! Go be helpful and help fight! Hiccup lead Jack to the docks! Toothless is already there. Go!” Her rough voice called down, eyes flashing, neither one of the boys daring to go against her word, as the twins immediately blew up another structure, blaming their dragons for the damage as Barf and Belch clucked with laughter along with their riders. 

Hiccup and Jack ran forward, leaping over burning rubble and piles of ash, the wounded hobbling towards the Great Hall, men and women alike striding forward into battle, as the ever growing sound of Outcast war cries booming in the air. It was suffocating, the smoke choking the life out of him, Jack seemingly unaffected, long limbs continuously moving forward. 

The docks were crowded and slick with blood and wet ash, as waves from sea spilled over to the dock surface. Shoving their way through, Jack and Hiccup made their way to the front of the crowd, where Stoick stood, battle axe in hand, and Alvin the Treacherous stood alone, chest puffed in confidence. The dark form of Toothless hung low behind the chief, the purple glow of plasma growing in his throat, ready to strike. 

A rough hand jerks Hiccup back, the air in his chest escaping, as the Outcast who gripped the future chief threw the dragon rider into the water, following into the sea, knife in hand. The sound of the disturbance in the waves caught Jack’s attention, as he spun on his heel, the sight of the leaping burly Outcast as he smashed down into the water. 

“Hiccup!” 

The freckled boy broken the surface of the sea, the Outcast short behind, a strong arm wrapped around Hiccup’s waist, the other on the hilt of a rusty knife, the blade pressed to a tan freckled neck, pressed not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to cause the strained expression twisting on Hiccup’s features. Dull fingernails scratched at the arm with the knife, metal leg swinging mercilessly against the Outcast’s thigh. 

Sliding to his knees, Jack reached forward, clawing at the air desperately, as if it would cause the Outcast to come closer, to give his lover back. The thought of freezing the water froze Jack stiff, icy eyes widening as he stared at the freckled boy in front of him, the image of a memory Jack hadn’t thought about since he had came to Berk.

“Jack?” No, that wasn’t Hiccup, “Jack, I’m scared!”

…Emma?

No, his sister was dead, not even born yet. He couldn’t help her now. Jack shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he reached out a bit more, muscles straining, finally seeing Hiccup in front of him, calloused hand outstretched, only inches away. He could make it-

“No one move!” A bellowing voice boomed, the shouts ceased, the clashing of swords and shields halting, and Jack stopped, his eyes racing to find the owner of the vocal command, blue eyes darkening as Alvin stepped forward. “Anyone move, and slit the Dragon Conqueror's throat.”

An eerie silence commenced, Stoick was the one who dared to break the quiet. “What in Odin’s name do you want, Alvin?” Stoick spat, his glare unwavering. 

“I want the boy, Stoick.” Alvin replied easily, smiling.

“I refuse to turn my son over to you!” Stoick took a step forward, ready to kill Alvin on the spot if he had to. 

“No, I don’t want the Dragon Conqueror, Stoick. I want the magician! The sorcerer! The boy who flies without a dragon! Jokul Frosti is the one I want!” 

Hiccup’s eyes widened, staring at Jack, his blue eyes still fixated at the event happening a few feet away on the docks, his arm still out, frozen in place. Not daring to move, Hiccup kept still, the eyes of the entire village watching his father as they spoke. 

Alvin started to move again, reaching into an Outcast ship fastened to the dock. Jack’s arm went limp, and the tension in his muscles gave way. In Alvin’s burly grubby hand, was a familiar crooked staff, it’s twisted wood no longer bearing it’s usual frost, seeming so much more fragile in the hands of the Outcast leader than it’s usual spiritual owner. 

“Here’s the deal Stoick. You give me your sorcerer, and I’ll give you back the Dragon Conqueror unharmed. Do we have a deal?” Alvin sneered, clenching the staff tighter in his fists. 

As Hiccup watched, he could see his boyfriend tense, Stoick continuing the possible trade. Stoick paused, turning his head towards his son, blade taunt against his freckled neck, merely scratching the outer layer of the skin. His son’s eyes were wide, but the small shake of his head spoke enough of his will. Moving his gaze to Jack, the boy who had shown up on his island mysteriously, but had taken to their village well, holding no ill will towards them even after his imprisonment. He had taken a place in the village, even taking the place of Gothi’s apprentice. But, despite this, he knew his answer even before Alvin’s trade: Hiccup would always come first. 

“You have a deal, Alvin. Now give me my son.” Stoick boomed, putting the Outcast’s on edge, his words a command, and a promise of his word. 

“Dad, no-”

“Hiccup.” Jack spoke in Stoick’s stead, his voice low and steady, calm with a tinge of icy darkness, but it kept Hiccup from speaking. Jack’s one word had conveyed the true meaning of the situation.

“Ja-”

“Hic,” Jack smiled, turning towards Hiccup, looking him straight in the eyes, a lush forest meeting the cold of winter, “Let’s just take this one step at a time. I’ll be right back, okay? I promise.” 

He wanted to say more, but the look of Hiccup’s face stopped him, his jaw hanging slack and eyes wide with a look Jack knew all too well: Loss. The rough hands of Outcast soldiers tore the spirit’s arms back behind him, blue eyes never daring to leave Hiccup’s. Tough rope slid across pale wrists, burns already starting to take place as Jack refused to struggle, keeping an eye on the blade at his lover’s throat. The harsh tightening of the bindings brought Jack back to reality, tearing his gaze away from Hiccup’s, being lead down the docks, the ocean itself stilling for a moment, the Wind not daring to blow, and while the wood creaked underfoot, Jack reveled in the feel of the splintering wood under his toes, of old rusty nails tearing at the soles of his heels, and familiar touch of the medallion of an iron Nightfury against his chest under his jacket. 

Once the step behind Alvin had been taken, Hiccup was hauled out of the water, and pushed into safety behind Stoick next to Toothless who gave a curious whine, nudging Hiccup towards Jack, only to have a hand pressed gently on his nose, Hiccup keeping his eyes on the spirit, blue eyes downcast, not daring to meet the dragon rider’s face. 

A curt nod was shown by either side, and the Outcasts started to fill their boats once more, Jack and Alvin the last ones to board. Immediately once on the ship, Hiccup watched as heavy iron shackles were brought out and chained to the boat, locked around pale ankles. For some reason, the tightness in Hiccup’s chest returned, squeezing so tightly as if his ribs would be crushed. But for some reason, the more he thought about it, as he watched helpless as the Outcasts insured their catch of their spirit, Hiccup could only identify a few emotions. 

Sorrow, loss, and most of all: guilt. He had told Jack, that vikings had feared the unknown. They had once feared dragons, and now, they could live together. For Jack, vikings had feared his power, but, after time, Jack had taken a place in the village, and talk with the townsfolk with ease and happiness, playing with children and designing masterpieces on the roads and walls of buildings. But now? The Outcasts knew of Jack’s power, and they didn’t fear it. They simply had greed to keep it for themselves. 

As the Outcast ship started to push away from the docks of Berk, Jack lifted his head, and smiled; and for some odd reason, Hiccup could only mirror Jack’s action, and smile back. It was an odd sensation, to be happy and sad at the same time, and something Hiccup couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around. 

“Oh, yes. Dragon Conqueror. One more thing.” Alvin shouted, just loud enough for Hiccup hear his every syllable that left his terrible lips. 

Alvin his raised his hands, twisted and crooked staff in his fingers, and struck down against his knee. The only thing Hiccup could do was watch as Jack crumpled from his view, the spirit’s screams of agony the only thing heard on Berk, and the continuous snapping the beloved staff. The air was still and dark with smoke, not one being dared to stir as the cracking continued, Hiccup frozen in spot as he could only hear with wide eyes the screams of the one he held close to his heart: Jack Frost.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but important chapter! Brief mentions of Valka in this chapter.

It wasn’t until the ships had disappeared, and when Alvin had run out of wood to break did Hiccup jolt out of his stupor, as his knees wobbled, daring to give out on him. But, it was the light touch of his father’s hand on his shoulder was the one to break the young dragon rider into action. It was the notion his father had silently told him through that small gesture: Jack was gone. Stepping towards Toothless, ready to chase after the horrid ships, Stoick’s hand stiffened, keeping his son in place. It was strange - the situation at hand - at how one could have nothing, and yet still have the hope to keep the one person they call home close to their hearts. Astrid had Stormfly and her family, his father had him, and yet, the one he called home was gone. Sure, Hiccup had his father, but, they rarely saw eye to eye, when they weren’t talking about small facts about dragons, that was the only chance they had to connect. But in the end, Jack was truly his home; he was the one he could talk about everything that was on his mind and was certain the spirit wouldn’t judge him for being himself. But, when it came down to it all, the spirit made him feel safe, rather than being in his room with Toothless. Jack was his home - and he would be damned if his father wouldn’t let him get Jack back. 

Shoving off his father’s grip, Hiccup turned, determination flashing in his eyes, “Dad, I’m getting him back.” He said sternly, not a statement but a fact of mind.

“No,” Stoick commanded, “If you go back on the negotiation, then the village could be under siege again. A-”

“But why Jack?” Hiccup backed away, closer to Toothless, ready for flight, freckled hands waving in hopes of getting through to his father. 

Stoick stepped forward, looking down on the small dragon rider, “Because I would rather sacrifice him than the future chief, Hiccup. End of discussion.”

Stoick turned to leave, but it was Hiccup which made him stay, “Snotlout or even Astrid could become the next chief! Don’t tell me that I couldn’t be replaced. Jack can never be replac-”

“Another apprentice wil-”

“He wasn’t human, Dad!” Hiccup stepped forward, trying to help his father to see the truth, “Jack h-he was…” Hiccup hesitated, realizing the village was still gathered around, Astrid looking down at the scene which played before her, shaking her head, her blonde bangs flying. “...Jack was a spirit.” Hiccup looked up into his father’s brown eyes, “How do you think he had his powers? Why he could fly? Replace him? No one can. He was our friend, not just mine, but everyone’s. Even yours!”

Hiccup’s voice had gotten calmer as he went, trying to push through with logic. Stoick ran his thick fingers through his partially braided beard, embers and ash still lingering in his coarse red hair. He didn’t know what to do. Hiccup’s mother had been so much better with relationships between the village. But Valka was gone. The weight of Stoick’s helmet brought him out of his thoughts, his son’s green eyes still trained on him, begging him to go rescue Jack. It was a surprise to find the boy who had reminded Stoick so much of Valka was a spirit. And yet, it made sense. But, his decision held fast. Not Astrid nor Snotlout could take over as chief. Because whether Hiccup realized it or not, he had the heart of a chief. 

“Hiccup, this doesn’t change anything.” Stoick finalized, holding fast on his choice.

Hiccup continued, “Yes, it does Dad! A chief is supposed to protect all of his occupants! And Jack is apart of the village, a-”

“I chose the lesser of two evils, Hiccup.” Hiccup went silent, taken aback by his father’s words, as Stoick stared at the ground. He felt guilty about his decision, but Stoick’s words were true. It was a trade of a living being, or the death of his only son. Stoick couldn’t have his world crumple to pieces again. “There is going to be a flying ban!” Stoick shouted, the village already starting to mutter amongst themselves during his announcement, “All dragons will be kept in the academy, anyone seen flying will be punished. Do I make myself clear?” 

No answer was given, and Stoick nodded, leaving Hiccup on the docks, villagers slowly walking away in groups, heading into the ruins of the village, the hammering of nails already sounding as repairs were started. Hiccup didn’t know what to do. He had defied his father before, multiple times in the past actually, but for some reason this was different. Perhaps it was the stakes at hand, that maybe if the Outcasts saw him coming, Jack would suffer even more. Yet, it was also his father’s words that kept him in place. Hiccup wasn’t quite sure as he stepped forward, his eyes straining as if he could grasp one last glance of the Outcast ship. 

But nothing happened. No speck on the horizon, no sound of Jack’s laugh or sight of his brilliant blue eyes. No frostbitten toes dancing on his window sill when the playful spirit came to visit. The mess of white hair sharply contrasting with the entire village was no longer in sight, nor the image of the dark blue sweater wrinkled against pale chest, or the scene that would often play for Hiccup, when Jack thought he was never looking, when blue eyes would turn dark and blank, lost in thought during the night, as Jack would stare intently at the moon. It was strange how Hiccup could realize these things about Jack, despite knowing him for only about half a year. But it was then when the crushing realization had fallen completely on Hiccup’s small shoulders, the ache in his chest becoming unbearable as his throat started to tighten. Falling to his knees, Hiccup let out a sob, Toothless finding his way to sit next to his rider, as Hiccup clung to black scales like a lifeline, as violent shudders racked his body, emerald eyes wide with realization: Jack was gone, and the words that had been at the the tip of his tongue finally formed and spilled from his lips.

“I love you, Jack.”


	27. Chapter 27

Hiccup stumbled down the stone stairs, peg leg clacking as his heavy foot falls hit the ground, the morning light skipping across the village in sorrowful tones, the wind still as the lone dragon rider sauntered to the academy, no Nightfury nor spirit accompanying him on his short journey. It was strange to sleep alone, with no company of a snoring dragon across the room, or the smell of crisp ice and the sharp undertones of pine comforting him to sleep. It was foreign, the feel of his wooden bed now, no sight of stars or the feel of lithe arms around him. The cold stone in the academy felt more welcoming than an empty room, and yet, that was forbidden. No one could enter or leave the academy, and to everyone’s disappointment, that meant the dragons that lived in the village especially. The village seemed to have turned cold overnight, and Hiccup didn't mean the weather either. It was in front of the academy was Hiccup greeted the sight of the academy dragon riders, small frowns playing on their faces. 

“What’s the plan, Hiccup?” Astrid approached, arms crossed, eye brows arched, clearly knowing something Hiccup didn’t. 

Hiccup sighed, he really should’ve known better, “What are you talking about? There is no plan. We can’t take our dragons out of the academy.”

“Hiccup,” Astrid chided, a grin growing on her lips, “How do you think vikings got around before dragons?” The rest of the riders started to grin, the twins giggling as they muttered amongst themselves. 

“A ship? Are you guys crazy?!” Hiccup asked, knowing fully well that his father would notice if an entire ship was gone from the docks, and not one or two dragons.

“Actually,” Fishlegs stepped forward, “Gobber is busying the chief now, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut already stole the boat. I have the maps, and all we need now is someone who knows how to slip under the Outcast’s view-”

“Which is where you come in.” Astrid finished, grey eyes blazing. 

“But by the time we get there it could be too late.” Hiccup stressed, doubt coiling in his chest. 

“It’s better late than never, Hiccup.” Astrid’s tone lightened, “Besides, if Heather could get there in one night during a storm, then we should have Jack back with us by nightfall. What do you say, Hic?”

“Wait...Heather?” Snotlout spoke up, disappointment ruining his face. 

“Well duh, how else do you think Alvin got all of the information AND the staff?” Tuffnut asked, Ruffnut laughing at the burly boy, a shameful blush darkening his cheeks. It was bad if the twins understood something faster than Snotlout, a bad omen even. 

Ignoring the bickering of the other riders, Hiccup turned to Astrid, his usually tan face pale with lack of sleep, his emerald eyes brighter than before, hope gleaming in forest green pools. Astrid nodded, not having to hear what would probably come from her friend’s mouth next, and took him by the arm, dragging the famous dragon rider down a rocky path, descending slowly to a isolated beach, large rocks spiking from the ocean's depths to pierce the sky. On the far side of the tiny patch of coarse sand, stood one of the fastest ships in his father’s fleet, but had a bit of wear and tear on it, a few spears and arrows lodged into it’s side, obvious that Ruffnut and Tuffnut had really stolen it that morning, the yellow fletched arrow of the morning dock guard proudly stuck in the figurehead’s eye. Hiccup admired the ship, quickly realizing that the ship may not have been faster than Toothless, but it would be the one thing that would bring Jack home. 

“Hiccup!” The twins yelled in unison, pointing frantically at the stone pathway above them, the large figure of Stoick the Vast barreling down on them, causing the teen to run for the boat, Snotlout and Astrid pushing them out to see, Hiccup helping the both of them back up to the deck, wind catching in the sail the moment the chief’s botts hit the sand.

It would have been hilarious to Hiccup, to see his father jumping up and down on the beach, waving his arms and shouting swears that would make the Gods weep. Gobber hobbling down as well, yelling encouragement to the dragon riders as they set out to sea. And yet, despite making him chuckle, it didn’t seem humorous, more like the small ray of sunshine during a storm, in a odd way, it was almost comforting. 

The wind was in good favor as the teens sailed, blowing them gently yet with a firm grip towards Outcast Island, Hiccup pondering the questions he had never once dared to speak. He wondered where Jack truly came from, besides from the future. What place did he live in? Was it like Berk, or was it more peaceful and less stubborn and dull? And the wind, who was still guiding them, like a father leading his son, was a spirit as well? Why did Jack have a strong connection with the “Wind”? The questions lead on and on, one train of thought jumping to the next, more and more Hiccup realizing how much Jack hadn’t said about his past - er, future life. 

“Hiccup!” Astrid shouted, snatching Hiccup out of his stupor, his eyes catching sight of the blonde at the head of the ship. “Storm ahead!” Astrid pointed up at the large looming gray clouds which hung low on the sky, a haze of rain falling underneath as the water started to turn choppy, the wind becoming stronger and far more harsh. 

“Keep going! We might be able to outrun it!” Snotlout answered, already running to the oars, the twins bickering over an oar before Astrid snatched it from their grasp, using it for herself, for once not fighting with Snotlout as they rushed forward, the storm nearing. 

Hiccup ran for an empty oar, falling into rhythm of the rowing, the burn the friction between the wood and his palm causing him to cringe, green eyes squeezing shut as rain started to pelt down, tan cheeks turning red from the bitter cold. Waves crashed back and forth, their claws trying to overthrow the mighty ship, the dragon figurehead dipping and rising against the sea, as the dragon riders rowed forward, Hiccup hoping to Odin that Astrid had been keeping track of their location. The rumble of thunder vibrated in Hiccup’s chest, the storm conjuring its famous song of death to sailors, Hiccup rushing with the oars, the sudden flow of warmth flowing from his hands, as blood started to pour, blisters bursting and fingers burning. 

Thor struck, a blot of light reigning down on the small viking ship, the lighting striking far before the ear splitting sound rang in Hiccup’s ears, as splinters and debris flew, the hull of the ship rocking and swaying, the dragon riders hanging for dear life on the railing and shields lining the ship. The storm seemed silent as the mast timbered down, the Berkian sail sinking into the sea as the ocean swallowed it greedily, white foam teeth biting at the ship’s hull, eager to swallow the ship whole as well. 

“What now?” Astrid yelled over the wind, her thick wet braid slicing through the heavy rain, looking at what was left of the mast. “We’re lost!”

Hiccup glanced at the wreckage, before looking up, the freezing rain burning his skin as he squint up into the clouds, trying to find blotch of clouds lighter than the others. If he could find the position of the sun, then maybe, just maybe, they could still be on course, and get to Jack in time before it was too late. 

“There!” Hiccup shouted, pointing to what assumed to be the west, running over the slick deck to where Fishlegs stood, steering the rudder, his thin legs wobbling as he trained his eyes on the horizon. Hiccup ran up to Fishlegs, pointing further to the left, towards where Outcast Island should have been. Helping Fishlegs change the position of the rudder, Hiccup ran back to his seat, blood still racing down his palms as he gripped the oars once more, his arms aching as he followed the rhythm of the rows, finally seeing the outline of Outcast Island far on the horizon, only a speck against the storm. 

“I’m coming, Jack. Almost there…” Hiccup muttered, his small voice torn away from his throat by the storm, the frightful wind screaming in terror as the storm raged on. “Almost there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is off to save the day! Will he see Jack again or will he fail? Read next time in the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Outside, the wind tunneled and cried throughout the sharp crags of Outcast Island, howling in rage as clouds grew thick overhead as a storm hung low, only the beginnings of the dreadful storm on horizon. Outcasts ran from shelter to shelter, heavy rain drops starting to splatter the ground like blood on a battlefield. Captured dragons screamed inside their cells while furious scaled tails lashed out at unsuspecting soldiers. Torches and fires shrank as the storm continued, heavy smoke reaching up towards the sky as they joined with the heavy clouds, no light escaping its fist around the island. Inside the tunnels, maps were strewn in every which way, marked of enemies and allies, as well as parchment with several notes cast about the pages. Farther inside the threshold, fires burned hotter and brighter, staving off the ice that threatened to pass through the rusted metal cell door. Inside, the room creaked, as hard, ever growing ice pushed at the walls, icicles spitting down like spears as cast iron chains rattled, dirt and grim rubbing into porcelain skin, the once pale glow of the spirit now dulling in color, as Jack continued to struggle. Frozen blood hardened around small wrists, the consistent touch of the iron necklace throbbing against Jack’s chest as he twisted and turned, the searing pain clawing at his hands as Jack struggled to tug his restraint off, pale skin turning to ruby, bright eyes watching a small pile of wood a few yards away, next to the the cell door. 

Jack didn’t know how much time had passed, but if he counted the times Outcast soldiers had tried to bring food to him, Jack had counted four days had gone by. The first he was brought here, his stomach as curled and coiled, the shadows and darkness dancing around torches far too often for Jack, reminding him too much of Pitch’s abode. The first day was strange though, as he squirmed and struggled, making every moment for the Outcasts a living hell as they dealt with him. Ten men had been taken down with frostbitten limbs and hypothermia, before Jack had been forced into shackles. 

The second and third days was worse than what Jack had suspected. The cell was foul and smelled of rotten dragon scales, no windows letting air or light in. Outcast soldiers walking by every so often, gawking and staring as Jack glared, ice growing and splitting. It wasn’t until that afternoon had Alvin ordered hot torches to keep off the spread of the ice, shortly after Outcast blood had been shed. 

Today was the fourth, Jack thought, as another meal was delivered, Jack simply staring at the Outcast, who shoved a bit closer to Jack, a long stick poking through the bars. With his jaw set, Jack stayed frozen, unwavering as the Outcast shuddered, reaching for the keys, about to open the cell when an unfamiliar voice spoke, the warrior stopping as he started to shake, dropping the keys and leaving. Alvin approached, blazing torch in hand as he stooped down for the fallen keys. Opening the cell door, he squeezed through the gateway, his large shoulders seeming cramped in the narrow cell, as Savage strode quickly behind him, his small form seeming like an elephant compared to a mouse. 

“Hello, Jokul.” Alvin sneered, nearing closer, frost struggling to climb his boots. 

“It’s Jack.” Jack sniped, causing Savage to jump.

“I see you’ve learned how to use your voice again, Frosti. But, I have a question. When will you realize that you are now Outcast property?” Alvin leaned down, starring Jack in the eye.

“I am no one’s property.”

“Then why did you stay on Berk?” Alvin asked, faking curiosity, “Or is it because of the Dragon Conqueror?”

“Leave Hiccup out of this.” Jack snarled. 

“Oh, of course. Berk isn’t important anymore. But I was starting to wonder where the Dragon Conqueror is. You were his friend, correct?”

‘More than that,’ Jack thought, but nodded to Alvin’s question all the same.

“Yes. But where is he? Surely by now he would be here. And yet…” Alvin gripped Jack’s chin, moving closer as Jack started to look at the ground, forcing blue eyes to his, “It seems like he never cared for you after all.”

Jack lunged forward, jaw twisting out of Alvin’s grimy hands as rusted chains were pulled taunt, teeth white as snow flashing, sinking into Alvin’s nose as he screamed, beating heavy fists against the spirit as Jack held on. Snowflake eyes squinting as Savage’s sharp nails dug into the back of Jack’s neck. Jaw tense and pain rippling through his gums and nerves finally made Jack pull free when the final fist crashed down on Jack’s pale collarbone, making him gasp in pain, eyes widening as Savage threw him against the cell wall, rotten scales seeping into frosted blue sweater. 

“He bite me!” Alvin howled, stumbling to his feet, his right hand covering his nose, blood splattering down the front of his chest. 

“Jack be nippin’ at your nose, you bastard.” Jack muttered, remembering with a smile what Jamie had once told him. 

Jack wanted to do something heroic. Something he had seen in the movies with Jamie, by saying a few last words of the fight. Something like “Don’t talk about my boyfriend that way!” or even “Karma’s a bitch, huh?” But, sadly, real life wasn’t the movies. If life was the movies, Hiccup would already be there, flying on Toothless, blasting the cell door open, giving Jack his staff back in freckled arms, waiting as he piece back together his staff. They would escape, return to Berk with open arms, Astrid and Stormfly would greet them and Stoick would welcome them back after scolding the both of them. Hiccup would return to teaching the academy after that day and Jack would fly up to Gothi’s to continue his apprentice work. Years would pass and despite Hiccup’s unwillingness to become chief, Stoick would still thrust upon the role onto his only son. Jack would never age, but they would still be fine, continuing on despite the differences between them. They would be happy, in love, and able to ride the skies without a care in world. But this wasn’t true. This wasn’t the movies, and Jack remembered this as a swift kick to his stomach erupted in pain, a scream escaping his lips, clutching his torso.

“Take your magic stick away and all you are is an amateur sorcerer. You may have saved the Dragon Conqueror, but in the end, will the Dragon Conqueror be able to save you?” Alvin spat, striding away and out of the cell, Savage in tow, locking the bars behind him. 

Hiccup was going to come, Jack was sure of it. And yet, why did he still have doubt clouding his mind? He trusted Hiccup, probably more than North, Tooth, Sandy, and even Bunny combined. But why did Jack fear the worse, when Jack knew for a fact that Hiccup would come, any second now. But then, when Jack waited, he only heard silence outside, and not Hiccup’s voice?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

“We’re here,” Hiccup announced, as the weathered ship brushed up on the rocky shore on the far side of the small island. 

“Yeah, after four days of rowing.” Ruffnut grumbled as she cracked her back, groaning.

Fur lined boots hit the ground as Hiccup and Astrid disembarked from the ship, pebbles splaying around them, the occasional rock getting stuck in the mechanics of his peg leg, making their travels to the center of the island slower that it would have. Hiccup and Astrid walked at the front, Fishlegs shortly behind them with the twins in tow, not making a sound as Snotlout took up the rear. Large boulders were strewn about, dead trees holding an assortment of terrified dragons, hissing while the dragon riders walked pass, not daring to risk detection by taming wild bright colored dragons into Alvin’s hands. The towering crags of rock started to pierce the sky and group huddled, Hiccup digging in the dirt with his finger of the plan he had thought of during their voyage. 

“Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you two will head to the North in search of Jack, while Snotlout and Fishlegs will search the Southern part of the island. Astrid and I will go search the Eastern side. Any questions?” Hiccup asked, looking up from his ground sketch. 

The twins spoke first. “I’m hungry.”

“Then eat your shields.” Astrid growled, grabbed Hiccup’s arm and pulled him along towards the east. 

Rocks crunched underfoot as the two snuck through the outskirts of the population of Outcasts. Heavy rain had been pouring down since they had encountered the storm, and yet, it seemed like the air been frozen, no sounds of Outcast guards or soldiers, no howls of dragons in their cages. The island was still, as if nothing dared to breathe. No torches were lit outside, and no fires danced providing no warmth for the invaders. Smoke billowed from the central part of the island, slipping through the tunnels that wound it’s way through the sharp mountain, a few fires visible from the outside. Lone guards sat on the tops of perches and pillars, watching their camp down below, Hiccup and Astrid slipping past, ducking from cover to cover, eyes wide and alert. 

It had been five days since Jack had been taken, and yet, the camp seemed relaxed, no sign of Jack in sight. There was no ice covering the ground or frost trailing over a boulder, no snow was falling, and no sound of Jack. Hiccup wasn’t sure how to feel about the silence; positive that Jack wasn’t being harmed, or…

Astrid shook him out of his thoughts when a tight grip landed on his shoulder, her grey eyes soft as a small smile graced her lips, “We’re going to find him. Don’t worry.” They were stopped behind a stone structure of some sort, a guard passing by upon the rocks. It was strange, how Astrid had so much strength despite the circumstances: Stoick was probably going to kill them once the returned, they had stolen the fastest Berkian ship, their dragons were on house arrest, a giant storm was growing and had probably hit Berk already, and most importantly Jack was still not in Hiccup’s arms. Time was running out, and yet...Astrid still believed they could do it. 

“Over there!” A foreign voice shouted, the island erupting in chaos and Astrid and Hiccup taking off, Outcasts flooding out of the tunnels, torches and swords in hand. 

Sticking to the blonde viking’s side, Hiccup dodged as arrows as the wind started to pick up, quickly adding to the storm as the wind started to scream. Warcries started to reach freckled ears when Ruffnut and Tuffnut crashed into the pair, not saying a word as they ran further towards the edge of the island, stopping in their tracks when a sharp cliff plunged into the murky depths of the sea. Turning about, shouts were getting closer, while Snotlout and Fishlegs joined, rocks tumbling off the crease. Warriors neared closer, slowing to a cautious walk, swords at the ready, Savage at the lead, grinning. 

“Looking for something?” He asked, nearing Hiccup with crooked teeth.

“Give him back.” Hiccup ordered, edging forward, green eyes set in a glare.

Savage tapped his chin, mocking them as he pretended to think, before settling back to his previous standing, “Who? Oh! You mean Jokul?”

“His name is Jack.” Astrid snarled, axe at the ready.

“Whatever” Savage cut in, brushing Astrid off, “Either way, a deal is a deal.” Savage turned to his men, “Kill them.”

Outcasts rushed forward, the pounding of heavy wings thudding through the air, causing the enemy to freeze, jaws slack as they stared up at the might dragon and it’s rider: Stoick the Vast. Landing between the two parties, large muscled arms wrapped around small dragon riders, all squeezing on the back of Thornado, growling in complaint at the weight as the blue hued Thunderdrum roared, blowing the Outcasts back, taking to the sky once more, heading North through the storm, winter wind causing tan freckled cheeks to turn pink as they flew over the grand sea. 

“Dad, please! Turn around!” Hiccup shouts over the wind, Outcast Island getting smaller and smaller on the horizon.

“No, Hiccup.” Stoick booming voice answered, seeming so much stronger than Hiccup’s ever would, “It’s not worth the risk.”

“But-”

“Hiccup. I can’t lose another part of my family. Please…” Stoick’s voice softened, a forlorn expression deeply set on his features, brown eyes clouded over in memory. 

Hiccup kept quiet, his emerald eyes trained on his father’s back. The same father who had always seemed so strong, so untouchable, so confident. The father who had raised Hiccup, now seeming so small, his usually broad shoulders slumped and his back slightly slouched, hands loose on the reins as Thornado, sensing his rider’s mood, continued forward, heading for Berk. No one made a sound, leaving their chief in peace, Outcast Island disappearing from sight while Berk soon brushed into view, heavy rain still pelting down on them, as if the Gods themselves cried for what had been lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What will happen next? What will Hiccup do? What is in store for Jack? How will Alvin react to Hiccup's invasion? Find out in the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo-choo! All aboard the feels train!

A week passed on Berk, and ever so slowly, did things start to go back to the daily routine of Berk far before the mention of the spirit’s name. Yaks we tipped by the twins, now far too easy for the villagers to catch the two of them. Monsterous Nightmares caught houses ablaze far too easily, taking the townspeople over an hour of daylight to extinguish the spreading fire. Gothi returned to being alone up above the town, only receiving a visitor if there was a crisis down below her feet. The role of chief was once again dull and repetitive, checking in with Gobber after a long day’s work and then retiring to Stoick’s home. The dragon academy was stuck with indoor lessons, the flying ban still in effect as the storm died off, it’s rage reaching an end. Every night, Astrid would walk the town, searching for Hiccup, always finding him in the academy, laying on his back, staring up at the stars through the heavy chain roof, shivering through the night. 

But it was a week after Hiccup’s invasion on Outcast Island that broke their slowly forming routine, when a ship from the south sailed towards them, an outline of a horned helmet on its sails, the dark wood of the hull striking a contrast of the clear blue ocean as northern wind brought in the beginnings of devastating winter. The village gathered at the docks, Stoick in front of the murmuring group, sword in hand as the lone ship approached, Hiccup and Astrid waiting tensely behind the chief as the Outcast ship pulled to a stop, Alvin the Treacherous standing proud, something in his hand, limp in his grip. 

“Alvin.” Stoick stated in a stiff greeting. 

“Stoick.” Alvin countered, jumping down onto the docks, stepping forward to Berk chief. 

The crumpled form of the mysterious thing in Alvin’s hands unmoving, and Hiccup couldn’t remember to breathe. The blue fabric no longer had it’s usual frosted designs, but Hiccup would know what he was looking at anywhere: it was Jack’s sweater. Catching Hiccup’s eye, Alvin sneered, holding up the jacket for all of Berk to see, the whispers going silent as shock riddled the crowd, the young children crying at the sight of their friend’s sweatshirt. Hiccup gasped, eyes widening at the full sight of the sweater, torn and ripped, blood covering the blue fabric, along with what looked like rotten dragon scales mixing in the fresh crimson. Blood dripping from the coat, splashing onto the docks, running into the sea, disappearing into the abyssal depths. Hiccup couldn’t believe it, his breath coming out in short, quick, panting bursts, his heart hammering against his chest, bile rising in his throat. Knees read to collapse, Hiccup hung onto Astrid for dear life, his grip tightening as shock was replaced by anger. 

Letting go of Astrid’s shoulder, Hiccup snatched the hilt of a broad sword from the viking behind him, heavy in his hands, but readied his posture anyways, charging past his father. Swinging the weapon, Hiccup hit Alvin’s side, his armor protecting his body as he trapped the sword in place with his burly arm, grinning down at the tan dragon rider. Emerald eyes widening, Hiccup noticed the scarred remains of teeth marking the entirety of his nose, far too blunt for a dragon. 

Jack. 

The man in front of him had killed Jack, the one person he had loved with his entire soul. The boy who had accepted him as himself, not wanting to force him to be something else. Jack had wanted the best for the both of them, even had dreams of working side by side when it was Hiccup’s dreaded time to rise to the role of chief. Jack; the carefree, fun-loving, free spirited, mischievous, and sweet-hearted Jack Frost. The one he loved was dead, gone forever. It hurt. Hiccup couldn’t believe how much his chest hurt. He knew he wasn’t sick, and the only time he had felt this way was when Toothless had been shipped off to Dragon Island to find the nest. But this? It felt so much worse, like someone had taken the sword in his hands and stabbed out his heart, forcing him to live on. 

“Get off my island. Now.” Hiccup growled, shoving Alvin away, sword still grasped in his small hands. 

It would’ve given him the pleasure to run Alvin through on the spot, and yet, he couldn’t. He didn’t have the will to kill a man in cold blood in front of his village, in front of Astrid. What would she or Stoick think of him for taking a life so selfishly? His father, Astrid, and Toothless was all that he had left of his home. Alvin had taken away almost everything he had, but wouldn’t be about to last without them, Toothless especially. 

Alvin chuckled, backing towards his ship, sweater still in his hand, while a rain of arrows thundered down, causing the Outcast leader to jump on his ship, taking sail with the first wind that would carry them home, Hiccup turning to see Berk in chaos, shouting insults and protecting Jack’s name as rows upon rows of arrows shot from crossbows. It was strange really, how dull, stubborn vikings can feel so much loyalty to someone who had only been a part of Berk for only half a year, and yet...Jack had gone through so much, from being shackled in the Berkian holding cells to sacrificing himself for Hiccup, the spirit would never be able to see such a scene as the Outcasts fled. 

Soft feet padded forward, followed by another, a small tug on the hem of Hiccup’s green shirt made the tan dragon rider turn, wiping the tears falling from his cheeks before his eyes met Torg’s, big brown eyes still full of wonder and hope. 

“Where’s Jack?” Her lamby was tucked under her arm, thick brown braids trailing down her shoulders as she looked up at Hiccup, waiting for an answer. 

Hiccup got down on his kneels, sitting at Torg’s eye level as his chest clenched, tears daring to make another appearance. Honestly, he didn’t know what to say. Jack was...dead. The situation hardly felt real, as if at any moment, Hiccup was going to wake up, morning light fluttering into the academy while Jack still clung to him, arms wrapped loosely around his waist and nimble fingers still in his hair, the scent of freshly fallen snow wafting into his nose. Blue snowflake eyes opening, the two of them would smile, giggling as their lips would brush against one another’s, letting out a peaceful and content sigh. 

The truth tingled on Hiccup’s tongue, but slim tan fingers brushed Torg towards her mother, Astrid kneeling before him. Their gazes met for a moment, before Astrid’s lips formed a thin line, her eyes turning solem, knowing what had to be done. Hiccup looked at the ground, a hesitant nod following shortly. A funeral had to be done. 

The walk through the town had been numb, stares following every step, silent nods of condolence sent to the dragon riders, as they went to gather their dragons, no need for a flying ban. The flight to the far side of the island was long, longer than any other flight Hiccup had ever done, as Toothless and Stormfly held sturdy ropes which held a small boat, a small piece of metal left from Jack’s shackles weighed heavily in his hand, sapping the life from him as they neared their sorrowful destination. Placing the boat in the water, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut filling the hull with wood and tinder, Hiccup walking forward alone, hip deep in the icy waters, shaking hands placing the ball of iron, about the size of his index finger nail. The small clack of the iron against wood made Hiccup gasp, like the knife in his chest was finally pulled out. Knees wobbling, Hiccup trudged from the water, meeting Astrid’s eyes as a wooden bow was pressed to his palm. 

Nocking the arrow, Hiccup gasped for breath, his mind spinning as he struggled to find a clear train of thought. Drawing back the bow, his freckled arms shook, tears finally falling, as Astrid lit the tip of the arrow aflame, Snotlout pushing the boat out to sea. He didn’t think he could do it, not sending Jack away for good. If he let go of the string, Jack would be gone, not on earth, forever gone until he himself made the journey to Valhalla. Squeezing his eyes shut, Hiccup let go, opening his bright eyes to see the arrow to fall into the wood, tinder catching quickly as the boat drifted further away, Hiccup standing unmoving for hours until the raft disappeared to the north, smoke clouding the sky as dull sunlight shimmered through, giving the scape around him a mysterious gloom.

“It shouldn’t be this sunny.” Astrid spoke, the only one who had stayed with Hiccup during the hours of sending off Jack. 

Shoulders shuddering, collapsing to his knees, Hiccup sobbed, finally crumpling as he bawled into tan freckled hand which once held frostbitten porcelain ones, skin smooth in his calloused hands. Fingers which had once held onto his lover’s hip, the other through unbelievably soft locks of white while slightly chapped lips had run over his own. When fingers had been intertwined as they gazed up at the sky, and when they had kissed in the forest. Gods he missed him. Hiccup missed his smile, his laugh, the way he would walk on his toes wherever he went. He loved the way Jack swung his staff around his shoulders, and how he had gotten along so well with Stormfly and Toothless. He even loved how they would bicker about who was faster in the sky, him or Toothless. He missed how Jack and his father would get into petty arguments when Jack would leave the knife Stoick had given him in his room, and how despite the heat making the spirit feel sick, Jack would still stay by Hiccup’s side in Gobber’s blacksmith shop.He missed how Jack’s eyes would twinkle at the sight of the sunrise, and how his eyes would turn dark like the ocean when something was wrong. 

As his sobbing continued, Astrid sat with him on the beach, saying nothing as Hiccup started to speak. “I want him back, Astrid.” Hiccup took a shaky breath, spine trembling, “Please, Odin. Bring him back. I love him. I’ll do anything, just bring him back to me.” Lifting his head to the sky, Hiccup whispered, “I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to activate the tag 'Please Don't Kill Me' now. But! Is Jack actually okay? Find out in the final chapter of One Step At A Time. More information about the continuation of the series at the end of the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Dark sails docked as choppy waves thrashed against the hull, the ship rocking back and forth, as the returning Outcasts stepped off the ship, grinning ear to ear. The stench of salt and dragon’s fire made Alvin cringe, the bloodied cloth still in his tight grasp. It was almost funny, how quickly the Dragon Conqueror had fallen for Alvin’s trap, not one of those Berkians doubting Alvin’s will to kill. Alvin sneered, as he wound his way into the depths of the tunnels of his beloved island, groups of his men huddled around fires as smooth winter wind crept south, as devastating winter had finally taken its claim. Approaching the fated cell, Alvin unlocked the door, hinges screaming and complaining as he shrugged through, the huddled form of Jokul Frosti at his feet, no giving him a glance in interest or hostility. 

“I have news from Berk, Jokul.” Alvin stated, giving Jack’s stomach a nudge with his dirty boot.

Jack raised his head a bit, once white locks brown with dirt and rotting scales, his once pale porcelain skin dark with grim, almost looking human in the darkness of his cell, blue eyes shining in the dim light, his beautiful snowflake eyes lifting from the floor to the ugly Outcast, interest peaking at the mention of Berk, ears yearning for simply the mention of his lover’s name. Jack’s white shirt rode up slightly, as he sat up, giving Alvin the attention he didn’t deserve, as nimble frostbitten fingers tugged down his shirt, covering the inch of skin which had once been showing. 

“It’s Jack.” Jack growled, blue eyes icy as he glanced from Alvin to the still open door, a pair of guards standing by the door, bright torches in hands. 

Dismissing the spirit as if Jack had said nothing, Alvin continued his rant, grin spreading, “There was a funeral on Berk. Sad isn’t it, a viking’s death.”

Jack froze, the fear which resided in his mind growing, as impossible images grew. What if...Hiccup was dead? Thoughts of Hiccup’s limp form on the ground, blood running over soft tan skin as he started to pale, freckles fading as the reaper itself struck down. “W-who’s…” Jack muttered, voice cracking as shoulders started to tremble. 

“Yours.” Alvin laughed. 

“What?” Jack whispered, freezing in place, all thoughts of Hiccup ending as his body stilled, mind reeling as he tried desperately to grasp Alvin’s words. 

“The Dragon Conqueror won’t be coming for you, Jokul.” Alvin spoke, “He thinks you’re dead.”

“N-no.” Alvin was lying, Jack was sure of it. Hiccup was coming. He wouldn’t leave Jack here. He couldn’t. 

“Oh yes, Jokul. I made sure of it.” Alvin dropped Jack’s once frosted sweater on the ground, now seeming dull and worn, rips and tears littering its surface, now dried blood staining the hoodie. “Sheep’s blood and a mace do wonders, don't they?”

Burly hands gripped the torch on the wall, hot burning flame dipping down to the bloodied fabric, making Jack press up against the wall as greedy flames ate his sweater, fiery teeth melting ice as a steady stream formed and ran out of the cell, past fur lined boots of the guards, disappearing through the tunnels of Outcast Island. A spark flickered inside Jack, head bent down as he trembled. Hiccup wasn’t coming, and the man in front of him, had not only destroyed Jack’s hope, but had hurt the one he held most dear. Anger grew in Jack’s chest, as ice became to grow thick and sturdy, wiping out the flames before him, Alvin taking a step back, barking orders to the guards as the torches flared, melting the ever-growing ice, frost starting to climb up their boots. 

“Control him, you fools!” Alvin shouts, the guards approaching with shaking legs, Jack meeting their eyes, hatred coated in icy loathing as ice creaked and cracked, soft waves of power tingling at Jack’s fingertips. Tilting the fire to the ground, the ice melt sluggishly, as Jack renewed his effort with ease, icy hand gripping the Outcast’s legs, burly hands struggling to tear off the the ice as they ran,leaving the door swinging. Snarling, Alvin picked up the forgotten torches, reaching towards the ceiling. 

“Looks like I have to do everything myself!” He grumbled, speaking louder, “Jokul, you think my men and I weren’t ready for this?” The torches brushing the ceiling, lighting the oil Jack hadn’t frozen over, fire erupting from the cramped, narrow cell, Alvin laughing as fire rained down upon Jack’s shoulders, stepping out of the unit and dashing from sight. 

Embers and flames alike burned holes in thin white fabric as Jack struggled, pulling this way and that way to be free of his bindings, rusting chains rattling as heavy iron became warmer and warmer by the second, blood starting to walk down dirty pale arms. Jack didn’t want to die. Hell, if nightmare sand had once killed Sandy, then fire was Jack’s personal foe, and as Jack continued to fruitlessly pry himself from his bonds, Jack watches as flames treaded down the walls, water running from the small cell as smoke clouded around him, blue eyes straining to see the pile of broken wood once to be a crooked staff. Coughing as darkness littered his vision as smoke crept down his throat, Jack released a surge of power to the chains nailing him to the wall, the sound of cracking iron as it steamed hushed by the roaring flames, licking greedily as oil dripped onto Jack’s shoulder. 

Brittle chains broke free, the cuffs still rubbing painfully on tender skin as Jack dashed forward, sliding to his knees as his sight swam, grabbing pieces of his staff in shaking hands. Trying desperately to summon the will and power to connect the segments, Jack choked, his mind not knowing up from down or left from right. Back trembling, Jack urged himself on as he continued to fix his wooden companion. Piece by piece, the painful curling snake in his chest stilled. Two parts of his beloved staff held in his hands, blistered and dirty from the heat and sweat, Jack slamming his staff together, bright white light illuminating the tunnels as relief flooded Jack’s veins, the snake which once thrived disappearing as the darkness fled Outcast Island. 

Suddenly, the light surged back into the staff, power dancing up and down Jack’s staff, mind clearing as he took off down the tunnel, Outcasts laying limp in the mountain clutching their eyes, Jack running past, the faint breeze of the Wind reaching him, welcoming him back to the outside world. Racing down tunnels, eyes wide for an exit as frost climbed the walls and claimed the ground with each step Jack took, the corners of his lips tugging up at the feel of twisted wood in his grasp.

Burns seared into his skin, the smell of oil still clinging to what was left of his shirt causing Jack’s small smile to fall, stopping in his tracks as he neared an exit, his back pressing to the the sharp wall, looking down at his state; his white long sleeve shirt he had was in tatters, embers still clinging to the cotton fabric as ash and soot turned its once pure color to a dirty shade of grey. Looking around the bend, Jack watched as Outcast scouts and guards watched the camp carefully, flaming arrows in hand, ready for the kill. 

Jack’s fingers twitched, long and nimble, as his breathing slowed, eyes wide and alert as the Wind started to run with glee as Jack summoned a storm, heavy snow sticking to the ground, piling higher and higher at an unnatural rate. Once a few inches thick, Jack darted out of the cave, only a matter of seconds before a rain of fiery arrows fell upon him, cutting his arms and legs like thorns, while one managed to lodge itself deep within his shoulder. Hissing in pain, Jack continued to run, leaping from cover to cover, his empty hand ripping the bloody stick out of his flesh, oozing blood quickly dotting the snow of the snowstorm that pillaged the small island. Running from the commotion of escaping dragons, Jack slid past the remaining guards,and once positive he was truly safe, he collapsed to his knees. 

Crimson roses bloomed in the snow as Jack watched with dull eyes, silently wonder how it all had started. It had begun innocent and nice, simply waiting in Burgess of a group of kids to walk home from school, Jack following them to listen to their conversations, usually things to do with folklore and myths - Jack had even been brought up a few times. But, now, Jack was in the snow, one of the many things he loved, watching his own blood splatter against the pureness of winter. It was strange, the feeling Jack had, he just felt...spent. 

“Take me home, Wind.” Jack muttered, pale lips speaking slow, his soft voice shredded to pieces in the Wind, as his friend wrecked havoc on the island. 

Soft hands gripped Jack’s tired body, lifting him to safety as Jack clung to his staff, darkness seeping into his vision as his muscles relaxed against his will, trusting the Wind full heartedly with his request. Closing his snow flake blue eyes, Jack fell unconscious to the sounds of roaring dragons and the screaming Wind as gentle arms raised him higher, the Wind taking the frost spirit north, fulfilling his best friend's wish, taking him to his rightful home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF PART ONE. Obviously, this is a series, meaning the next story will be posted by the 10th of July, maybe earlier, maybe later. Depends. In the sequel, it will have longer chapters and more storyline. But, it will be rated about M or even E (sorry if that is a problem). I hope you all have enjoyed the story One Step At A Time, and I hope the sequel will get as much love it did in this one. I'll see you all next time in: The Broken Tied Together By Red Thread.


End file.
